Realm Chronicles
by Realmwriters
Summary: What if there was a world that was untouched by the modern world, a world deep below the surface? Two modern day women stumble upon this world only to suffer in its unforgiving realm.
1. Another World

Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.  
  
Darkness surrounded them and tendrils of light caressed their faces. The hum of magic and time was in their ears, yet it was all a blur to their eyes. The fabric of the realms was being torn and two young women were in the midst of it. Other forces held sway as they were transformed. These two women, untouched by magic were penetrated by it in a whirlwind. . .and they could do naught but flail in its grasp.  
  
Eyelids fluttered open and one of the young women looked around. "Kristi. . .where are we?"  
  
Kristi sat up and felt her heart flutter in panic. A drow elf had asked her that question, but what was odd was that she recognized the voice. "Alex?"  
  
Alex turned and gasped at what she saw. She looked to her own hands and then back to her friend who was like her. "What's going on?"  
  
"I. . .I don't know. I feel like I'm wearing a costume or something, maybe it's magic or a dream."  
  
Alex took a deep breath. "It's a very vivid dream then."  
  
Kristi noticed that they were speaking in another tongue, yet could understand each other. She was reminded of a book series they both read.  
  
Alex also noticed the sheen to Kristi's eyes, slowly realizing that she must be able to see in the darkness as acutely as Kristi.  
  
"This can't be good," Kristi said standing and looking around.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Alex asked as she also stood looking around.  
  
They were in an alley and upon walking out of it they both froze in their tracks. They were on the outskirts of a city. . .full of drow elves. Their jaws fell slack and they numbly stared. This had to be a dream. . .some illusion.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Kristi whispered hurriedly.  
  
"Agreed," Alex whispered back.  
  
They were under the visage of drow females, yet their walk was human. They did not walk toe heel as the dark elves did, but heel toe. Regardless, male drow avoided eye contact and bowed to them.  
  
Kristi whispered, "if I wasn't scared out of my wits I'd find this amusing."  
  
Alex nodded, "we're underground. . .so we have to find a way to the Surface."  
  
A drow male approached them and bowed reverently. "My apologies Mistresses, but I could not help but overhear. . .do you wish to get to the Surface?"  
  
Alex and Kristi exchanged glances.  
  
"Should we trust him?" Kristi asked Alex in a whisper.  
  
"Never trust a drow," she replied.  
  
"Good point, but what choice do we have at the moment?"  
  
Alex sighed and looked to the drow male.  
  
The male kept his eyes lowered, but a smile of amusement formed on his face. "Well. . .?"  
  
"Quell your insolent tone!" Kristi suddenly shouted. "And address us as Mistress!"  
  
Alex blinked at Kristi in slight shock, but inwardly realized they would have to put up this act.  
  
"Of course Mistress," the male said humbly bowing. "Please follow me."  
  
They both followed the drow until another male strode to block the one that was leading them. "I couldn't help but overhear. . ."  
  
"This is none of your concern," the drow leading them said darkly.  
  
"Of course it is," he replied. In a swift motion he stabbed the drow leading them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kristi yelled.  
  
"You killed our guide!" Alex said as she looked in horror at the dead drow.  
  
"That guide was not worthy of you two mistresses," he looked at them for a long while. "My name is Pharaun and unless you tell me who you are right now, you will meet a similar end as your guide."  
  
Alex blinked in shock and swallowed hard.  
  
"You lie!" Kristi said gritting her teeth.  
  
"I do not," he said twirling a dagger. "Besides he would have taken you to House Baenre, the First House."  
  
Kristi paused, "then let us go to someplace more private."  
  
"As you wish," Pharaun replied.  
  
He waved his hand in a complex motion, chanting quickly to surround them in a blue light. When the light cleared they were in a decorated chamber, dimly lit.  
  
Kristi whispered to Alex, "I don't know how we're disguised like this. But you may as well take us out of them, there's no point anymore."  
  
Alex nodded and the disguises faded. The girls both wore looks of confusion on their faces as if they weren't sure exactly how they caused the disguises to do that.  
  
Pharaun blinked in surprise, but had a smile at the edge of his lips. "I surmised you were not drow. . .but humans and female ones at that? How can slaves possibly have this power?"  
  
"We're not slaves!" Alex said vehemently.  
  
"Listen, we don't know how we even ended up like that. All we want to do is get to the Surface and go home," Kristi said.  
  
Pharaun flicked his fingers causing Alex to levitate, "you are slaves. You are delusional if you think you can get to the Surface."  
  
Alex's eyes widened and she started to struggle.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kristi said charging at Pharaun.  
  
Pharaun let out a breath of surprise as Kristi grabbed his arm and nearly tackled him. Chanting another spell, he levitated her in the air and started choking her.  
  
"Stop it!" Alex said.  
  
"Why should I?" Pharaun said tightening his fist.  
  
"Because we mean you no harm!" Alex pleaded.  
  
Kristi coughed for air and was growing very angry. Pharaun looked down and blinked, he was levitating himself. Narrowing his eyes at the dark haired girl, he increased his choking.  
  
"Tell me, where you are really from?" Pharaun said, not bothered by the fact he was levitating.  
  
"We are from the Surface!" Alex cried out.  
  
Pharaun let them both fall to the ground and floated down on his own volition. Chanting a spell he froze them to the spot, paralyzing their limbs. He muttered about 'travel to the Surface is difficult.'  
  
(Oh my god, I can't move!)  
  
(Kristi! Is that you?)  
  
(Wait. . .you can hear me?!)  
  
(Yes. . .I can, somehow. . .)  
  
(We can speak in each other's minds. . .we couldn't do this before. . .)  
  
(What are we going to do?)  
  
(I don't know. . .)  
  
Pharaun dismissed the spell about Kristi and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you like I did your guide?"  
  
"We can help you," Kristi said catching her breath. "Please unfreeze my friend." She inwardly wondered if she caused Pharaun to levitate. "You wouldn't keep us alive unless you were planning on going to the Surface yourself."  
  
"And how can you help me?"  
  
"We just can," Kristi said. "We can journey together and help one another."  
  
Pharaun gritted his teeth and dismissed the spell, dropping Kristi to the ground.  
  
Alex crawled over to her, nodding in agreement with her words.  
  
"Well my dears, it is apparent that I can help you. We shall see if you can help me. You remind me of another. . ." he said trailing off.  
  
Kristi and Alex both cringed at the 'my dears' reference.  
  
"What do we have to do to get to the Surface?" Alex asked.  
  
"You will have to get permission from the First House, House Baenre. That is a difficult task indeed, so you will have to undertake the disguises you had previously."  
  
"But you saw through those disguises," Kristi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Alex said. "What if they see through our disguises like you did?"  
  
"She won't my dears," Pharaun said with an air of confidence. "I have spells that are invisible even to Matron Baenre herself."  
  
Kristi inwardly thought, 'if he calls us dears one more time. . .' but said, "cool. . .I mean very interesting."  
  
Alex swallowed nervously. "What if it doesn't work? What if something should go wrong?"  
  
Kristi turned to her. "Alex it'll be okay, it's either try that or be stuck in the Underdark. Which do you prefer? Death now or death later?" She paused, "that sounds so wrong..."  
  
"Yes, that did sound very wrong. . .I don't want to die!" Alex said looking to her.  
  
"You won't if all goes well," Pharaun said. He was amused at the girls' conversation.  
  
Kristi shook her head and turned to Pharaun, "so when are we going?"  
  
Pharaun looked to them both, "Well, first dear ones, we will rest here for the night and we shall go first thing in the morning."  
  
"I suppose we will need rest," Kristi said inwardly wondering how they were going to sleep.  
  
Alex nodded absently thinking along a similar line.  
  
"Where are we going to rest anyway?" Kristi asked looking around.  
  
Pharaun waved his hand having two cots appear. "You shall sleep here."  
  
"Well that works," Alex said looking to the cots.  
  
Kristi nodded, "okay sounds good, and you're sleeping where?" She eyed Pharaun suspiciously.  
  
"In my chambers of course," Pharaun said. He waved his hand in front of the wall and it opened to a finely furnished bedroom.  
  
Alex and Kristi both looked to the room in awe.  
  
Kristi leaned close to Alex and whispered, "What about. . .you know. . .going to the bathroom? I'm not asking him. Just a random thing, but you know I've always wondered. . .never mind."  
  
Alex turned to give Kristi the oddest look.  
  
Pharaun smirked in amusement as he overheard her with his sensitive ears. "The washroom is the wall to the left, just say spider before entering."  
  
Kristi blinked, "thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome. Oh and one more thing. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Alex asked looking to him.  
  
"Don't try to leave this room under the threat of a slow and painful death," Pharaun said darkly. "I bid you good night." Walking into his chamber, the wall closed behind him.  
  
"Sure. . .no problem," Kristi replied to the closed wall.  
  
Alex blinked as if trying to process his words.  
  
Kristi walked over to the wall trying to lighten the mood, even though they had essentially been threatened with death. "I've got to learn how to do that."  
  
"Well this is an odd turn of events," Alex said sitting down on her cot.  
  
"I'd say so," Kristi replied going to sit down on her cot. "I mean everything is okay. . .for now at least."  
  
"Shall we try to sleep?" Alex said. "I don't think I really can, not with all these spiders about."  
  
"Thanks Alex for reminding me," Kristi said looking around nervously.  
  
They fell asleep and after a few scant hours a loud explosion awakens them.  
  
"What was that?!" Kristi said alarmed.  
  
Alex sat straight up in bed, "What the hell?!"  
  
Kristi yawned, pulling the covers around her. "I just got to sleep. That noise. . .explosion cannot be good. Not with our luck."  
  
A door appeared in the wall and Pharaun scrambled out of his room to look out his window. A smile formed on his face. "Ahh yes a battle of houses, this is not going to help with my plans at all. . .Oh well it is still fun to watch. My dears, you must see this."  
  
"Oh great, just what I wanted to watch," Kristi said with a sigh. However her curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the window anyway.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? Of course it is a battle of the lesser Houses," Pharaun said.  
  
Turning to Pharaun Kristi asked, "What house are you from?"  
  
Alex still clutched her blankets not interested at all in watching houses destroy each other.  
  
"The fourth House, House Mizzrym of course," he replied with an air of arrogance.  
  
"Of course," Kristi absently mumbled. She stared at the window and could feel tears in her eyes as she thought of those just being killed.  
  
"I can see that you are holding back tears. Why are you crying? This is a beautiful sight," Pharaun said looking to Kristi.  
  
Alex looked appalled and said sarcastically, "Beautiful indeed."  
  
Kristi sighed, "It's not beautiful. Even if there are dark elves who perish they still deserve life."  
  
Pharaun shrugged and mumbled, "Humans, no taste for the beauty of life."  
  
Alex stood up, "Beauty is not watching other people die and suffer!"  
  
"I suppose 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' I can learn to respect your taste for beauty even if it is twisted," Kristi said to Pharaun. She glanced to Alex nodding to her.  
  
Another boom caused both Alex and Kristi to cringe.  
  
"Now you two dears," Pharaun said. Alex and Kristi cringed, "should get some sleep, we have much to discuss in the morning." He smirked to them, then walked back to his room.  
  
Alex whispered to Kristi, "I hate it when he smirks."  
  
Whispering back, "I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face if he calls us dears one more time. . ." She trailed off and watched him leave. "Oh good, Mr. 'I think suffering is beauty' is gone."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"Good god I hope we don't mess up. We've got to face the first House and sad as it is, Pharaun seems like our only hope," she sighed, "we're doomed."  
  
Alex shuddered and mouthed, 'the first house.' "But he is a Drow, and remember we should never trust a Drow. He may turn and stab us in the back."  
  
Pharaun sat down at his desk and lightly brushed his fingers on a red gem, with a grin. Its magic allowed him to listen in on the two girls.  
  
Kristi was pondering Alex's words. "Well what if we didn't stab him in the back but the-" She cut herself off. "Great, now I'm thinking like them!" Sighing, "but I know I could never do that."  
  
"Nor could I," Alex replied solemnly. "But, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What we have to do is go along with it," she replied. "We don't really have a choice."  
  
Alex sighed. "Well, we have really screwed ourselves this time."  
  
"You've got that right. Who knows? He could be listening to us as we speak," she ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."  
  
"True," Alex said. "He is a wizard after all, and has many magical items."  
  
"Oh great," Kristi said. After a moment it looked as if she got an idea. "Hmm....we could use our slang he can't understand that."  
  
Pharaun still listened to the girls through his magical gem. "Smart you are little one." He laughed silently. "You would be surprised at what I can understand."  
  
"Hmm, true. We could try," Alex said.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Alex nodded. "I hope it works."  
  
"Me too. Okay here we go, damn giiiiiirrrllll!!!! These dark faced salvatores are messed up bad in da heada?" She held back a laugh. "Damn, I'm good thank you Spanish class."  
  
Trying not to laugh, "girl you are soo right, these dark faced salvatores are messed beyond the eye." She shrugged and went along with it.  
  
"Specially that Gandalf, Merlin wannabe neighbor of ours...you know who I talkin bout."  
  
"True be that."  
  
Pharaun blinked and held the gem in his hand. Looking to it, "what in the nine hells?!"  
  
"Yeah giiiirrrrlll his undies so tight he gonna die of no laughin in da hizhouse. He be triiipppin if he think he undastand the languwij of us homies."  
  
Alex looked oddly at Kristi. "Girl you know we not did tell the dark faced salvatore the titles to us that were given."  
  
"True dat," Kristi looked around. She could have sworn she heard an echo but maybe she was just overtired. "That does it, I'm overtired and I'm sleeping in until morning. Whenever morning is since there's no bloody sun."  
  
Pharaun shook his head and said to himself, "These human are quite odd to me." Shutting the gem down he returned to his sleep.  
  
Alex walked to the window and pointed to a large spire in the middle of the city. "That is how they tell the time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kristi said recalling her reading. "The archmage lights it right? Narbondel?"  
  
"Yeah," Alex said with a nod. She then paused. "Wait just one minute! I just realized something," she shook her head. "We are sooo screwed!"  
  
"What? I thought we were already screwed. So now were doubly screwed! Aw hell!"  
  
"The archmage is a Baenre, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, what is the First house of this city?"  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"And if we are to meet with Matron Baenre, who do you think will be there?"  
  
"The," Kristi paused then trailed off, "oh no. . ."  
  
"If the archmage is there he will see through Pharaun's spell!"  
  
"Shit! Does Mr. Pharaun know this?!"  
  
"I think he does. . .I hope."  
  
"Well, we have to know for sure. And I'm not waking him up."  
  
Alex ran and started knocking on the wall. "Pharaun?!" She turned to Kristi, "Damn as hell you're not."  
  
"Oh great, piss off the wizard."  
  
"Come on just help me," she looked to Kristi. "Please."  
  
"Oh all right," Kristi paused for a moment. "You want me to try something drastic?"  
  
"Depends on what the something drastic is."  
  
Kristi concentrated and a black mist jetted out from her fingers to a sleeping Pharaun. He mumbled, "What is this which wakes me?"  
  
Alex stared at her for a long moment.  
  
"What? You're not the only one with these new powers all of a sudden. It seems when we got here some kind of doorway was opened inside of us, just full of possibilities." With a slight grin, "I suppose the mist is better than electrocuting him with lightning."  
  
Alex was speechless for a moment. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"  
  
"I didn't hurt him!"  
  
The wall moved and Pharaun entered the room, arms folded.  
  
"Alex has something she wants to ask you." Looking to her, "right Alex?" She mumbled to herself, "hah, I didn't get pushed forward."  
  
"Umm. . .errrr," Alex stammered. She was quite nervous due to the fact that there is a drow wizard in front of her. "Yes, we do have something to ask you." Grinning despite the situation, pushed Kristi in front of her."  
  
"Damn! I mean. . .we have a concern that we'd like addressed."  
  
Pharaun looked to her, "and that is. . .?"  
  
"The archmage is of the first house and if that's whom we see, then won't he see through your spell? We just wanted to make sure you knew so that. . .you know all of us don't die or are tortured. You know, just in case you wanted ample time to plot. . .or I mean mull over this matter."  
  
"Perhaps I do know this already. . .and am fully aware of what will happen to you, but I myself can talk my way out of it."  
  
"Are you so sure?" she smiled far too innocently.  
  
Alex was wide eyed as she pondered the sanity of her friend.  
  
"Nothing is certain in a lifetime," Kristi continued on, "you'll be branded a helper of humans. . .and we wouldn't want that to happen to a powerful drow as yourself. You'd be shunned. . .maybe a shamed one, sure we'd be dead. . .but I'm aware of a. . .worse fate than death. "  
  
Alex's jaw dropped; yes her friend was insane trying to sweet talk a drow.  
  
"Oh quite sure my dear," Pharaun said enjoying Kristi's cringe. "I have talked my way to and from death many times, my sweet."  
  
Kristi gritted her teeth at the 'sweet.'  
  
"And I have seen the glory of the spider queen up close."  
  
"Talk is cheap in the presence of a female and the spider queen's favor can be lost as quick as the blink of an eye," Kristi quickly said.  
  
"You think I don't know this?! I am a Drow and am superior to you Human!"  
  
"Really? You seem a bit angry, anger hides what you truly feel, you should know this. So, you admit what I say is true? Is that a risk you're willing to take?"  
  
"I am in the Spider Queens favor. I have seen her in person in the abyss itself."  
  
Alex started to look worried and she whispered to Kristi, "Maybe we should not have done this after all."  
  
Kristi looked to Alex reassuringly, and then turned to Pharaun. "Oh.well, how would you like a guarantee? A guarantee that we'll both survive the encounter? I have a plan." She turned to Alex, "When have my plans failed?"  
  
Pharaun paused and a smile spread across his face. "Now my dears. . .let us talk I do not think I have heard your names yet."  
  
Alex looked to Kristi skeptically.  
  
Kristi whispered to her, "why does he want to know our names?"  
  
She shrugged, "ask him."  
  
"Why do you wish to know our names?"  
  
"Just for my own personal enjoyment," Pharaun said with a smile. "Now my dears, can I have you names?"  
  
Kristi mumbled, "personal enjoyment." She turned to whisper to Alex, "may as well tell him, if we die at least someone will know our name. . .and yes I know that's grim."  
  
"Thanks for the positive outlook."  
  
"Now for the names?" Pharaun said looking to Kristi.  
  
"Fine. . .my name is Kristi," she looked to Alex.  
  
"And my name is Alex."  
  
"Kristi and Alex? Those names are not heard of. . .even on the Realms of the surface," he said looking to them skeptically. "Tell me where are you really from?"  
  
"I tell you no lie Master Mizzrym we are from the surface realms," Alex said.  
  
Kristi mumbled, "would you believe us if we said we're from another oh say world of reality?"  
  
Alex looked to Kristi quickly, then to Pharaun. "Err she may have hit her head on the way here and is still feeling the effects of it."  
  
Kristi blinked and rubbed her head as if she didn't hear from Alex said. She then started petting her hand whispering 'my precious.'  
  
Pharaun looked to her questioningly. "I see. You say you are from the surface." He looked to Kristi again. "Are you sure she is all right?"  
  
Alex looked to Pharaun hiding a grin. "Sadly she is always like this."  
  
"Hey!" Kristi said. "I'm perfectly 'normal'." She said the word normal while making quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"I have spells of healing. . ." Pharaun said trailing off.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Kristi said. She was inwardly impressed at the fact he offered her a healing spell. "Thanks, but I can still come up with brilliant master plans."  
  
Pharaun nodded and turned to Alex. "Now, I see a few problems. First of all I do not think we can get into a meeting with the First Mother for at least three weeks."  
  
Kristi felt faint, "Three weeks!"  
  
Pharaun nodded.  
  
Kristi looked to Alex. "How long is a week in drow time?"  
  
"The same as on the Surface realms Kristi," Alex said with a sigh. "And that's even if we can see her in three weeks, it may take longer But how are we going to survive till then?!"  
  
"We have to maintain a positive outlook," Kristi said. "I mean, are there even disguises that can last us for three weeks?"  
  
"I can help you," Pharaun said. "But it will take training and the help of Jarlaxle's Bregan D'aerthe."  
  
Kristi nodded, inwardly wondering what Bregan D'aerthe was exactly. "I can handle training. 'There is no try only do.' How about you Alex?"  
  
"Yes, Bregan D'aerthe and Jarlaxle. I am willing to do all that will help me live."  
  
"I'd say that we're in. What must we do?"  
  
Pharaun nodded. "Good good, now follow me." He walked into his room.  
  
Alex and Kristi followed him and he motioned for them to sit on his bed.  
  
Random Note: (. . .) indicate conversations via a mental link.  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
K: Well, this was when we first started out about a year ago. . .and we're still going strong. This story has a special place in both of our hearts, so we've decided to share the adventure. The beginning was when we first started RPing (we did this night after night in an RP format and allotted colors to characters in IM), but later we really develop a rhythm. We've got everything saved and are steadily changing it to story format. Also, we've rated the story R because it will get more drowish as time goes on. Hope you all enjoy and drop us a review!  
  
A: Hello readers, and thank you for tuning into this little fanfiction of ours. As Shadowgirl1 stated we have been working on this for quite a while, and figured it was now time to put it into story form. I hope you enjoy reading this just as we enjoy writing it. 


	2. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.  
  
Kristi looked to Alex as Pharaun fiddled with magical things she didn't recognize. "Bregan D'aerthe?"  
  
Alex looked to Kristi, "Yeah I know about Bregan D'aerthe."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It's not a he, but a band of rogue drow that are led by Jarlaxle."  
  
"Ah," she said nodding, "I see."  
  
Pharaun chanted a soft spell and contacted Jarlaxle via a sapphire encrusted mirror.  
  
A bald headed drow appeared in the mirror. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, my dear friend. I need a little help of yours," Pharaun said.  
  
"Friend?" Jarlaxle said in amusement. "An unexpected turn of words from you, what sort of help do you require?"  
  
"I require some training in the drow ways," he said turning and motioning to the two girls.  
  
Kristi waved and Alex said quietly, "umm hi."  
  
Jarlaxle was inwardly stunned but didn't show it. "Oh really? How much training will they require?"  
  
"As much as they would need to survive a day of two in the First House," Pharaun replied.  
  
"Well, that will cost you. . ."  
  
Kristi said quietly in shock, "what does he mean stay in the First House?!"  
  
"What is the cost?" Pharaun asked as if he was anticipating such a thing.  
  
Jarlaxle grinned, "how about this is a favor from me to you. . .when the day comes I will require a favor no questions you will do it. . .it's either that or you give me a few choice magical items that I desire."  
  
"It is done. We need to start right away."  
  
Alex whispered to Kristi, "I have a bad feeling about this. I really do."  
  
"Me too," Kristi whispered back. Looking to Pharaun whispered, "You know, I wouldn't take the favors."  
  
Grinning at Kristi, "Jarlaxle is a drow of many secrets. . .either way will wind up owing him something. But it is the only way."  
  
Shuddered at his smile, "okay you have a point."  
  
"Why us?" Alex said shaking her head. "Why us?"  
  
Turning to the mirror Pharaun asked, "what magical items did you have in mind?"  
  
Jarlaxle examined his fingers, "Ooh nothing too particular. The magical items are the ruby of Rayzznne. . .it prevents the wearer from the spells of priestesses I know that you have it. . .and the spell of levinithon which can levitate any drow noble or not. Of course you'll require both spells in this little bargain anyway." He smiled toward the girls.  
  
"What in the nine hells are they talking about?" Kristi mumbled to Alex. "Damn drow are so cryptic."  
  
Alex said quietly to Kristi, "that is a good item the second. We need something like that. And other than that I have no clue."  
  
"Hmm, maybe we already can levitate we have to try that later."  
  
Alex laughed with Kristi, "Yes we must."  
  
Pharaun turned to look at the laughing girls, who both smiled innocently and quelled their laughter. Turning back to Jarlaxle, "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes, I would say so. . .nice doing business with you."  
  
"When shall we begin?"  
  
"Now of course, it is best not to waste anytime. Give me a day and I'll have the arrangements you require."  
  
"Thank you," Pharaun said as he closed the scrying connection. Pharaun motioned for the girls to follow him through a door to another room.  
  
Both girls looked questioningly at the door, but followed him through.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Alex said quietly.  
  
Kristi walked to catch up with Pharaun. "Um. . .Pharaun, the first house? What did you mean by that?!"  
  
"Well if all goes well, hopefully the First Mother will let us go on our journey," he said looking to her. "We need council with her before we take any action."  
  
"I suppose you're right. . ." she then paused and looked back to Alex. "Council?!"  
  
Alex mumbled, "I knew it we are going to die a slow and painful death. I just knew it."  
  
"Thanks for the optimism!" She sighed and said sadly, "great just great, I hate slow and painful."  
  
A bald headed drow appeared through a doorway and walked over to Alex. "Don't look so glum my dear. All will go as planned."  
  
Alex jumped, very startled.  
  
"See, now there's an optimist," Kristi said. She shook her head, "wait a minute. Where the hell did he come from? Never mind! I don't want to know!"  
  
Jarlaxle laughed as he walked over to Kristi. "You are a smart one. I like you already." He cast a casual, long glance to Alex.  
  
"A drow with a sense of humor. . .what's next?" Kristi said sarcastically.  
  
"What is your name?" Jarlaxle asked her.  
  
She looked to him skeptically, "Kristi. . .um nice to meet you, I hope. And that's my friend Alex over there."  
  
Jarlaxle smiled, "the pleasure is all mine." He bowed low and swept off his wide brimmed hat, taking Kristi's hand and kissing it.  
  
Alex blinked, "what the-?!"  
  
Kristi looked to her hand in shock. Then she looked to Alex, then back to her hand. "Uh, nice hat it really compliments your very bright colored outfit."  
  
Pharaun grumbled, "Great, there goes his ego."  
  
Jarlaxle laughed. "I am glad you like it. Not let us get the training started." He put an arm over Kristi's shoulders and led her to the magical door that led to his hideout.  
  
"Great. . .training. . .and I thought I had enough work from college," she paused. "Wait, what about Alex?"  
  
"She will go with Pharaun. But you my sweet, I see something in you that she does not have. You will study under my lead and she under Pharaun. . .for now."  
  
"Oh. . .okay," she looked forlornly to Alex, but then grins. "Have fun with Pharaun!" She smiled far too innocently.  
  
The door closed behind them and Alex ran to the door to try and catch up with Kristi, but it turned into a wall. She placed her hand on it.  
  
Kristi tried to establish a thought connection. (Alex can you hear me in your mind?)  
  
(Yes, I can hear you. Where the heck are you?!)  
  
(I can see a whoa. . .lots of drow. . .way too many drow. . .and Jarlaxle still has his arm around me! I am seriously close to smacking him! Plus I did not like that sly look he gave you. How about you? Make sure you annoy Pharaun for me.)  
  
(I will try to annoy him, but I still have a bad feeling abut this, and now we are separated.)  
  
(I have an idea; we'll establish a mental link where we can see through each other's eyes the events that are in front of us. You know, separated physically, but not mentally.)  
  
Alex had a startled look on her face. (I am going to be left here alone. . .?! No way in hell!)  
  
(How do you think I feel? I'm heading to a frickin secret hideout! )  
  
Pharaun looked to Alex, "You seem deep in thought."  
  
"Errm, well not really," Alex said.  
  
Kristi chuckled and Jarlaxle gave her an odd look.  
  
(Not funny. What the hell do I say?!)  
  
(I don't know. . .)  
  
(Thanks for the help)  
  
"So my dear," Jarlaxle said motioning to his hideout. "What do you think?"  
  
(Okay, ask Pharaun what you'll be doing for your training) Kristi turned to Jarlaxle, "it's nice, I like the colors. . .it's really you."  
  
(Hmm, good idea let me know what Jarlaxle wants from you)  
  
(Don't worry I will)  
  
Jarlaxle smiled widely. "Of course it's nice." Several drow in the hideout gave the pair odd looks. They knew not to compliment Jarlaxle because it would feed his ego.  
  
Alex looked to Pharaun. "Umm Master Mizzrym, Sir. May I ask what my training will be?"  
  
"You will be trained in the arts of wizardry of course," Pharaun said to Alex. "It was you who had the initial powers of the two of you. I wish for my curiosity to be quelled."  
  
Jarlaxle turned to Kristi. "Now for a test. . ."  
  
"A test?" She mumbled, "I hate pop quizzes."  
  
Jarlaxle clapped his hands and a very tall drow appeared, with scimitars in hand. "Attack."  
  
"What?!" Kristi yelled as she backed away quickly.  
  
Kristi was starting to panic and ran to a wall lined with weapons. She grabbed a sword and held it up defensively, crying out slightly as the drow charged at her.  
  
Alex overheard Kristi's yelp of surprise. (What's wrong? Are you okay?!)  
  
Kristi ran around the drow. "That does it. . .now I'm angry." (Oh nothing. . .just gotta grab a sword and dodge a very tall drow!!) She ducked the drow's sword. (How are you doing?)  
  
A shocked look appeared on Alex's face. (What?! Well, umm. . .I'm just talking at the moment.)  
  
Kristi dodged the blades of the scimitar and managed a parry with the sword. She would congratulate herself later on this being her first sword fight. (That's good) She ducked again, which she found she was getting quite good at. (Did you find out what you're going to do?) "Boy, multitasking is interesting." The drow she was fighting looked stunned, but shoved her to the ground. She rolled out of the way and scrambled to her feet as fast as she could  
  
Pharaun smiled to Alex. "And now my dear a test."  
  
(Well, Pharaun said I'll be taking a test.)  
  
(A test?! Be very worried!) She slipped and hit one of the swords out of the drow's hand by accident.  
  
(Umm, okay)  
  
(If I'm fighting a drow. . .what do you think you'll be doing miss sorceress? You retain some powers of light from our world still and now we have all this new powerful energy. Think of something quick!)  
  
"What kind of test?" Alex asked Pharaun.  
  
"This kind!" Pharaun sent a blast of lightening towards Alex who narrowly jumped out of the way.  
  
Kristi still fought the drow, picking up an unnatural speed.  
  
(Shit. . .I'm singed!)  
  
(Was that lightning?)  
  
(Yeah it was)  
  
(Um, blast him with something)  
  
Alex dodged another blast that was sent her way. (How the hell am I supposed to counter attack?!)  
  
(Use a spell, try fire, water, air. . .anything. Concentrate.) The sword was knocked out of Kristi's hand, "uh oh."  
  
Alex inwardly wondered if she possessed any magical power. She concentrated on fire and found herself chanting. To her complete shock a fireball shot out from her hands toward Pharaun.  
  
Kristi slowly backed away from the drow, formulating a plan. She waved her fist in front of the drow. "Watch the fist, watch the fist." She was amazed the drow watched and was pleased that he was distracted, so she kicked him between the legs. Several drow winced at that action. Kristi tilted her head slightly as if she sensed Alex's spell. (Nice one Alex!) She quickly picked up her sword and held it to the drow's neck.  
  
Pharaun laughed. "Very well done, but how can you handle this. . .?" He quickly chanted and the room darkened so Alex was no longer able to see.  
  
(Whoa, I sense darkness, are you all right Alex?)  
  
(Shit, shit, and double shit)  
  
(Use the light Alex) She turned to Jarlaxle. "What the hell kind of test was that?!"  
  
Jarlaxle clapped with several other drow. "Nicely done, not many can defeat one of our best swordsman."  
  
"Pardon? Your best what?"  
  
Alex nodded at Kristi's words. (I hope it works) She tried to conjure up a spell that would dispel the darkness but it failed.  
  
Pharaun laughed again. "You will have to do better than that." He launched another bolt of lightening toward Alex and it hit her leg, causing her to fall.  
  
Kristi winced a little. . .she could feel Alex's pain.  
  
(That hurt. . .Kristi, I need major help here!) Alex barely dodged another attack and sent one of her own, one that Pharaun casually sidestepped.  
  
(Okay okay, try to combat darkness with darkness. . .he won't expect it, then hit him with a blast of light as bright as the sun)  
  
(Why do I have to get stuck with the wizard?) She winced as she was hit again, but this time in the arm. (Damn it!) She stopped realizing that Pharaun is listening to her movements, so she used a spell of silence and snuck up on him.  
  
Jarlaxle walked over to Kristi. "Your reflexes are a bit slow." He drew his sword in the blink of an eye and put it at Kristi's throat. "But they'll improve." He motioned to a cut on Kristi's shoulder and dug into it a bit with the sword. Kristi winced but didn't cry out.  
  
Pharaun growled in anger. "Damn you! A human will not best me, even if this is just a test!"  
  
Kristi overheard Pharaun through their link. (Uh oh, Alex you've made him mad) She inwardly giggled. (Make that two humans working together)  
  
"Tolerance of pain will be apart of your training," Jarlaxle said to Kristi.  
  
Alex inwardly giggled as well. (And he does not even know I am here. I used a spell of silence)  
  
(Good idea)  
  
Alex slipped behind the wizard and unleashed a spell of paralysis and then started to giggle out loud.  
  
Kristi inwardly laughed with her. (Revenge is sweet, nice spell Alex)  
  
Pharaun groaned, dismissing the spell and darkness. "Well my dear, you are good, but you will need more training."  
  
(Thanks, only wish I knew how I did that. How are you doing?)  
  
(Oh you know, beat their sword fighter; got a cut, I think I impressed Jarlaxle, and something about pain and more training. . .you?)  
  
Pharaun looked to Alex, "also there is one thing you must learn. . ."  
  
Alex looked to him, "and what is that?"  
  
Pharaun turned Alex's own spell against her and sent her into the wall. "Never trust a drow."  
  
(Alex!)  
  
Jarlaxle noticed Kristi was distracted and said, "oh yes Kristi you must also learn to never turn your-"  
  
Kristi's eyes widened as she sensed movement and whirled about to narrowly block a sword from her fallen opponent. He nearly took her arm off and she went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Back," Jarlaxle said, completing his sentence with a grin.  
  
(Ow. . .)  
  
Alex winced, (okay that really hurt. . .and I can't move!)  
  
(I can but pain is helping me, need some help buddy?)  
  
(As a matter of fact I do. . .but I hurt too much anyway)  
  
Kristi got up painfully. "Hey Jarlaxle. . .mind if I go find my friend?"  
  
Jarlaxle smiled. "I shudder to think what Pharaun did to her."  
  
Kristi appeared through a wall and limped over to a stunned Alex. She tried to send calming emotions to Alex to dull the spell.  
  
"Umm, hi there," Alex said to Kristi.  
  
"Hey pal," she said sitting down beside her. "How have you been?" She mumbled, "Sitting is good."  
  
Oh, I'm just peachy. (Kristi this really hurts. . .I think there was more to that spell)  
  
Jarlaxle came out of the wall and walked over to Pharaun.  
  
Kristi blinked looking to her, "what do you mean more?" She touched Alex but recoiled. "Geez, what did he do to you?" She absently touched the cut on her own shoulder feeling a little faint and mumbled, "damn cut."  
  
Alex shrugged. "No clue but let me tell you it hurts like hell."  
  
"Imagine you're surrounded by a white light; hey it helps when I have migraines," she suggested.  
  
"All right but I don't think it will work."  
  
"It will, you just have to believe it will."  
  
Jarlaxle looked to Pharaun and said with amusement. "Interesting two aren't they?"  
  
"Very," Pharaun said. Looked to Alex who was trying to sit up, but was failing due to the pain. "They are strong for humans."  
  
Kristi tried to help Alex up.  
  
Alex tried imagining a white light, but yelped in pain as her head started to throb. "Okay that is not going to work."  
  
"That does it!" Kristi forced herself up and walked over to Pharaun. "What did you do to her? Whatever you did you better knock it off!"  
  
Alex said quietly, "My gods. . .what kind of spell did he hit me with?"  
  
Jarlaxle held back a laugh at the look on Pharaun's face.  
  
Kristi glared at Pharaun, "well?"  
  
He shrugged. "It is nothing really."  
  
"You're lying! Whatever it is you better stop it now!" Her glare became very threatening.  
  
"It is just a typical spell used to throw off enemies. It should wear away in about an hour or two."  
  
"Typical!" Alex said.  
  
"An hour or two?" Kristi mused aloud.  
  
"I think I am going to die," Alex said groaning. "I can't stay like this for an hour."  
  
Jarlaxle looked to Kristi. "You should really attend to that wound on your shoulder."  
  
"It's just a little cut," she said looking to her shoulder. She paused as she saw it dripping blood and realized it was something more. "What the-?" She felt faint and walked back over by Alex, sinking to the ground.  
  
Pharaun looked to Alex, "Pain is part of this training. . .deal with it." He grinned and walked off.  
  
Kristi mumbled, "it's just a little cut, it doesn't hurt."  
  
Alex looked to Kristi, "well we really screwed ourselves this time."  
  
Kristi shook her head at Pharaun. "He always was such a downer. And us? Screwed? Never!" She felt as if the world swayed. "Red is such a pretty color." After those words she fainted.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should bandage that now before she bleeds to death," Jarlaxle said. Looking to Alex, "what do you think?"  
  
"Kristi? They, you okay?" She groaned in pain, then mumbled, "why does she get to pass out from a little cut while I sit here in major pain?" Looking up to Jarlaxle she nodded.  
  
Jarlaxle ripped open the shoulder of Kristi's shirt part to reveal a long, deep gash. "You have a strange definition of 'little,' young one."  
  
"Wow, that is bigger than what I thought," Alex said gasping in pain.  
  
Kristi jolted awake as the cloth was tightened. "Hey Alex you okay?" She looked to her shoulder trying to get up. "You ripped my shirt."  
  
Jarlaxle laughed. "You should worry more about your gash than your shirt."  
  
"Calm down there tiger, if it was not for him you would have bled to death," Alex said. She groaned. "I can't take this for an hour. . .damn him."  
  
"Oh really? Uh thanks Jarlaxle," she said. The turning to Alex, "tiger?" She managed a shaky laugh.  
  
Alex nodded. "I am trying to lighten the mood."  
  
Jarlaxle mumbled, "humans. . .they always find humor in the darkest moments."  
  
Kristi tried to stand but fell. "Alex, can you move yet?"  
  
Overhearing Jarlaxle's mumble Alex said, "well it helps, it really does." She sighed. "This is going to be a very long few weeks." Her voice started to tremble, "I just wish we could get home." Realizing Kristi said something, "what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. . .just keep holding on we'll make it out of here in one piece."  
  
"I hope so," she said. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  
  
Kristi managed to stand, nearly stumbling into Jarlaxle. Walking over to Alex she offered her hand. "Me too." She looked to Jarlaxle, "so where are we staying?"  
  
Alex took Kristi's hands and shakily tried to stand up but fell. "Yes, we need to know that at least."  
  
"My secret hideaway. . .you should be relatively safe there, you will both share a room."  
  
"Steady now Alex," she said helping her to her feet.  
  
"Well, that's a plus that we'll be staying together," Alex said standing. She used Kristi for support.  
  
"I'd say so." She winced as Alex touched her shoulder, but didn't let her see.  
  
"I think I still have another hour with this spell. . .joy."  
  
"Well, just don't think of it as an hour, think of it as 60 minutes."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help." She doubled over in pain and groaned aloud. "Simple spell my ass."  
  
Jarlaxle motioned for them to follow through a doorway.  
  
As Kristi helped her, "thanks for the help Kristi. I owe you one."  
  
"No prob. Just think of a nice, soft bed. Right Jarlaxle?"  
  
"Of course, would you expect anything less? My hideout is one of the most furnished of the mercenary groups in the city of Menzoberranzan."  
  
"Right, of course. See Alex?"  
  
Jarlaxle mused aloud, "Friendship. That is something rarely seen by the drow."  
  
Kristi looked to Jarlaxle. "Well guess what? Friendship is common among humans." She stopped herself from going on, realizing she's too sarcastic.  
  
"I just really need to sit down now. . .I think that if I keep. . .standing. . .I am going to. . ." Alex fainted before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Kristi caught Alex's head before it crashed to the ground.  
  
Jarlaxle took Alex from Kristi and carried her gently as Kristi followed painfully behind. "Hmm, maybe Pharaun was a little too rough on her for the first time around."  
  
"Pharaun rough? Never!" She fell to a knee, but continued to follow behind Jarlaxle.  
  
Alex groaned and opened her eyes to see that Jarlaxle was carrying her. "Hey!"  
  
"Trust me Alex, it's a lot better than walking. Plus you don't have to worry about fainting and falling."  
  
Jarlaxle placed Alex on a bed as they entered a room. "You should both get some rest...you'll be needing it, we start early tomorrow."  
  
Kristi collapsed on the other bed. "Early. . .just great."  
  
"Is the spell gone yet?" A jolt of pain made its way through her body. "Guess not."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have that long to go."  
  
Alex groaned, "not again. I'm still suffering now."  
  
"I will retire to my chambers, see you in the morning." He bowed to them and then left.  
  
"Hmm, who is better Jarlaxle or Pharaun?" Alex asked Kristi.  
  
"I don't know," Kristi said. "Jarlaxle seems okay, but there's something about him, like he wants to use us. And Pharaun is the loveable, huggable guy we all know and love." She coughed, "yeah right."  
  
Alex sighed, "and I don't think we can trust Pharaun."  
  
"I don't think we can trust either of them. . .but we have no choice."  
  
"Lovely," she said, rolling over on her side and falling asleep.  
  
Jarlaxle listened outside of the door and nodded silently to himself. "Clever little humans." Turning on his heel he walked down the hallway.  
  
Kristi laid awake in bed for an hour staring. But eventually catered to sleep, sleep she hoped would give them strength for tomorrow.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
K: I remember when we first started out we both had a hand in playing the drow. However, after a while we evolved and we became the separate characters. It's really amazing how one's writing can evolve over time. In the way the training in the story parallels our own training or rather writing in an RP mode. There's more training to come! *Sends her trained monkey over by the review button and grins* 


	3. Stroll in a City of Spiders

"Stroll in a City of Spiders"  
  
Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.  
  
Note: And remember folks parenthesis (. . .) indicate telepathy or rather the ability to talk to one another within our minds.  
  
The girls managed to get some sleep. However, after a few hours there was a knock on their door.  
  
Kristi woke up with a start.  
  
"Go away damn it!" Alex said with her eyes still shut.  
  
Kristi glanced over to Alex who seemed very angry to be awakened.  
  
"Let us sleep, we've been put through enough."  
  
Kristi looked around. "How long have we been out?" With a yawn, "couldn't have been more than a few hours!" Regardless, she went to the door with a slight limp.  
  
"That's exactly why I want to go back to sleep," Alex said.  
  
As Kristi opened the door Pharaun said, "Good morning my dears."  
  
Kristi closed the door and Alex rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. Kristi sighed and changed her mind about the door. Opening the door again, she opened it to a very surprised Pharaun who had his arms folded.  
  
"Wise choice," he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kristi said rubbing her eyes. "Alex! You're so not hiding on me now!"  
  
Jarlaxle walked to the door. "Good morning."  
  
"Aw hell," Kristi said seeing Jarlaxle.  
  
"Hell yes I am," Alex said hearing Kristi. She pulled the covers tighter so Kristi couldn't get them off easily.  
  
"You're as bad as a guy!" Kristi said yanking the covers off.  
  
"No, mine!" she said pulling them back.  
  
Jarlaxle looked amused. Pharaun used a spell to have the covers fly off.  
  
"Fine, just ruin our fun," Kristi said.  
  
"Aghh! No!" Alex curled into a ball. "Must sleep."  
  
Kristi smiled and said innocently. "Now you wouldn't want the nice drow to wake you up would you?"  
  
Alex reached over and bundled herself up in Kristi's blankets.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!"  
  
"Who the hell said I am getting up?!"  
  
"Me," Pharaun said folding his arms.  
  
Alex wrapped herself tighter in the covers.  
  
"The dark faced elf with the bad attitude," Kristi said.  
  
"If I could see you I would stick out my tongue but I am not moving. . .so goodnight."  
  
"We have more training today," Pharaun said.  
  
"Yes. . .lots more," Jarlaxle said looking to Kristi.  
  
"Now Alex do you remember the simple spell from yesterday it'd be a shame to use it again. . ." Pharaun said trailing off with a threat.  
  
Alex jumped out bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
"Wow, that's impressive," Kristi said to Pharaun.  
  
Alex mumbled, "evil sadist bastard."  
  
Kristi laughed quietly to herself, until Jarlaxle tossed her a sword. "Oh no not you too! Pharaun got to you. . .you know you wanted to sleep! But no!"  
  
"No it was I who woke him up," Jarlaxle said with a grin.  
  
"Damn," Alex and Kristi said at the same time.  
  
Jarlaxle handed Alex a crossbow.  
  
"Oh great, give her a weapon!"  
  
Alex looked at the weapon in her hand. "A cross bow? But it's so small."  
  
"Well if you prefer we do have longbows, but not everyone can operate them," Jarlaxle said.  
  
"Give her the larger one," Kristi said.  
  
"Try me," Alex said with a smile. Glancing to Kristi, "I have had practice."  
  
He shrugged and handed her the larger set.  
  
"And you," Jarlaxle said pointing to Kristi, "must learn to enchant your sword and weaponry."  
  
"Her with magic?!" Pharaun said in slight alarm.  
  
"What?" Kristi asked.  
  
"I'm not the only one here that has powers," Alex said.  
  
Kristi just shrugged.  
  
"I thought those were a fluke. . ." Pharaun said trailing off thoughtfully.  
  
"Really?" Jarlaxle asked looking at the two girls thoughtfully.  
  
"You thought wrong," Alex said to Pharaun.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I have a few powers up my sleeve," Kristi said. "I mean, nothing big unless I want them to be."  
  
Pharaun looked to Jarlaxle. "May I train this one today?" He motioned to Kristi.  
  
"What?!" Kristi mumbled, "Thanks Alex."  
  
"Of course," Jarlaxle said.  
  
"What did I do?" Alex asked innocently.  
  
Kristi's jaw drops.  
  
Alex shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
"Great the guy who put a spell of suffering on you is going to train me. . .great. Well, I had a feeling this was coming."  
  
Pharaun looked to Kristi suspiciously, but with expectation.  
  
Jarlaxle motioned to the bow in Alex's hands. "You any good with that?"  
  
"Umm," Alex smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Pharaun walked over to Kristi. "Are you ready to train?"  
  
"If I said no would it matter?"  
  
Pharaun folded his arms.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Placing a hand on Kristi's shoulder, "this will be a most interesting day of training."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
Jarlaxle bowed to Alex in a sweeping gesture. "Are you ready to train milady?"  
  
"Umm I guess so," Alex replied. She flashed a skeptical look to Kristi.  
  
Kristi looked to Alex and whispered, "Now you know what I dealt with."  
  
"Same to you," she said. Giving her a hug, "good luck."  
  
"You too," Kristi said. (Aw hell, now I gotta spend a day of probably getting my ass kicked by Pharaun. Hmm. . .I suppose I should actually be a polite student today. His last name is Mizzrym right?)  
  
(Yeah)  
  
Jarlaxle motioned for Alex to follow him. "Come along my dear."  
  
Alex cringed as she walked with Jarlaxle through another magical door that closed behind them. (Oh by that Valar I wish they would stop calling us that)  
  
Kristi walked over to Pharaun. "I am ready for my training. . .Master Mizzrym, are you ready for me?"  
  
Pharaun looked skeptically to Kristi. "A show of respect from you? An unexpected turn of events."  
  
"Of course Master Mizzrym, after all how could I possibly be rude to a purveyor of knowledge?"  
  
(Well ask what your training is Kristi)  
  
(Fine, fine) "May I inquire the nature of my training?"  
  
Pharaun smiled and waved his arms causing Kristi and himself to be transported elsewhere.  
  
"I'm curious to know what such magic you possess. . ."  
  
(Uh oh, he wants to know what magic I have, how the hell am I suppose to know?!)  
  
Pharaun muttered and incantation and a beam of energy projected from his fingers. Kristi instinctively covered her face with her arms and blocked the spell, somehow managing to deflect it.  
  
Alex turned to Jarlaxle. "So um Jarlaxle, sir. . .umm may I ask what my training is this day?"  
  
Smiled and took Alex's hand, "My dear who said anything about training. I just wanted to be rid of Pharaun. We are going to take a look at the City of Spiders."  
  
Alex's eyes widened. (Oh shit!)  
  
(What is it?!)  
  
(I am going to die, die, die. He's taking me into the city!)  
  
(What?! I bet you're going as a slave or something, just think positive)  
  
(How can I?! I'm going to frickin die!)  
  
"What are you doing my dear?" Pharaun said walking over to Kristi. "What secrets are you hiding in your mind?"  
  
"My secrets are my own." (You're not going to. . .die, well at least I hope not, just make sure you listen to Jarlaxle and don't piss off any drow)  
  
Jarlaxle noticed that Alex seemed somewhat frightened. "Relax, you will not be noticed. I possess items that priestesses cannot dispel, they wouldn't dare attack me."  
  
(I am going to die! Slowly too!)  
  
Pharaun grinned to Kristi. "Oh really? They are your own?" He placed a hand on her forehead and Kristi recoiled slightly. He blinked in surprise. He could not extract anything from her mind.  
  
(Alex you're not going to die slowly!) She turned to Pharaun. "Master Mizzrym again you speak cryptically. What does my training encompass?"  
  
He laughed. "I want you to get a. . .feel for the Spider Queen."  
  
(Okay Kristi, how about if I just come out and tell you that I am downright scared?)  
  
Kristi blinked both at Alex and Pharaun's words. Looking to Pharaun, "pardon?" (You're scared! holy shit! spider queen! holy shit!)  
  
"I'd like to see what Lloth's denizens see in you," Pharaun said advancing toward her.  
  
"Come my dear we are wasting time," Jarlaxle said to Alex. He took her hand again and was surprised that she pulled away.  
  
(Are you okay Kristi?)  
  
(So far I'm good. . .so far. What are you doing?)  
  
(What's happening? Me, I am refusing to go into the city) She looked to Jarlaxle's gaze. "Umm can we wait on this please?"  
  
(Wish I were with you)  
  
"Come. . .Kristi," Pharaun said saying her name too innocently. "Do you have doubts about the all mighty Lloth? Perhaps I can dispel them."  
  
(Definitely wishing I was with you)  
  
"My sweet, why would you want to wait on seeing the splendors of the city?" Jarlaxle grabbed Alex's arm more forcefully, dragged her through another door, and out onto the streets of the city, right in the middle of an open street filled with Drow commoners.  
  
Pharaun chanted to conjure a light that surrounded Kristi and himself, transporting them to some kind of cave that was adorned with spiders.  
  
Looked around at her surroundings wide eyed, but sensed where Alex was and worried for her. (Oh gosh! Alex. . .)  
  
Alex looked around, very frightened at her surroundings. (Oh no. . .wait, are you okay?)  
  
(Please don't tell me you're in the middle of a street. . .wait a minute, where the hell am I?)  
  
(Where are you?) She turned to Jarlaxle and said with pleading eyes, "Please, I beg you take me back now. . .I do not want to die at a young age. . .please." (I am resorting to begging)  
  
"It's not that I doubt. . ." she looked uneasily at the spider decorations.  
  
Pharaun chuckled. "Please I see through your façade." A spider crawled onto his hand and he whispered to it, and it started crawling toward Kristi.  
  
(I don't know where I am. . .Alex, just be glad you're not here, there's a spider)  
  
(This whole damn city is filled with the buggers! I want to get out now!)  
  
Kristi slowly backed away from the spider as its brethren joined it. She started to slowly panic. "What the-? Pharaun, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Just a simple test," he said observing. "I want to witness your magic firsthand as does my goddess."  
  
(Ah! spiders lots of spiders! I can't kill them, if I do with my luck something bad will happen)  
  
Jarlaxle looked to Alex grinning, then snickered.  
  
(Oh great he is grinning at me now)  
  
"My dear as long as you are seen with me, that will think nothing of this situation, after all I am Jarlaxle. And my ways are none to question. Now up my dear and let us walk. . ."  
  
(You best go with him Alex) She stood rigidly as the spiders crawled over her and noticed a mist forming to her right.  
  
(Oh my gosh! Kristi, are you okay?! I do not like this, this is worse than yesterday)  
  
Kristi watched as a spider approached her, but Pharaun didn't seem to see it.  
  
He asked her anxiously, "What do you see?"  
  
(But I really do not like this I am being glared at in a not so nice way)  
  
(Well don't look at them! avoid eye contact!) "I don't see anything."  
  
(I'm trying!) She stood up and followed Jarlaxle.  
  
Pharaun knew she was lying, so muttered a spell that would cause the wound on her shoulder to grow cold. He watched as she winced in pain. "What do you see?"  
  
"Just a spider!" She breathed a sigh of relief as the spiders crawled off of her, but then she fell to the ground.  
  
"Curious. . .very curious, you do possess magic after all."  
  
"Well yeah! What in the nine hells did you do that for?" She glared at Pharaun.  
  
"For my amusement," he paused. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Things I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
He waved his hand to cause Kristi to be in more pain. "What? No crying?"  
  
"None that you'll see now," she was growing angry and sent some of her pain to him, causing him to stumble back in anger.  
  
As they walked in the city Alex mumbled, "I do not like this."  
  
"What do you not like about this my dear?"  
  
Alex looked around, "Them. . .they are all staring or leering at me."  
  
Jarlaxle laughed. "My dear, humans in this realm are slaves, and those as pretty as you are often bed slaves for the frustrated males that can hide them." He placed a hand to her cheek.  
  
(Oh shit Kristi! I know this was going to be bad!)  
  
(What?!)  
  
(He said that humans as pretty as myself are bed slaves!! Can we go home now? Please?!)  
  
(Damn drow. . .) Inwardly she thought of many obscene words.  
  
Pharaun laughed and waved his hand, transporting them to a street in the city.  
  
"Aw hell."  
  
"Now where is Jarlaxle? I sense he is not training your. . .what did you call her?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
Jarlaxle saw Alex's fear and chuckled. "Don't worry my dear they will not touch you as long as you are with me. You see these men here," he motioned to the other drow on the street, "are of my mercenary group and are under my command."  
  
Pharaun stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Though, Jarlaxle's training methods are rather odd." He turned his attention to Kristi. "Let us now attune your senses." He motioned to a drow that looked angrily to them. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"Why? He's probably a member of the sixth house or something," she blinked at her own words.  
  
Pharaun appeared surprised. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Some questions are best left unanswered. . ." she replied, for she didn't know how she knew herself.  
  
Alex whirled to face Jarlaxle. She was angry despite her fear. "So I am posing as your slave then?" She glared, "This is madness! What does this have to do with us going back to the surface?"  
  
Kristi blinked overhearing Alex. (I told you you'd be posing as a slave)  
  
(Well this is not fairing good in my book. I just want to go home!)  
  
(Amen to that. We have got to get to the surface; it's the only way. Here there is dark magic which will lead to dark places; we have to get up there. . .there's someone who can help us. These guys are stalling. . .I'm not sure why though)  
  
Jarlaxle laughed at Alex's comments. "You are right about posing as my slave, but as to the reasons why we are doing this. . .you and your friend shall have to wait to find out. There is no escape to the surface without us."  
  
"What do you mean with you?"  
  
(What does he mean us?!)  
  
Jarlaxle laughed, but not joyfully this time, and he glared down to Alex. "Do you honestly think two humans can brave the Underdark alone without any aid?! The only reason that the two of you can even see in the realm is because of the spells that Master Mizzrym and myself have set upon the two of you."  
  
Alex stammered, "I. . .I am s. . .sorry. . ."  
  
"Master Mizzrym why are we on the street?"  
  
Pharaun took her to the side into a secluded alley. "You best keep your voice down."  
  
"What aren't you telling us? I sense that you are hiding something. How naive do you think humans are?"  
  
He glared at her. "Honestly do you think your mind can comprehend the Underdark? You sense its darkness. But, why don't you gaze into the darkness my dear?"  
  
Kristi answered quietly, "Because then the darkness gazes into you."  
  
Pharaun was pleased with himself. "Precisely." He took her arm and dragged her onto the street.  
  
(Oh great both of us on the street, this is not good. Good thing I can act)  
  
Jarlaxle laughed at Alex's words. "You have only glimpsed the Realms of the Underdark and you think the two of you can venture into its wilds unprotected and come out unharmed?" He glared down to her. "Without us the two of you would be on the alter as an offering to the Spider Queen!"  
  
Alex trembled slightly and looked to the ground.  
  
(Stay strong Alex)  
  
(At least you are not being threatened)  
  
(Not physically threatened. . .more like a darkness settling on my heart. But we both must stay strong)  
  
(I don't know if I can stay strong)  
  
(We have to)  
  
Pharaun showed Kristi a slab with what appeared to be dried blood on it. "Do you see this? Unless you learn the dark ways on the drow this is where you will lie as you are sacrificed unto it."  
  
Kristi looked to the slab, staring at it in a mixture of horror and knowing. "Fine, I'll learn what I must."  
  
Alex trembled more and was fighting not to break down. (I can't! This is too much! I don't think I will be able to do this!)  
  
(Yes you can!) Kristi worried for her friend and she whirled to Pharaun. "Where is Alex?"  
  
Alex shook her head. (No! No I can't!)  
  
Pharaun shrugged. "How am I supposed to know what Jarlaxle does with her?" He held Kristi in a vice grip as she tried to break away from him. His eyes widened as Kristi's anger grew in intensity and they were surrounded in a dark smoke. When the smoke cleared they were beside Jarlaxle and Alex.  
  
Jarlaxle saw that Alex was trembling and wondered what was going on inside her head. It seemed as if she was arguing with some inner force. He blinked in surprise when Pharaun and Kristi appeared.  
  
Kristi looked to Jarlaxle with ice in her eyes. She went over to Alex placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jarlaxle walked over to Pharaun, a look of puzzlement in his eyes. "How did you get here?"  
  
"There's more to these humans then they let on."  
  
Alex looked up to see Kristi and hugged her. "I can't do this. . ."  
  
"Yes you can, look at me." Alex cast her eyes down. "Just look!"  
  
Alex shook her head and growled, "no!"  
  
Kristi met Alex's eyes. "We have made it this far. . .do not fear the unknown or death for that matter. Face it head on and we will survive. . .do you hear me? Look at me. . .you know it to be true; we must stay strong, if not physically but mentally. We can do this together "  
  
Alex took in a deep breath. "I. . . I. . .will try for both of our sakes."  
  
"Good, I don't know what would come over me. . .what force would take over if we didn't face this together."  
  
Alex hugged Kristi again. "I would have lost already if it weren't for you."  
  
"No prob," she said slightly embarrassed by the hug. "Dude, not in front of the drow." She suppressed a laugh and Alex giggled a little.  
  
Jarlaxle watched the girls in growing wonder, then shook his head and turned to Pharaun. "How did you get here?"  
  
"The darker haired one is a force to be reckoned with when she is angered. I'm not sure how she sensed the other. It is an interesting conundrum."  
  
"I noticed that Alex seemed to be arguing with something mentally. Do you think that the two of them some how have a link?"  
  
"It is very rare, but I have suspected as much."  
  
Jarlaxle whispered to Pharaun. "We could test them. Instead of having them stay in the same room tonight. We shall separate them. And we can cast an undetectable spell to see if they can communicate with each other."  
  
Pharaun smiled, "I have such a spell."  
  
Kristi noticed that Jarlaxle and Pharaun were talking quietly amongst themselves. "I can sense that they are both plotting."  
  
Alex nodded. "But what are they plotting?"  
  
"Well, my dears training today has come to an end. . .you shall retire to separate chambers tonight," Pharaun said with a grin peeking at his lips.  
  
Kristi sighed, "that."  
  
"Separate?!"  
  
"What? They can't do that!"  
  
"I do not like this. . .I do not like this at all."  
  
"Neither do I Alex, we're pawns in their cruel game. . .let's play it and become victorious. Its like chess Alex, remember a pawn eventually can become a Queen." She grinned to Alex. "Don't you love it when I get philosophical?"  
  
"Sometimes," Alex said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I wonder where our 'separate' chambers will be."  
  
Jarlaxle grinned to her, "That you will never find out."  
  
Pharaun chanted a spell and the girls were enveloped in a blue light as they were sent to their separate chambers.  
  
Jarlaxle chuckled. "Then it is done, but shall we heighten the odd?"  
  
"Heighten? How so?"  
  
"To make it more interesting we could remove their spells of sight. . ."  
  
Pharaun smiled evidently amused. "This will be most enjoyable."  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
K: When drow say something is enjoyable, maybe it's just me, but I get nervous. And if you think the training is bad now. . .oh boy, just wait until later. Now please review before a spell prevents us from seeing your comments!  
  
Many thanks go out to people who have reviewed so far! *Bows head in their direction* 


	4. ‘Fun’ in the Underdark

Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.  
  
Alex and Kristi cursed aloud as they were each sent to their separate chambers.  
  
Kristi started talking aloud to herself. "They're planning something, but what?" Pausing, "I don't want to think like them. . ."  
  
Alex began to pace. "My gods, how the hell do I get out of here?" She tried looking for a door, but could find none.  
  
Jarlaxle nodded, "the next step Master Mizzrym."  
  
"Of course," he said, producing an emerald gem from the folds of his robe. He lightly waved his fingers over it, then sprinkled some dirt on it from a pouch, and chanted in an ancient tongue. When it was complete, "it is ready, if they do make contact we shall hear all which they say. . .now to make their eyesight go dark."  
  
Pharaun clenched his fist muttering and opened his fist to reveal a clear crystal. "It is done."  
  
Kristi was engulfed by darkness and she immediately, for lack of better words, started to freak out. "What the hell?! I already can't see far away! Damn it!" She tried concentrating her eyes to make out the smallest discernable shapes.  
  
Alex stopped pacing, noticing she could no longer see. "Oh my gods, no! No, no, no, no, no, no! I already have poor eyesight, I don't need this."  
  
Kristi mumbled, "The darkness will not overtake me."  
  
Alex proceeded to talk to herself, "I can handle this."  
  
Kristi took a calming breath. "Okay relax." She closed her eyes and attempted to walk around the room. She succeeded in tripping. "Damn it!" She concentrated again, "I do not need eyesight."  
  
Jarlaxle turned to gaze at the wizard. "If we can figure out how to break their mental link, if one should exist, it will be easier to break their wills."  
  
"Yes, they should be much easier to exert influence on; I will have to consult the aged texts to find a spell." He waved his hands and a door appeared. "Would you like to retreat to my study for some viewing pleasure? We can watch both of their actions."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They entered the study and proceeded to watch the girls by a scrying mirror.  
  
Kristi stumbled around the room attempting to concentrate. "My mind can overcome the darkness, it will not overcome me." She had her hands outstretched in front of her, but slowly drew them to her side. In her mind she could make out the logistics of the room and she mumbled to herself, "great no door." She sat down cross-legged and proceeded to meditate.  
  
Alex still talked to herself. "I can do this. It's only darkness." She sat on the floor where she stopped and sighed deeply. "Okay, this is not so bad. I can handle this."  
  
"Are they talking to themselves?" Jarlaxle asked Pharaun in amusement.  
  
"I think they are."  
  
Two hours later Kristi finally stopped meditating and looked around the room strangely. "Why do I have a feeling like I'm being watched?"  
  
Pharaun chuckled aloud as he answered her question to himself. "Because you are my dear."  
  
Alex had a similar feeling as Kristi where she was. "I sense something."  
  
"It looks like the other suspects something as well," Jarlaxle pointed out.  
  
Alex jumped up, thinking she heard something from above. "What the hell? No, it's just my imagination."  
  
Kristi heard something but dismissed it. "If this is some kind of demented test I'll. . ." She trailed off in warning, but stopped herself from saying something more, calming herself.  
  
Alex started to pace again. "I can't take this I am going to crack! Oh by the gods, where is Kristi?"  
  
Jarlaxle mused aloud. "Hmm, it seems that the light haired one will be the easiest to break."  
  
"It will be most entertaining to break them," Pharaun said with a laugh. "The one seems to gain strength from the other, if that one falls to us the other will follow, with resistance of course."  
  
Kristi wondered aloud. "I hope that Alex is okay." She paused to think, "she is, she must be."  
  
Alex quickened her pace. "I'm going to crack! I can't take much more of this."  
  
Kristi slowly started to pace her room. "I can't sleep. Something keeps me awake, but what is it?" She reeled slightly as she felt Alex panic.  
  
Alex went to lie on the floor. "I'll just try to sleep."  
  
Kristi paused. "Of course. . . I know what they seek to test us on. But I best get some sleep. The world of the unconscious dream, privy only to me awaits." She went to lie down on the bed, but couldn't get to sleep.  
  
"She is catching onto our plot," Pharaun said getting anxious.  
  
"Give it time Master Mizzrym."  
  
Alex thought to herself, 'maybe if I contact Kristi...' Her eyes widened. "No! They may be able to sense it. That's why they separated us. No, no, that can't be right. How could they know?"  
  
"Clever little humans aren't they? Perhaps we should take measures to force communication."  
  
Pharaun looked to the mercenary. "What kind of measures?" He chuckled as Jarlaxle smirked widely. "I see. . .which would you like to persuade?"  
  
"You best take the difficult one." He drew his sword. "The fair haired one will crack under pain." He disappeared from the study.  
  
Alex tossed and turned on the bed. "It's too damn dark in here. Everyone always told me I had good night vision, but it is not helping me now is it?" She tossed again.  
  
Jarlaxle snuck into Alex's room quietly.  
  
Alex sat straight up as she sensed something changed in the room. She turned her head wildly. "Hello? Is someone in here?!"  
  
Kristi sat up suddenly in her bed and looked around. "I know you're in here, why lurk in the shadows?" She rolled out of the bed just as a stray spell hit the bed where she was lying. "That would be Pharaun. . ." She inwardly cursed because she still couldn't see.  
  
"Blinded by the darkness human?"  
  
"Not as much as you're blinded by hatred Pharaun," she said dodging another spell.  
  
Jarlaxle silently crept forward.  
  
Alex sensed something to her left, so she rolled to her right. A sword slashed down where she was sitting. "What the hell? Who's there?!"  
  
"Fear. . ." Jarlaxle said quietly as he slipped to the side again.  
  
Alex clenched her eyes shut. "I will not give in to their will." She dodged to her right as something rushed by her left.  
  
Pharaun advanced from the shadows and pushed Kristi back into the wall, grabbing her throat. She tried to scream but couldn't get air to her lungs. She kicked Pharaun aside coughing.  
  
"Resistant aren't we human?"  
  
Through a cough, "who me?" She charged at a presence to her left. Pharaun stepped back but pushed her away with magic. "Fool, do you honestly think you can best me?"  
  
Kristi faced his direction painfully. "Best no, resist yes."  
  
"Do you know what could happen to you?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Indeed. . .not for yourself, I see through your façade."  
  
"There is no façade, you assume too much."  
  
Pharaun extended his hand toward Kristi.  
  
Kristi grasped her chest and fell to her knees. It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart.  
  
"Ah. . .bowing, such a respectful position."  
  
Kristi tried to use her magic to push him away but he only tightened his grip.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She managed to stand in defiance.  
  
"Because I can," he replied extending his other hand to cause pain in her head.  
  
Jarlaxle remained in the shadows. He was a sly wraith waiting for the opportunity to strike. He grinned and thought, 'trying to be strong for your friend's sake. But how long will you last?'  
  
"Answer me! Who's there? Answer me. I demand it!" Alex said clenching her fists at her sides.  
  
Jarlaxle laughed aloud. The noise started Alex and she yelled, "Answer me damn it! Now!"  
  
He quietly snuck behind Alex and wrapped his arms about her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Would you like to know who I am?" he asked laughing into her ear.  
  
"Jarlaxle," Alex gasped. It was the only word that came to her mind. Composing herself, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Because I can, and maybe you posing as a bed slave was not as fake as you thought," Jarlaxle said with a grin.  
  
"No!" Alex said immediately panicking. She thought to herself, 'oh gods, Kristi . . .no I can't, that's what they want.'  
  
Kristi could see Alex through the pain, but didn't dare call out. "You'll not get what you want!" She held her head in anguish.  
  
"Oh yes I will," Pharaun said with a smile.  
  
She was growing angrier by the minute sensing Alex's panic. Her anger fueling her, she used her last bit of strength to send pain to Pharaun and Jarlaxle. Pharaun felt the effects immediately and fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. Kristi fell as well and crawled for the dagger in his boot. She held it in her hand, but dropped it in disgust, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You can't do it," Pharaun said picking up the dagger and slowly standing. He walked over to her and placed the dagger in her hand, then put the tip to his chest. "Do it. Shed the blood."  
  
She knocked the dagger away, "no!"  
  
Jarlaxle kissed Alex's ear. "Give in. . ."  
  
"No! Never! This is just a trick."  
  
The spell took its effect and Jarlaxle was jolted with pain. Feeling his grip loosen, Alex kicked him in the knee and scrambled to the other side of the room. She started to rock slightly and mumble, "no, no, no."  
  
Jarlaxle swiftly made his way over to her and pinned her to the ground. "Give in."  
  
She struggled in his grip. "No!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kristi was struggling with Pharaun and grabbed an emerald gem from a pocket of his robes. They fought over that and they were surrounded by a green mist, transporting them to where the other emerald gem was located. That other gem just happened to be located in Jarlaxle's pocket and Kristi and Pharaun fell into the room where he was.  
  
"Ow. . ." Kristi said looking around.  
  
Alex turned her head, "Kristi?!"  
  
Kristi ran over to Jarlaxle wrenching his sword from the sheathe at his side. "You better get off of her right now! I won't kill, but boy will you be hurting!"  
  
Jarlaxle blinked, but shook his head and let Alex go.  
  
Kristi's eyes burned with hatred as she breathed heavily and painfully. Walking over to Alex, "you okay?"  
  
She looked to her friend. "Kristi. . . how-?"  
  
"Don't ask, don't even ask. Even I have secrets from you."  
  
Alex shook her head and whispered, "I almost gave in."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"But if you had not come I would have!"  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift." She turned to the two drow, "well?" She still gripped the sword tightly in her hand.  
  
Alex looked to the two drow as well.  
  
Pharaun turned to Jarlaxle, "how did she get your sword?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not even I know that."  
  
Kristi lowered the sword and tossed it back to Jarlaxle, much to Alex's dismay. "We still need their aid."  
  
Alex slowly stood up and braced herself against the wall. "Answer us!" Lowering her voice, "Why?"  
  
"Yes, we deserve an answer!" She folded her arms in defiance.  
  
Jarlaxle grinned. "It was but another test."  
  
"Hah! I don't buy it," Kristi spat out. After a moment she calmed herself.  
  
Alex shook her head refusing to believe his answer. But she didn't say anything, not wanting to anger the drow again. "I would really like to be able to see again."  
  
Pharaun sighed heavily and clenched his fist, then opened it muttering a spell.  
  
Kristi and Alex blinked and after a few times they were able to see the two drow clearly.  
  
"Well, I'd say you passed the test," Pharaun said with the hint of a pout in his voice.  
  
Jarlaxle nodded. "Let them retire to their room."  
  
"Fine, I must retire to mine. . .to mull over this matter privately," Pharaun said exiting the room swiftly.  
  
Jarlaxle motioned for the two girls to follow him.  
  
"Should we?" Alex asked Kristi.  
  
"May as well, we're together. If he tries anything he's has to go through me."  
  
Alex nodded and they both followed Jarlaxle.  
  
"Thank you," Alex whispered to Kristi.  
  
"No problem," she whispered back, eyeing Jarlaxle warily each time he turned around.  
  
Jarlaxle led them to their room and gestured them inside, once they were inside he locked the door from the outside.  
  
Both hearing the door lock Alex groaned and said sarcastically, "great."  
  
Kristi tried the door and sighed.  
  
"Well at least we are together," Alex said.  
  
"Thank goodness for that." She then dragged a chair and used it to block the door. "Just in case.  
  
Jarlaxle walked back to his study and contacted Pharaun.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That did not go according to plan. They are stronger than we thought."  
  
"Yes they are, but they are only strong together, divide them and they will fall. How close was the fair-haired one to falling?"  
  
"She was about to fall, that was until the dark haired one appeared."  
  
"I suspected as much, you always seem to have a. . .substantial influence on humans. . ."  
  
"Yes, yes. But now how do we proceed?"  
  
"The dark haired one resisted, but I feel as if I am slowly breaking her spirit even though she will never admit it."  
  
"Then that is an advancement."  
  
"We must proceed again tomorrow, how about we train them together? Together they are strong, but together we are stronger."  
  
"That could work, but how do you suggest we go about it?"  
  
"We must find their weakness, what they fear the most."  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"We find that fear and use it against them."  
  
"Then they will bend to our will."  
  
"Precisely, they cannot resist it for long."  
  
"Especially the fair haired one," Jarlaxle said with a grin. "She will be the first to break. Once she falls the other will follow."  
  
"Yes, but once she ends her resistance both of us will concentrate our efforts on the darker haired one.  
  
"Now, what shall tomorrow's training be?"  
  
"Tomorrow I shall have a spell which will reveal their fears to us, I know of one. Then we shall commence the training."  
  
Jarlaxle's grin widened. "We may win after all."  
  
"Yes, we may win yet. Now, I must consult some magical scrolls. I shall meet you tomorrow."  
  
"I bid you goodnight then. Meet me tomorrow in front of their room."  
  
"I will be there."  
  
Jarlaxle closed the link of the gem and walked calmly to his room.  
  
Kristi sat on the bed looking at Alex. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay?!" Alex stopped, realizing she snapped at her friend. "I'm sorry. . .yeah, I think so."  
  
"You think so?" Kristi asked giving her a look.  
  
Alex nodded. "It could be worse really."  
  
"What did he try to do?"  
  
"Kristi, you already know, so why ask?"  
  
"But it weighs heavy on you even now, you have to let it out or it will haunt you."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Why must you always be right?"  
  
"It's what I do best," Kristi said with a sly smile.  
  
Alex smiled slightly despite the gloomy conversation topic. "Can we just sleep?" She rolled over on her bed.  
  
"Sure, you don't have to talk about it now; your dreams will ease the pain."  
  
Alex laughed sarcastically. "Dreams. . . What good dreams would come after today?"  
  
"Remember Alex we still can control our dreams, don't let them hold sway in them."  
  
Alex nodded. "You're right, as usual."  
  
'"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. . .yet there is hope. . ."' Kristi said quoting from the Lord of the Rings movie. "Come on, you know the rest. I know you can see it in your mind."  
  
'"When company is true."'  
  
"Exactly, just dream of Lord of the Rings and the city of Rivendell."  
  
Rolling over to look at Kristi. "Now tell me honestly, are you frightened?"  
  
"I've been frightened every single day of my life; if I don't have fear then I won't be who I am."  
  
Alex nodded and asked quietly. "Can I dream of Middle Earth and adventures there?"  
  
"Yes, you can dream of that, of happier times."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded. "Thank you, good night."  
  
"Good night my friend," Kristi said. She waited until Alex fell asleep before hugging her knees to her chest and dropping her head. A few stray tears fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away and drifted to sleep.  
  
When morning came there were no pleasant rays of sunlight upon their faces. Kristi yawned and found that Alex was still asleep with a small smile on her face. An idea crossed her mind and an amused grin formed on her face as Alex rolled over and mumbled in her sleep.  
  
She splashed water on her own face to wake herself up, then with a grin went over to Alex sprinkling water on her face. She silently laughed to herself. As she sprinkled she softly sang, "it's raining, it's pouring."  
  
Alex blinked open her eyes in confusion and awoke to a smiling Kristi. "Now that's not nice. . ."  
  
Kristi laughed aloud at the expression on her face. "What? I dreamed of rain, so I decided to share some with you." She laughed again splashing more water at her.  
  
"Don't make me have to hurt you."  
  
Kristi smiled deviously and continued splashing water.  
  
"That's it!" Alex stood and started attacking Kristi with water.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I know you didn't dream of a storm!"  
  
"And so what if I didn't?"  
  
"Oh no reason. . .did I mention I dreamt of a bed?" Kristi hit Alex with a pillow.  
  
Alex retaliates, "it's been a while since I saw a good storm."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Kristi said as she dodged a pillow, "with thunder and lightning." She sat for a moment in a slight reverie.  
  
Alex took advantage of this to toss another pillow and arm herself with another. "Try me now," she said as she charged.  
  
Kristi stepped out of the way and tossed a blanket on Alex before being knocked onto the bed.  
  
Jarlaxle absently twirled the feather on his hat as he waited for Pharaun outside of the girls' room. He shook his head in disapproval of the laughter he heard within the room.  
  
Pharaun strode over to Jarlaxle and tilted his head slightly. "Do you hear. . .laughter?"  
  
Jarlaxle nodded. "Yes, and I disapprove."  
  
"Yes. . .odd behavior." He went to unlock the door but found a chair blocking his way.  
  
Jarlaxle shook his head. "This is not going as planned."  
  
Pharaun sprinkled some powder into his hand and lifted it in order to magically lift the chair. "Since when has anything gone as planned?"  
  
"We must take drastic measures."  
  
Pharaun's eyes lit up deviously as he nodded, wondering what drastic measures Jarlaxle was concocting under the bright green hat he was wearing.  
  
Alex stopped attacking Kristi as she noticed the door open.  
  
"Oh great, they're here," Kristi said in a sarcastic tone. She dropped her pillow.  
  
"Lovely. . .just lovely," Alex said in a similar tone.  
  
Kristi mumbled to Alex, "I don't think they'd comprehend a pillow fight."  
  
Alex absently nodded and backed up a few steps when she saw Jarlaxle.  
  
Kristi casually stepped in front of Alex and stared at the drow with a raised eyebrow, ever suspicious of their motives.  
  
Authors' Note:  
  
K: Well, there were variances of 'fun' in this chapter. But what drastic measures await the two girls? Will their sense of fun dwindle as the gloom of the Underdark settles on their souls? In the next chapter you shall get a hint about these answers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! *Kristi holds out Jarlaxle's hat while Alex holds a sign, which reads 'please leave a review'*  
  
Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all our reviewers thus far. Thank you to Sarah who has dealt with the two of us talking about the RP (for it seems like ages now) and now shall have better understanding. Thank you to Becky who has glimpsed the future of the RP and is now learning of its past. Thank you to Oracle10 whose comments always put a smile on our faces. Thank you to singvogel for saying what it is that you like and you're welcome, lol. Thank you to koga711 whose comment made me do a little dance about my house...erm, you didn't hear that... And finally thank you to Griz whose review was a nice surprise and greatly appreciated. Even though this update took me a month *grumbles about 'evil papers and exams'* I shall try to edit and update weekly since I'll be on my summer break come the end of April/early May...ah, the life of a college student... 


	5. A Bond in Danger

Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.  
  
Jarlaxle grinned and glanced to Kristi, then to Alex. "Are we ready for today's lessons?"  
  
Alex backed up a little farther when she saw Jarlaxle looking at her.  
  
Kristi glared at Jarlaxle, noticing Alex back up. "Sure," pausing, "but what do these lessons entail?"  
  
"Today we will be training together," Jarlaxle said with an air of anticipation.  
  
Alex let out a soft sigh of relief, but Kristi looked between Pharaun and Jarlaxle suspiciously. "I would hope that we would be training together. What exactly is our training today?"  
  
Alex nodded along with Kristi's question.  
  
Pharaun walked over to the girls. "We're going to find your weaknesses. . ."  
  
Alex blinked, "What?! How so?"  
  
Kristi held her ground as Jarlaxle advanced and could almost feel Alex tense as he said, "We have our ways."  
  
Alex turned to Kristi and said quietly, "I soooo do not like the sound of that."  
  
Kristi couldn't help but agree, "I have a bad feeling about this. . ."  
  
Pharaun motioned them to follow. "Follow us to your next. . .test."  
  
"I'm beginning to really dislike these 'tests,'" Kristi grumbled.  
  
"Come," Jarlaxle said. "We do not have time for delay."  
  
Kristi sighed, "fine. Come on Alex." She followed making sure there was a good distance between Alex and Jarlaxle. She was a protective friend who was not going to let a drow, a drow especially like Jarlaxle, get too close to Alex. Not on her watch.  
  
Alex shifted nervously. "So, umm where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I don't think you want to know Alex," Kristi said, fearing the worse.  
  
Pharaun couldn't help but fiendishly grin. As the girls were distracted by their own worries, he quietly chanted a spell. Extending his hand upward he transported the group to a lavishly decorated room, filled with small spider relics. Jarlaxle dusted off his vest of the magical energy from the spell and looked to Pharaun expectantly.  
  
Kristi and Alex were preoccupied with the room's appearance.  
  
Alex shuddered then whispered to Kristi, "well at least they are not real."  
  
"Yeah. . .for now."  
  
Alex gave her a look, "don't say that!"  
  
Kristi mumbled to herself trying to figure out why the drow had brought them here of all places. "Weakness. . . weaknesses. . .what could that mean?" Her eyes widened as she considered Alex, "oh no. . .our fears. . ."  
  
Alex blinked, overhearing Kristi. "What?"  
  
Pharaun chanted quickly and a faint light moved from him over to the spiders. When the light faded, the spiders started to move. Kristi and Alex stared at the once prone, now moving spiders.  
  
Alex looked around frightfully, noticing there were spiders all around the room. "Umm, Kristi. . ."  
  
Kristi was about to answer, but yelped as her arms were twisted behind her back to prevent her from struggling. She whipped her head around. "Jarlaxle, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Pharaun made a complex movement with his fingers, causing spider webs to prevent Alex from making an escape. He then chanted a command to the spiders to surround Alex.  
  
"Kristi!" Alex started to swat at the spiders. "Get them away!"  
  
Kristi struggled with Jarlaxle, but her efforts were futile as he proceeded to chain to her a pillar.  
  
Jarlaxle pulled on the chain to lash Kristi to the pillar. "Watch as your friend  
  
suffers!"  
  
Kristi winced at the chain's tightness, but more so at his words. "No!" She proceeded to utter several expletives at Jarlaxle.  
  
Alex started to back away from the spiders, but a wall stopped her efforts. "No, no, no, no, no. . .get them away! I hate spiders!"  
  
Pharaun smirked, "you see my dears; we have ascertained your greatest fears."  
  
Jarlaxle leaned behind Kristi and whispered, "You can't help her."  
  
Kristi tried her best to ignore him. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the magic that she had felt ever since she entered this world.  
  
The chains started to tremble with her effort, but Pharaun prevented her use of magic. "Now now my dear you wouldn't want to ruin our fun."  
  
Alex looked up to see what was happening to Kristi. She almost seemed to sense her use of magic. "No!" She ran up to the spider web that prevented her from getting to her friend.  
  
Jarlaxle brushed back some of Kristi's hair and whispered, "You are powerless to help your friend."  
  
Kristi looked on in horror as several spiders advanced toward Alex and increased her struggling.  
  
Alex screamed, "No! Please make them go away!"  
  
Kristi paused in her struggling at Alex's words. "I. . .can't. . ." She fell speechless.  
  
Alex screamed as a spider crawled on her leg and she frantically brushed it off, only to have more crawl onto her.  
  
Pharaun yelled, "You both are weak!"  
  
Kristi gave Pharaun an icy glare and her greens eyes seemed to flash silver. She concentrated her efforts on building up power within her, not only for her sake, but for her friend's.  
  
Alex looked up with tears in her eyes. But at Pharaun's words she growled out, "No! I will not be weak in front of you!"  
  
Kristi smiled. "That's it Alex! Fight-"  
  
The hilt of Jarlaxle's sword connected with the back of Kristi's head, silencing her encouragement.  
  
Alex happened to look at her friend at that precise moment. "No! No! Kristi!"  
  
Kristi felt like something exploded in the back of her head. She blinked and felt disoriented and mumbled, "it's what they want." Her head dropped forward and she fell unconscious.  
  
Alex turned to Pharaun and Jarlaxle. "You bastards!! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Jarlaxle sheathed his sword. "Now that your. . .friend is subdued we can work on your weakness."  
  
Pharaun stroked the spider shaped pendant in his hand, which acted as the controller for the spiders in the room. Chanting a spell, he summoned a very large spider.  
  
Alex looked on, horrified at the sight of the spider. "Please tell me, why are you doing this?"  
  
Pharaun tossed his hair back in superiority. "Do we even need a reason? Besides you should already know the answer, the dark haired one figured it out."  
  
Jarlaxle touched the cheek of a helpless Kristi, but restrained himself. "Yes, you should know the answer."  
  
Kristi slowly started to stir.  
  
Alex looked to Kristi, then back to Pharaun, and then the giant spider. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Kristi slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze fell on Alex, even though her heavy head wanted her gaze to fall on the floor. She felt weak and lights that looked like spiders appeared on the inside her eyelids whenever she blinked. "You bastards!"  
  
Jarlaxle looked to Kristi. "Oh you're awake. . .good."  
  
Alex fearfully looked to her. "Kristi what are they talking about?"  
  
"Yes Kristi," Pharaun said mocking Alex, "what are we talking about?"  
  
Alex backed into the wall as the giant spider advanced toward her.  
  
"I don't know," Kristi murmured.  
  
That response earned her a slap across the face from Jarlaxle.  
  
Alex quickly looked up at the sound of the slap. "Kristi!" She tried to step forward but the spider seemed to hiss at her, so she pressed herself against the wall again.  
  
"They seek to bend our wills, control us. . ." Kristi then talked quickly, "Alex you need to-"  
  
Jarlaxle clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kristi continued her train of thought to Alex's mind. (You need to stand up to your fear. . .use what they've taught you, they're not expecting it!)  
  
Pharaun grinned as he heard the connection. "We got it!"  
  
Kristi looked down guiltily and hoped that her words would reach Alex as the spider continued its advance to her. She felt numb and if it weren't for the chain, holding her to the pillar, her knees would have gone out. She mumbled, "What have I done?"  
  
Pharaun and Jarlaxle looked extremely pleased with themselves.  
  
Alex slid down the wall and sat on the ground trembling in fear. "I can't! I can't do it Kristi!"  
  
Kristi still felt numb, but she had to stay strong. She covered her sad eyes with determination. "Yes you can! You can! Believe that you can."  
  
Alex looked up with tear filled eyes and a few rolled down her cheek. She whispered, "I can't."  
  
The spider approached Alex and was now inches from her. Alex began to panic madly. This was her worst fears. . .times ten. . .times one hundred. . .times. . .perhaps there was no number.  
  
Kristi banished her own feelings and gritted her teeth. "You may not believe in  
  
yourself. . .but I do!"  
  
She directed her last bit of strength at the spider to have it go after Pharaun. Though her efforts were noble, the results were not. Pharaun growled in anger and extended his hand at Kristi to shoot her with a bolt of lightning. Kristi screamed and the chains seemed to grow superheated and alive. They twisted around her as she came free of the pillar and remained on her as she fell painfully to the ground.  
  
Jarlaxle couldn't help but wince and said to both of the girls. "Give in it will be less painless."  
  
Kristi rasped out, "never." She struggled to get to her knees.  
  
Alex huddled on the ground, shaking madly. "Please just make this all stop! Please?!"  
  
"No Alex no!" Jarlaxle kicked Kristi and she leaned against the wall in pain. Ignoring the chains that bit into her skin, she vainly yelled, "Leave her alone!"  
  
Pharaun laughed cruelly, "You're not in a position to negotiate."  
  
Jarlaxle looked to Kristi, then grinned and slowly advanced toward Alex.  
  
Kristi's eyes widened, "you bastard!"  
  
Pharaun shook his head and hit Kristi with another bolt of lightning.  
  
Kristi yelped and writhed in pain.  
  
"Stop this!" Alex slowly sat up, "Stop this now!"  
  
Kristi muttered deliriously. "Pain is a sign of life, there is no fear derived from pain."  
  
Pharaun paused to give Kristi what looked like a sign of respect, but whether it was or not he decided to change his mind and hit her with another bolt of lightning.  
  
Alex looked beyond the spider. "Kristi! No!" Standing up, "I  
  
said stop this madness!"  
  
Pharaun stopped for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"There is no point in it, we will never give in! Not as long as we have each other."  
  
Pharaun chuckled, "exactly."  
  
Alex's eyes widened as she finally noticed how close Jarlaxle was to her. Slowly backing away from him she addressed Pharaun, "What do you mean 'exactly'?"  
  
"If we sever your bond of friendship," Pharaun seemed to spit out the last word, "then you will both fall to our will. The bonds are weakening under our will."  
  
She backed into the wall. "No, never! "Never will you break our friendship, never!" She looked to Kristi.  
  
Kristi smiled softly, until Pharaun walked over to her. He dragged her by the chains over to the giant spider, dismissing the spider web. He turned her head so that it faced the spider. Kristi's eyes fell on Alex instead.  
  
Jarlaxle walked up to Alex until his face was only inches from hers. "Now now my sweet. You can try to resist all you want but it will be of no use."  
  
Alex shuddered at his closeness and tears filled her eyes. "No!" She whispered and shook her head, "no. . ." She slid down to the floor again. "Stop, please don't hurt her!"  
  
Kristi gritted her teeth and lied. "Alex, their ways of pain cannot reach  
  
me, they do this only to torture!"  
  
Alex ignored Kristi's statement and looked Jarlaxle in the eye. "What about a deal?"  
  
"No! Don't make a deal!"  
  
Pharaun squeezed the back of Kristi's neck to silence her. He pulled her to her feet so that she could only look on helplessly. Leaning over he whispered, "This will be most interesting."  
  
Alex lowered her eyes to the ground and stole a sad glance Kristi's way, meeting her eyes for a brief second. "Let her go and I will stay here and do your bidding." Tears started to trickle down her face. "I can't stand to see my friend suffer for my weakness."  
  
"No Alex! That's what they wanted!" She fell to the ground as Pharaun let go of his grip. She whispered, "no." Holding her head in her hands she said very quietly, "they've made my worst fear come true."  
  
(I'm sorry) She began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Kristi knelt on the ground, holding back the tears that wanted to come.  
  
Jarlaxle knelt down next to Alex and lifted her head, so he could look into her eyes. He said gently, "are you true to this deal?" He looked purposefully to Kristi, then back to her.  
  
Kristi's eyes glistened as she stared at Alex. (Listen to me Alex, if you truly want to do this. . .I don't agree with it. . .but I will come back to you. I will not allow this to happen, I will fight it everyday of my life. if you ask it of me. . .I will go, just ask me.)  
  
(Kristi... I cannot allow you to be hurt because of me. I just can't)  
  
(You do know this is what they wanted. . .to truly separate us. Do not trust them  
  
Alex. . .do you hear me?)  
  
Jarlaxle started to get impatient. "Answer me!"  
  
Pharaun listened intently to their mental conversation and chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
(They won't let me go Alex. You may as well give them your answer, it's your decision.)  
  
(I. . .I. . .)  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
(You know I don't want you to Alex, but I can't bear you to have this guilt) Kristi turned to Pharaun angrily. (Do you mind?)  
  
Pharaun just smiled evilly to her.  
  
(I'm sorry)  
  
Kristi rose to a knee and sighed heavily.  
  
Alex looked Jarlaxle in the eye. "The deal is off!"  
  
Kristi leapt at Pharaun and took the spider pendant. She tossed it toward Alex. "It's payback time!"  
  
Alex pushed Jarlaxle away who growled toward Kristi, "damn you!" He intercepted Kristi's toss.  
  
"Shit!" Kristi closed her eyes and used the magic that had slowly come back to her to break the chains. She tossed them toward Jarlaxle and he dropped the pendant as the chains hit him.  
  
Alex scurried on the floor and tried to grab the pendant, but Pharaun pushed her out of the way and picked it up. He summoned the spider and had it advance toward Alex, fangs bared. He turned to Kristi. " Stop the rebellion or she dies!"  
  
Kristi stopped abruptly looking between the two of them and the spider. "What makes you think I'm responsible for this?"  
  
Jarlaxle walked up behind Alex and put a dagger to her neck to strengthen the point.  
  
Kristi breathed in sharply at Jarlaxle's action.  
  
"Kristi." She was silenced as Jarlaxle pressed the dagger a little harder and she flinched in pain.  
  
Kristi weighed her options and said quietly, "Fine. I'll stop." She stared in hatred at the two drow.  
  
"Kristi! No!" She yelped in pain as the dagger cut a small mark on her neck.  
  
(The rebellion never dies) She held her hands out to her sides to show that she had to weapons. Approaching Pharaun, "I know you heard that. . .remember it"  
  
Jarlaxle pressed the dagger harder, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down Alex's neck.  
  
Kristi yelled to Jarlaxle, "I said I'd stop all right!"  
  
Jarlaxle lowered the dagger and let Alex fall to the ground, gasping and holding onto her neck. He looked to Pharaun. "Take them to their 'chamber' and make sure they cannot escape. We will deal with this more tomorrow."  
  
Pharaun nodded and chanted a spell, which transported the two girls to their chamber.  
  
Alex was still on her knees and she looked up to Kristi. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why didn't you run? You had a chance to escape, and yet you stayed. I gave you a change to escape." She flinched as she touched the cut on her neck.  
  
"I would have fallen into their trap. . .their twisted game. . .I would have become like them, one of my worst fears realized."  
  
Alex looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You did exactly what I planned all along. You never cease to amaze me. Heck! I can't believe we're both alive!"  
  
Alex looked up and smiled slightly. "Always the optimistic one." She touched her cut and mumbled, "ouch".  
  
Kristi knelt beside her and examined the cut. "It's not bad." She paused for a moment. "Please, you think I'm optimistic? Personally I don't believe the glass is half full or half empty. . .I want to know who in the nine hells hell made that up! Did someone drink out of it? Or did someone fill it up? We really need to know these things!" She paused again and smiled slightly realizing her rant. "We really should try and get some sleep."  
  
"Don't you think that will be kind of hard in here?"  
  
"Yeah I know, I don't think I'll be able to sleep."  
  
Alex nodded slightly. "But, you did have a point. We should try. We'll need all the rest we can have to be prepared for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," she crawled into bed, wincing slightly in pain.  
  
Alex got into the bed beside her. "Good night Kristi, and thanks again."  
  
"No problem," she replied staring at the ceiling.  
  
Jarlaxle sat at his desk, casually twirling his hat in his hands. He looked into a mirror on his desk that was connected to a similar mirror in Pharaun's study. "We were so close today."  
  
"I agree, very close. They were both ready to give in," he growled, "but that one!"  
  
Jarlaxle placed his hat to the side and folded his hands under his chin. "What do you suggest as our next move?"  
  
"They are strong together, that much we have ascertained and their spirits are breaking to our wills." He looked up in enlightenment. "We must sever their psychic link." Smiling, "I felt much guilt when it was revealed. . .that could work to our advantage."  
  
Jarlaxle nodded. "Yes, they did not want to reveal their link to us, but the dark haired one surrendered that to us."  
  
"Inadvertent though it was," Pharaun said. He then smiled darkly as he sifted through a tome. "I believe I may have found a spell which can sever that. All we have to do is to get them to link telepathically once more."  
  
"But there lies the problem."  
  
"True, the dark haired one seems like she will not make the same mistake twice."  
  
"They seem to know that we are planning something and the light-haired one will follow her friend's lead."  
  
"That is true," Pharaun paused to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "But what if the dark haired one makes a grave mistake or does a deed that lessens her image in her friend's eyes." He regarded the mercenary with a grin, "do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"It will be tough with her. . .her bond is the light-haired one."  
  
"Precisely," Pharaun said with a glint in his eyes. "But what if she just happened to accidentally hurt her friend?"  
  
Jarlaxle looked to the mirror in enjoyment. "Go on."  
  
"I possess a spell of the oldest magic, where every time the dark haired one resists. . .the light haired one will be hurt. She will not be hurt on the verge of death, but she will suffer much pain." He absently twirled a wand in his hand. "They will be in our clutches and they will have no choice but to follow our commands."  
  
Jarlaxle smiled then gave Pharaun a look. "That is fine, just as long as there are no physical marks left on the light-haired one. . . I have grown fond of her."  
  
"Of course," Pharaun responded, without a hint of surprise. "There will be no physical marks, just the sight of anguish on her face." He set the wand aside. "I shall meet you in the morning before the girls wake. It will take the two of us."  
  
Jarlaxle nodded and placed a cloth over the mirror to end the communication. "Soon my dears, all will be ours for the taking." He placed his hat with his countless others and went to retire for the evening, a smile not once leaving his face.  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
K: Well, it seems Jarlaxle and Pharaun are up to their usual tricks. . .and this latest one does not bode well for Alex and Kristi. In the next chapter, seeing is not necessarily believing and friendship is tested by the drow. Thank you one and all for your continuing reviews. Snaps her fingers and spiders spell out the words 'please review'. She grins as she tosses a spider pendant up in the air. . .until Pharaun snatches it. "Erm. . .anyway, reviews are encouraged." Dashes away 


	6. Humans Can Be Tricky Too

Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms belongs to RAS, WotC, and all the wonderful writers who have contributed to the world of Faerûn. We seek not to steal the ideas, only to embrace them and create a story of our own. The characters and the world may belong to RAS, but the plot is our own.

Kristi lie awake in bed and looked over to Alex who was tossing and turning. She couldn't get to sleep so she leaned back against the bed and just stared for a while thinking.

Alex couldn't get to sleep either. She thought, 'this is useless. I can't sleep. But I best keep it down though, just in case Kristi is asleep.'

The hours passed by and morning was upon them.

Kristi still sat in the same position she was hours before.

Alex rolled over on her side and blinked, noticing that Kristi was awake. "Didn't you sleep?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," she said.

Alex sighed. "I didn't get much either."

"Yeah, I know."

"You knew?"

Kristi was silent for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, you did sleep for a little bit though."

Her eyes drifted downward. "But it was not a peaceful sleep I can tell you that."

Kristi was tempted to say, 'I know,' but she decided against it. "Some sleep is better than no sleep. It's good that you gained some rest. I rested, just not from sleep.

Alex looked to her questioningly.  
  
Jarlaxle was waiting for Pharaun in his study. When the wizard finally did enter, he was carrying several scrolls. "What are all of those for? You said this was one spell."

Pharaun grinned. "This is one spell and besides, I never said it was going to be easy."

Jarlaxle rolled his eyes. "So what must we do?"

Pharaun handed Jarlaxle some scrolls. "Copy down these symbols and then when we're finished we chant the spell. Everything must be perfect. Hence the several scrolls so we can double check."

Jarlaxle looked to him questioningly, inwardly muttering 'wizards' but he did what he was told.

An hour later when they finished transcribing the symbols they were ready to perform the spell. "Now, let us chant," Pharaun said.

The two drow chanted for five minutes and a mist started to fill the room. It then started to drift toward the room where Alex and Kristi were staying.  
  
Kristi didn't notice the mist, but she knew that something was wrong. She absently clutched at her heart.

"Kristi! Are you all right?" Alex noticed the mist. "They've done something."

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess." She blinked dizzily and visibly thought. "I don't know what they're doing."

Pharaun finished the last of the chant and looked to Jarlaxle. "It is done. The more she resists the more her friend will suffer. We shall have some fun with this."

Jarlaxle nodded. "Oh yes, we shall."

Pharaun headed out of Jarlaxle's study. "Let us go start the fun."

Alex looked to Kristi. "I do not like this."

Kristi sat on her bed, very confused. "I don't like it either."

"What do you think happened?"

"Something bad, very bad."

"We best be on our guard."

Pharaun entered the room without knocking, startling Alex a bit. He widely smiled to himself. Alex turned to regard the two drow and Kristi stood as they walked into the room.

Kristi looked to them. "What do you want?"

Alex looked to Kristi and then the two drow, not liking where the situation was heading.

Pharaun walked over to Kristi. "Oh nothing."

Kristi looked to him suspiciously. "Nothing from you means something."

Jarlaxle let his gaze drift from Alex to Kristi. "You are a smart one."

Kristi now looked to Jarlaxle suspiciously. "And a compliment from you means something as well."

"That was sarcasm my dear," he said looking back to Alex with an evil smile. This action caused Alex to shift.

"Right," Kristi said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What are we doing today then?" Thus far she had not resisted and this caused an exchange of looks between Pharaun and Jarlaxle. It seemed as if they were sharing a secret.

"You're going to do whatever we tell you to do," Pharaun said.

Alex blinked. "What is going on here?"

Kristi sniffed. "Yeah right." She saw Alex flinch a little, but she didn't let her thoughts linger on that.

"What do you mean she is going to do whatever you tell her to?!"  
  
Pharaun grinned. "I mean what I say, that is all you need to know." He didn't

want to reveal everything right away and ruin their fun.

Kristi stared at the drow skeptically.

Alex looked to Kristi then back to the drow and mumbled, "this is bad. . .very bad."

Jarlaxle overheard Alex. "Now now my dear it is not that bad at all." He continued smiling far too widely.

"Yes it is quite the contrary from bad," Pharaun said, "in fact it is good for us. Today my dear Kristi you get to kill someone."

"I'm not killing anyone!" Kristi looked perplexed as Alex stepped back in pain. Alex looked horrified. "What the-. . .Alex? Are you okay?"

She looked up. "I. . .I think so."

Pharaun snapped his fingers and the girls were transported by a blue light to a dirty room filled with human slaves. Jarlaxle and himself appeared behind the girls.

"What the-?" Alex looked around. "What are we doing here?!"

Kristi looked perplexed as she tried to fit the pieces together.

Pharaun tossed Kristi a sword. "I want you to kill that human." He pointed out a dirty male huddled near her.

"Don't do it!"

"No!" Kristi looked to Alex and saw her cringe in pain. "I'm not killing anyone!"

Alex gasped and shuddered in pain. Kristi dropped the sword in defiance and Alex tried not to cry out, but a small whimper escaped her lips.

Kristi backed away from the human, but looked to Alex's state. "No. . ." 

Jarlaxle smiled and looked to Kristi as he placed a hand on Alex's back. "You see my dear when you resist us your friend here suffers greatly."

Kristi was angry, but she tried to compose herself. "I've already ascertained that  
fact, but why?"

Alex looked up to Kristi and mouthed the words, 'don't do it no matter what.'

Kristi was wide eyed in shock, but nodded to Alex. "I'm not going  
to kill! No matter what! You can't make me do anything!" Alex cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Kristi looked away from Alex, shutting her eyes. She whispered, "no matter what." She flinched at another of Alex's cries.

Jarlaxle moved his hand from Alex's back to her shoulder, and then turned to Kristi. "You should comply my dear. Do you want to see your friend suffer?"  
  
"I don't want her to suffer," Kristi's gaze was drawn to the man who looked to her. His eyes were devoid of hope. "No!" She stared firmly at Jarlaxle.

Alex cried out again and tears of pain leaked from her eyes.

Jarlaxle shook his head. "Stop resisting. . .it will only get worse."

Kristi turned away until Pharaun forced her to watch. "You are causing this pain. . .not us."

Kristi clenched her fists at her side. "No!"

"Don't. . .give. . .in," Alex gasped out between painful breaths.

"I won't Alex." Kristi squeezed her eyes shut, but couldn't get the image of Alex's suffering out of her head. She began to doubt herself, but she stood firm.

"No matter what happens we'll always be friends," Alex said. She cried out again.

Pharaun placed the sword back into Kristi's hand. "Just do it." His voice purred, almost as if he anticipated the spilling of blood.

Kristi opened her eyes and looked to the sword in shock. She thought to herself, 'death must be a better fate. No, I mustn't. . .I can't.' She watched as Alex doubled over in pain.

Alex managed to growl out, "no!" She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let the drow see the pain in her eyes.

Jarlaxle knelt down next to Alex and lifted her chin with his finger. "Open your eyes my dear."

"Never. . .never will I give you that satisfaction."

Pharaun smiled in enlightenment and shoved Kristi at the human who leaped at her. He used his magic to have the two collide.

Kristi's eyes were wide in shock as she released her grip on the sword. She was stunned and in shock at the blood on her hands. "I. . .didn't. . ." She pulled the sword out and dropped to her knees. Her hands shook and she dropped the sword. "No. . ." She was sickened by what she saw and she felt her heart drop as she stared at the human. She inwardly thought, 'it wasn't me. . .but it was.'

Alex was relieved of pain and heard the sword fall to the ground. She whispered, "no."

Pharaun looked to Kristi. "Enjoy your first kill. It is the best."

Kristi stared deep into the man's eyes as he died. She turned her head to see that Alex's eyes were still closed. "Alex, I. . ." she trailed off, casting her eyes to the ground and closing them.

"No, no, no, no!" Alex started to beat on Jarlaxle's chest. "No, you bastards!" Tears flowed from her shut eyes. "Kristi. . ."

Pharaun smiled as he sensed Alex's faith in her friend falter ever so slightly.

Alex whispered, "Kristi, no. . ."

Jarlaxle smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex protectively. "Shhh, my sweet."

Kristi looked to the blood on her hands. The blood she caused. Guilt weighed heavily on her soul. She saw Jarlaxle with his arms about Alex and she stood enraged, but she stopped when she saw Alex flinch in pain. "Alex, no. . ." She sighed. "I may not be able to resist, but you still can."

Pharaun smiled and said to Kristi. "Be silent!"

Kristi knew that to refuse Pharaun's words would be resisting, so she remained silent. She looked on in evident pain and she stared at Alex with dry eyes. She was emotionless, yet was filled with so much pain.

Alex started to cry openly.

Jarlaxle brushed the hair out of Alex's face. "Shhhh. Calm down my dear."

Alex cringed at his touch. She opened her eyes and looked to Kristi, then back to Jarlaxle. "No. . .I won't give in. I can't!"

Kristi smiled, but even that seemed to cause Alex pain.

Alex looked to Pharaun. "Stop this! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Kristi remained silent, staring forlornly at the body.  
  
"Why you ask? You did this to yourselves, you could have avoided all this," he looked to Kristi then Alex, "pain, if you would have obeyed our wills."

"No! Never!"  
  
"It is unavoidable, you will each cease to resist. It may take time, but time is what we have and what you require."

Kristi stared in silent reverie at the body and inwardly pondered, 'time. . .'

"Don't give in Kristi!" 

Pharaun looked to Jarlaxle who nodded, then looked to Kristi. "We have another little mission for you."

Kristi's eyes flashed in anger. She thought to herself, 'I'll never give in.' She saw Alex twinge in pain, hoping she would understand.

Jarlaxle smiled. "Would you like to know what it is?"

Kristi wanted to shake her head 'no' but she nodded slowly and angrily.

Pharaun chuckled, "oh yes. You may speak."  
  
Kristi asked icily, "What mission?" Pharaun looked Kristi in the eyes, and then moved his gaze to the blood soaked sword on the ground. Kristi followed his gaze suspiciously. Alex also followed the gaze and her eyes widened in horror when she realized what they wanted her to do.

Kristi seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Pharaun said nonchalantly. "Think my dear. . .think."

"No."

Alex doubled over in pain.

Kristi shook her head. "No. You forced me to kill and I'll not do anything of that sort again! No! Do you hear me? No!"

Alex cried out and stumbled back, into Jarlaxle's arms. She looked up horrified to him. "You can't ask her to do this again." Tears of pain sprang to her eyes.

Kristi kept whispering, "no," to herself causing Alex to cry out. She felt close to crying every time Alex cried out in pain.

Alex looked Jarlaxle in the eyes. "Stop. . .please."  
  
Kristi remained unmoved and stared at the ground. Her jaw was set and determined and she repeated the word 'no.'  
  
Alex cried out so loudly that the slaves cowered away from her. She looked to Jarlaxle again. "Please, please just make it stop. I can't take the pain."

Kristi stopped saying 'no' and Alex's pain stopped. "It's not him Alex. He can't do anything and he knows it. He's simply indulging himself by staying close to you."

Jarlaxle looked to Pharaun who nodded. "If you kill another slave, we will spare your friend's life."

"What?!"  
  
"If you kill another slave, all of this will stop."

"I can't trust you!" She spoke quickly in a rash of emotion, "How do I know that if I kill one, two, three more you won't threaten me more? There's no guarantee."  
  
Pharaun spoke, "we promise this in the name of the Spider Queen herself."  
  
She visibly paused; she sensed a truth in that promise.

"Do we have an agreement?"

She stared emotionless at the drow and the slaves. She looked into the minds of the slaves and could hear their pleas of 'kill me.' She shuddered to think of the tortures that they had gone through.  
  
Pharaun smirked and snapped his fingers. A small girl of about six years old appeared before them.  
  
Kristi stood there, staring at the girl numbly. She hoped for some semblance of a plan to break through. Alex looked to her with pleading eyes and Kristi met her gaze, but then it turned to the child. She slowly picked up the sword from the ground and looked at it.

Pharaun's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes! Do it!"

"I'm sorry Alex."

In a swift motion Kristi thrust the sword in the child. The child's eyes widened in a light of surprise, but then that light disappeared as the child slumped to the ground.

"No!" Tears welled up in Alex's eyes and she looked away.

Kristi pulled out the sword and the child fell to the ground. Little did everyone know. . .Kristi had a plan. She was resisting to be sure, but she was not resisting them. She resisted her own urge to kill. Using what magical power she had acquired since setting foot in this realm, she made it appear as if the child died. In reality the girl would recover in two hours time. Pharaun and Jarlaxle did not know. . .and neither did Alex, who looked on now in horror. Kristi knew she couldn't contact Alex psychically so she just fell to her knees in anguish. She let the sword fall from her hands, making it appear as if she was battling anger and sorrow. Deep down Kristi knew the drow would not have killed Alex, but they would have killed the child no matter what happened. Everyone deserved life, no matter how dismal it may be.

Tears flowed from Alex's eyes and she whispered, "Kristi, how could you?"

Pharaun smiled to himself, savoring what he perceived to be as surrender.

Kristi stood up, emotionless now and said icily, "I had to Alex. . .I had to."

She shook her head. "No! No! You had a choice!" She whispered, "no," and bowed her head.

Kristi averted her eyes from Alex, to the fallen child, still concentrating on the charade she was pulling. She whispered, "Yes, I had a choice."

Pharaun walked over to Kristi smiling. "Well done my child. Well done!" He clapped his hands in approval. Kristi was surprised by the clapping, but stood rigidly. "Come! Let us celebrate this moment." He put an arm around Kristi and tried to lead her out of the room.

Kristi tried to pull away. "I don't want to celebrate." She didn't want to leave Jarlaxle and Alex alone.

"Ahh, but you must," Pharaun continued. "This is a _must_ for this moment."

Alex looked over to Kristi with anger filled eyes. She hissed out, "Yes go! You should _celebrate_ this 'victory.'"

Pharaun eventually dragged Kristi out of the room. But before being dragged out she gave one final look of pain to Alex, hoping her friend would understand.

Jarlaxle had been smiling to himself throughout the whole ordeal. "Your friend kills, is that truly the work of a friend?" He wanted to toy with Alex's anger. "I mean, honestly, that's the first thing I noticed about her. . .the willingness to inflict pain."

Alex looked to the ground and whispered, "How could she?"

Jarlaxle raised her chin. "Now now, no cause for sadness. . .we would have killed the child anyway."

Alex looked up to Jarlaxle with sadness and anger.

He mumbled, "my aren't you pretty when you're angry."

Alex sharply turned her head away. "If it wasn't for you and that wizard she would not have done it! Why?! I must know, why?"

"Are you so sure she wouldn't have done it?"

"I'm her friend. . .I know she wouldn't have." She couldn't help lower her eyes again. "But she did."

"Precisely my dear. And now she is celebrating with Pharaun."

"She would never. . .," Alex trailed off, in denial of what she was hearing.

"Oh yes she would. Did I hear never? You are in a state of denial my dear. Accept the fact that your friend killed an _innocent _child, not even in defense, but on our command."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from spilling out. She was failing in this effort. "No. . ."

Jarlaxle wiped a tear away and whispered, "yes."

Alex sharply turned her head away from him and stepped away. "Don't touch me."

"Oh please my dear, can you honestly _resist_?" Jarlaxle made sure to emphasize the word resist, to continually remind her of her friend.

She turned her back on him. "Please, just leave me be."

"Fine." Jarlaxle went to walk out of the room. "I'm going to join the celebration, you can follow if you'd like." He grinned slyly.

Alex turned around slowly, watching him leave, but she called out, "No, wait!"

Jarlaxle waited until she was behind him, then continued.

Kristi sat at a table glaring at Pharaun. He was eating some kind of delicacy, as he so claimed. Her food remained untouched.

Alex arrived behind Jarlaxle and looked around the room. She saw Kristi, but then averted her gaze elsewhere. Kristi noticed her action and looked down in pain.

Jarlaxle grinned. "Well, if it isn't our little mercenary, I didn't think you had it in you."

Kristi shifted her glare to him. Pharaun looked up from his meal and smiled knowingly at Jarlaxle.

Kristi rolled her eyes at their smiles. "I need to use the washroom." She stood. "Alex, do you need to use it as well?" Her stare bore into Alex.

Alex looked to her in anger, then averted her gaze, and shook her head 'no.'

Jarlaxle sensed the tension.

"Are you sure Alex?" Kristi almost seemed to plead with her.

Pharaun also sensed the tension. "Well this has been a tiring day. Shall we retire to our rooms?"

Kristi snapped, "Fine!" She headed in the direction of their room, but hid behind a wall, waiting for them to pass by her.

Alex turned her back on Kristi, still in disbelief at what her friend has done.

Pharaun turned to her. "Don't be so glum my dear, after all it won't be long until we get those bloodthirsty tendencies out of you."

Alex whirled to Pharaun angrily, then turned to Jarlaxle. "Is there a room in here where I can stay? I need to be alone." She needed to think about what had happened and somehow come up with a way to make things right again.

"Of course." Jarlaxle motioned down the corridor. "The second last room on the right in available. Pharaun and I must discuss matters privately."

"Thank you," Alex said as she walked out of the room.

Kristi watched as Alex walked down the corridor. Anticipating the moment, she leapt into the corridor, clamped her hand over Alex's mouth, and dragged her into the washroom. "Shhh! You have to listen to me!"

Alex pushed her away. "No! You gave into them!"

"If ever there was a time to listen, it is now."

"No! Leave me be!"

"I didn't kill the girl!"

"What are you going to tell me? That we must listen to them now?"

"No! Gods no!"

"I saw it with my eyes, you killed her."

"I figured out a loophole."

Alex pushed past her.

"Listen to me as a friend! Who are you more willing to believe? Me or them?! I can resist them if I resist myself. The girl will recover soon. I need your help to change her appearance magically. They'll really kill her if they find out she's alive! I'm fighting a battle against myself and in a battle there's a loser, so either way I'm going to lose. I'd rather not have any casualties. Please listen to me. . .as a friend."

Alex looked to Kristi in such anger that she took a step back. She hissed out, "how do I know that you aren't lying to me? I saw you stab that girl. I saw it with my own two eyes!! You gave into their will! Now, if you will excuse me!"

"No!"

"Yes, my _friend_." Alex walked out of the washroom.

"I had to deceive them and you, the reaction had to be real." Kristi followed her down the corridor. "Don't you think I felt the urge to kill? Do you know what that's like?! To feel it and then to stop it? No!" Kristi sighed, "Fine then don't believe me, I've always believed in you."

Alex noticed that Kristi was following her and sighed. "Please just leave me be. I need to think. I just need to be alone for an hour's time." She slipped into the room, but left the door slightly ajar.

Kristi stood at the door and said quietly, "You must think. . . search your mind for the girl whose blood will be on your hands if you do not help her. I will still be your friend. For now we must keep this charade up. You must be strong."

Alex sat on the bed and looked to Kristi with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "Tell me. . .tell me, what really happened in there. . .the whole thing. Why did you give in? How could you betray me that way?"

"I never gave in, in there. I never betrayed you! If anything, I nearly betrayed myself. The girl still lives."

Tears fell from her eyes, "but I saw it all."

Looking to Alex, "I sensed the spell Pharaun was going to use to kill the girl, I twisted it to stun her. You saw what I wanted you to see."

Alex sniffled. "You what? But how?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that by resisting my own urges and not their wills, I break the spell they cast on me to cause you pain. That is how I saw the spell, that is how the girl still lives and that my friend is why two drow have let down their guard because they think the 'strong' one has given in. They will go after you next. They seek to divide us, which is what they think they've already done."

Alex looked Kristi in the eyes and wiped at her own tears. "So what do we do now? How do we keep them from knowing?"

"That's the hard part. As long as they don't have me 'kill' again," Kristi shook her head at that notion. "Pharaun has let down a magical guard on me because he thinks I'll bend to his will. If I wink at you double over in fake pain and they'll think I'm still trying to resist. For now you must go to your dreams, for they are powerful allies. You must dream of the girl having a different form, tomorrow our little act will go into play."

"And what about the girl? And Jarlaxle?"

"Your dreams will keep her safe, she will not perish." Kristi looked to her questioningly. "And what about Jarlaxle?"

"He thinks that I have turned to him for condolence."

Kristi fought back the urge to laugh. "Alex, we are women after all. Besides, I have a feeling he likes you."

"And what pray tell do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I do."

"After all, he won't have Pharaun harm you. But if Jarlaxle draws the line I'm going after him."

"But here my question, do I still keep that act up too?"

"That will be the hard part. We also have to 'act' like we have a bit of tension between us. I have to go to my room now, to make sure this little charade will last." With a devious smile, "just go with it."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this. The only reason before was because I was in so much pain, then shock. But I shall try my damned well hardest."

Kristi yelled. "Fine!" Before stalking down the corridor she flashed Alex a smile and a nod, then reached her room and slammed the door shut with a resounding slam.

Pharaun heard commotion in the corridor. "It seems as if they are 'talking.'"

Jarlaxle smiled as he heard a door slam. "Indeed, all is going as planned after all."

"Surprisingly yes."

A smile flashed on Jarlaxle's lips. "And the light-haired one, Alex, is falling for my charm." He laughed.

Pharaun rolled his eyes. "Charm. . ." He regarded the drow sitting beside him. "I'm surprised you haven't enlisted the dark haired one as a mercenary."

"Her skill is great for a human."

"She does possess magic as well."

"I should put that on my 'to do' list."

"Yes, and what of the light haired one? Is she on your 'to do' list?"

Jarlaxle chuckled, then turned serious. "She will become my assistant and second in command."

"Really? Are you sure that is wise?"

"I have grown quite fond of her."

"Yes. . . you and your fondness."

"She is weak willed and relies on those that are stronger. She will turn to me."

"We shall see," Pharaun said. "Since we've broken the spirit of the one she will follow."

"You have noticed it yourself. The light-haired one is weak and has been struggling with this all along."

Pharaun nodded. "True, but still. . . the dark haired one's spirit may be broken but it is not dead yet."

"It will be soon, her friend no longer has faith in her."

"If we go after the light-haired one tomorrow it will all be over for them and I'll leave that to you," Jarlaxle said. He then added darkly, "but if you permanently harm her I will hunt you down and slay you myself."

Pharaun smiled. "Of course, of course. "What of the dark haired one's plight tomorrow? Will you take care of that?"

Jarlaxle smiled. "Of course, do not worry I will not permanently harm her."

Pharaun nodded and grinned, tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

Author's Note: It seems that Kristi and Alex have a plan. . .but will it work? In the Underdark plans have a funny way of becoming something else. Next chapter, Pharaun and Jarlaxle have a plan of their own to break the girls. Writes on a scroll 'please review' and chants the words


	7. Where there be training, there be drow

            Alex lied in bed looking at the ceiling.  "I hope Kristi's plan works."

            Pharaun appeared at Alex's door and broke her thoughts, "well my dear, are you ready for your training?"

            Alex turned to Pharaun startled, "What!?  What training?  Don't you think we have had enough?"

            "Enough? On the contrary, we've only just begun. . ."

            "Only just begun?"

            "Of course only just begun.  I'm not through training you yet."

            Looking up to Pharaun, "I think I have had more than enough training with you."  She turned away from him.

            "Oh, but I don't," Pharaun said sarcastically.  He muttered an incantation, transporting them to another room.

            Alex looked around and sighed, "not again.  So what are we going to do this time, my dear wizard?"  She added a hint of sarcasm toward the end.

            "Well, I have a few spells I'd like to try on you."  He smiled, but not nicely.

            Alex took a step back.  "What did you just say!?"

            "You heard me, they won't damage you. . .permanently."

            In the meanwhile, Kristi sat in her room and let out a sigh.  She had been awake all night contemplating a plan.  Jarlaxle slowly made his way to the room where Kristi was staying, a smile on his face.  Kristi opened the door before Jarlaxle got to it and stalked out of the room angered.

            "Now now now, my dear where are you going this morning?"

            "Why? Aren't you through with your little. . .training exercises?"           

            Jarlaxle looked Kristi in the eye. "We have only just begun my dear."

            Staring back, "I had a bad feeling you'd say that."

            "Now now, enough with the rudeness."

            Kristi's eyes flashed in anger.  "Fine.  Well, what are we doing today then?"

            "You shall see, come along."  Jarlaxle motioned for Kristi to follow.  She sighed and did just that.  He led her into a room with a few other Drow males and one female."

            "What in the nine hells?"  She thought to herself, 'dammit, I'm screwed."

            Jarlaxle motioned for the female to come forward and Kristi averted her eyes. 

            She looked to Jarlaxle instead.  "What is going on?"

            "Kristi, I would like you to meet Larenil."

            Kristi wasn't sure what to say, but she managed "greetings," in an emotionally cold voice.

            Jarlaxle went on.  "She was once a high Priestess in the twenty-fourth House until it was destroyed. But myself, being the noble drow that I am, saved her from death and made her one of my own."

            Kristi muttered, "noble."  However, after seeing a look of malice cross the female's face she just nodded to his words.  "So what does this have to do with me?"

            "I have brought you here to learn some of the tricks of a Priestess; they will come in handy much later."

            Kristi seemed to think about it for a moment.  "I guess they'll come in handy."  Facing the priestess, "so when do we start?"

            The priestess looked to Kristi.  "Right now my dear."  She looked to Jarlaxle, who nodded, and released a spell at Kristi causing her to fall to the ground, shivering with extreme cold.

            The spell caught Kristi by surprise and she fell to the ground.  The cold must have dulled her rational thoughts because she glared and asked, "Is that all you got?"  She struggled to stand.

The priestess regarded Kristi.  "Stubborn human. . .I shall remedy that in time."  Turning to Jarlaxle, "is it always like this?"

Jarlaxle nodded.   "She is quite the stubborn one."

Kristi mumbled, "I'm right here."

"She refuses to give in, and that is why I asked for your help on this matter."

"Jarlaxle, the charmer of mercenaries, wielder of great sword skill cannot break a human?"  She said the preceding words mockingly intrigued.

Jarlaxle glared, but then softened his gaze.  "I have told you, she is stubborn."  Looking to Kristi, "shall we continue this my dear?"

"Continue what?"

"Your 'training' of course," he looked to the priestess who nodded and took a step toward Kristi.

Kristi could sense the priestess Larenil behind her, but stood in front of Jarlaxle.  When she sensed a spell coming from Larenil, she did the only thing she could think of. . .she ducked.  The spell hit Jarlaxle and he fell to the ground unconscious, twitching slightly.

Kristi turned to the priestess.  "If I were you I wouldn't stick around to wake him up."  She stood over Jarlaxle and winced thinking, 'glad that wasn't me.'  Realizing there were still other drow in the room she faced them.  "Me?  Stubborn?"  They quickly made an exit and Kristi interpreted that as victory muttering, "wusses."  Of course she didn't realize that they didn't want to get in the way of Jarlaxle's wrath.  After a moment Kristi wondered where Alex was and slowly started to wander in her direction, leaving a stunned priestess.

_You heard me, they won't damage you. . .permanently._

Pharaun's words echoed in her mind.  She mumbled, "I do not like the sound of that."

"The spells will merely make you tolerant of pain," Pharaun said with a grin.

"There is no way I am going along with this," Alex said shaking her head.  "No."

Pharaun smiled and chanted a spell.  Waving his arms about he extended his hand and had Alex fall to the ground.  Walking over to her, "You're now going to tell me everything I wish to know."

Looking up to Pharaun, "Never!"

"There is no such thing as never."  He laughed and held out his hand, clenching it into a fist to make her cringe in pain.  "I'll ask a question and you'll answer."

            Alex grit her teeth in pain.  "No!  I will not tell you anything!"

            Pharaun stared into her eyes hypnotically.  "Are you afraid?"

Alex looked to Pharaun and grinned despite the pain.  "'Stop making me repeat myself! Its bad for my health!'"

Increasing the intensity of the spell, "I asked, are you afraid?"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and growled out, "No. . .not anymore."

"You should just answer the questions Alex."

"And why should I?  Just so you can kill me later?"

"Kill you?  Oh no, we never planned on killing you.  We much prefer torture."

            "You Bastard!"

            "Oh please, you'd probably prefer torture to an evening as Jarlaxle's bed slave

            Alex glared at him.  "I would never sleep in the same room as him, never!"

            "You don't need to shout."

            "'If that was a joke it sucked, and if you were being sarcastic, it was even worse.'"

            "And if that was an original philosophical connotation I'm the matron mother. . ."

            Alex couldn't help but laugh.

            Pharaun sighed and was a little flustered.  "Great, the one human is rubbing off on me."

            Alex laughed again.  "We will win in the end; you will not have your way."

            "You are gravely mistaken.  However, I do have one question my dear. . .how long did you think you could get away with it?"

            "Get away with what?"

            "You know of what I speak."

            "I know nothing."

            "Knowing nothing implies that you know something.  It would be a shame if your friend were suddenly hurt by what she's attempting."  Pharaun knew Alex was hiding something and he wanted to continue baiting her until he found out.

            Alex thought before she spoke.  "And what are you implying?"

            Ever since the incident with the girl, Pharaun had been suspicious as to what transpired.  "I imply only what really happened to the girl."

            Alex looked down to the floor.  "Kristi killed that girl. You saw exactly what I saw."

            "Your eyes betray you."

            "How so?!  You saw exactly what I saw!  She died in that room!"

            "Of course she did. . .but I wonder, why haven't you winced in pain once yet today?"  Pharaun slowly started to extract the truth with a spell he was inwardly chanting.  "It is not likely you're friend has not resisted."

            "I know not what Kristi does. . ."

            "She does seem rather enigmatic, yet you claim you know not of what she does.  Is she not your friend?"

            Alex still tried to keep up the bluff.  "I was until she killed that girl."

            "I thought that you said that, no matter what you'd always be friends.  Isn't that what you said?"  Pharaun slowly smiled to himself.

            Trying to make up for her mistake, "yes, that was true, but then she murdered that girl just by your asking."

            Pharaun looked to her.  "Yet she killed the girl for you.  The girl's life for yours. . ."

            Alex faltered.  "I. . .I. . ."

            "Ah my dear, you falter. . .you've given me what I needed to know."

            "What have I given you?"

            "The fact that your friendship has not lapsed."

            "And you can prove this by?"

            "By the very spell I've been casting as we've been speaking.  The girl was not killed; your friend somehow bypassed the spell with a loophole. . .but how?"

            Alex sighed in defeat.  "I know not and even if I did I would never tell you."

            "Precisely, the bond of friendship still remains, that's all I needed to know.  I shall have to confront your friend.  I believe Jarlaxle will try to extract that information from Kristi."

            "She will never speak. . ."

            Pharaun chuckled and started to chant a spell.

            Meanwhile, Jarlaxle started to stir on the ground.  He eventually stood up and shook his head groggily.  Finding the room empty he drew his sword and stalked down the corridor.  Finding Kristi slightly distracted he walked in front of her.  "Where are _you_ going?"

            "Um. . .the washroom?"

"I think not," Jarlaxle said.  Reaching into his cloak he pulled out an ivory wand.  Pointing it at Kristi he spoke the command word and a sticky spider web shot at her.

"Hey!"  The web bound her where she stood and Jarlaxle stalked closer to her.  "Great. . .just great."

Walking up to Kristi, "You have outwitted me for the last time."

"Outwitted?  I just ducked!"

"Does it matter?  You are the one that is entangled in the web."

"Oh very funny," Kristi said darkly.  Her anger seemed to radiate from her being and the spider webs about her melted.  She blinked in surprise, but quickly covered it with sarcasm.  "What was that about entangled?"

Jarlaxle glared and put his sword to her throat in the blink of an eye.  Kristi was surprised at his quick movement, but didn't flinch.  "Now tell me my dear, tell me what happened yesterday.  Pharaun suspects something and I wish to know what."

"What happened is in the past, it's really not best not to dwell on it."

He pressed the sword slightly, drawing a few beads of blood.  "Tell me."

Kristi flinched.  "If you kill me you'll never know."

"From what I have heard your friend already confesses."

"I do not believe you."

Jarlaxle's head and Kristi's eyes turned to see Pharaun and Alex appear in the corridor beside them.  Alex appeared confused and slightly dazed, Pharaun appeared to be amused by that fact.

"Has all gone well?"

Pharaun nodded to Jarlaxle.  "Of course I have most of the information we require."

"Good good."  Kristi glared at Jarlaxle and he looked back to her.  "Please stop glaring, it will help nothing."  Kristi just smiled evilly, knowing that her glaring was getting to him.  Jarlaxle tried to ignore her.  "What information are we missing?"

"Just the how?"  Pharaun walked toward Jarlaxle and Kristi.  "I want to know how they've bypassed one of the most powerful spells in Menzoberranzan."

Kristi's eyes widened and she inwardly thought, 'One of the most what?!  Of all the spells to find a loophole-!'  Kristi wished she could look to the ground, but due to the sword at her throat, it wasn't the greatest of ideas.

Alex looked down to the ground, trying to think of a way out of their current situation.

 Pharaun looked to Kristi.  "We shall break you yet."

"I highly doubt it."

He smiled evilly.  "So you think, so you think."

            "The soul will not break because it is made of that which binds the universe together."  Quoting philosophy, "'I think therefore I am.'"

            "Enough of this!" He cast a temporary spell of silence on Kristi.

            Kristi looked to Pharaun and spoke to him mentally.

            (Oh yeah like that'll work, wouldn't you know? I'm usually the quiet one)

            Kristi knew the mental link between her and Alex could not be destroyed.  She smiled slightly, knowing that Alex was thinking back to philosophy class.

            Alex giggled despite the situation, causing both Jarlaxle and Pharaun to turn towards her.  Jarlaxle walked over to her, causing Kristi's glare to intensify.

            "You find this amusing?"

            She looked up with a slight smile on her face.  "No. . ."  She looked to Kristi then back to Jarlaxle, smiling a little more as she thought of happier times.

            "Why don't you tell me what you smile at Alex?"

            Alex was startled from her thoughts.  "It. . .it is nothing of importance."

            "Nothing of importance, yet you laugh."

            Looking into Jarlaxle's eyes, "I was remembering happier times, those of which do not concern you."

            "Why should they not concern me? Do you think I know nothing of happiness in this dark city?"

            "How can you know happiness in this dark place?"

            "The darkness merely hides happiness," Jarlaxle looked off distantly.  But then he looked to Alex, "but I have known happiness."

            "Do not look at me like that," Alex said as she shuddered under his gaze.

            "Like what?"  He continued to look at her.

            Kristi was off in her own thoughts and was glad that Alex could remember a good memory.  She touched the cut on her neck lightly and flinched hoping no one noticed.  She put on a stony, emotional mask.

            Being the observant drow that he is, Pharaun noticed Kristi's flinch.  "Hurt my dear?"

            Kristi gave him a quick look and said defensively.  (Oh shut up)

            Pharaun grinned and then leaned forward.  He touched her cut with his fingertips.  Kristi flinched, but forced her face to remain stoic even though she felt a little faint.  "This may make you weak," Pharaun told her.  He began to chant and slowly the cut on Kristi's neck healed.

            Touching her neck in surprise Kristi looked to Pharaun.  She was surprised that he helped her and that no one noticed.  She struggled to remain standing, but she fell toward Pharaun.  He smiled and caught Kristi easily, holding her steady in his arms.  She slowly fell unconscious, unaware that she even physically fell.

            Pharaun called to Jarlaxle, who turned his head, "what?"  He noticed Kristi's state.  "Oh yes, I forgot that the blade was poisoned.  Do what you will with her, I care not."  He turned his attention back to Alex.

            "I am going to take her to my chambers to heal.  She has worn herself out. We need them healthy."  He chanted a spell and returned to his room with Kristi.  He placed her on his bed, and then seated himself at his desk.

            Alex blinked, looking to where Pharaun once was with her friend.  "Kristi?!"  She ran forward.

            "She is of no concern to you now, she must heal after all."

            "I cannot trust him with her, just as I cannot trust you."

            "Of course you should not trust us, but it appears as if you will have to for now."

             "And why should I?  You have given me no reason to trust you."

            Jarlaxle casually asked, "Is the reason that you still live enough?"

            Alex growled and looked away.

            "How about if I trust you, you trust me?"  Jarlaxle regarded her thoughtfully.  "Become my assistant, my second in command for the time being."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean what I say."

            "I cannot betray my friend that way.  Never."  She was startled over this whole new turn of events.

            "What betrayal? She will live and train with you until the Council meeting."  Reaching to his side he pulled out a dagger and handed it to her.  "Keep this with you as a token of my trust."

            Alex looked to the dagger and stammered, "I. . .I. . .can't. . ."

            "You are not signing away your soul.  You do not have to kill with the dagger.  It is but protection."

            "Protection?"

            Placing it in her hand, "Of course protection, being close to a mercenary has its advantages. . .and disadvantages."

            "What kind of disadvantages?"

            "Well, we do get the occasional assassin, but as long as you have this my dear you will be able to defend yourself when I'm not around."

            Looking to the dagger, "how will it protect me?  Is it magical?"

            "In a way yes, with your magic it will protect you.  Do you accept it?"

            Alex closed her eyes and looked away.  "Why, why do you offer this to me?"

            "For your protection, I'd very much dislike it, if you were killed."

            "I don't understand.  Why are you offering for me to be your second in command?  Why have you not killed me from the start?"

            "Because you my dear are special and that is all you need to know."  He closed her hand around the dagger's hilt.  "You may retire to your chamber now."  He walked away, leaving Alex to ponder in the corridor.

            Meanwhile, Kristi tossed and turned in a dark sleep.  The darkness of her slumber was only enhanced by the watchful eyes of Pharaun.  She awoke suddenly and groggily held her head.

            "You are awake my dear.  How do you feel?"

            Noticing Pharaun for the first time and wondering where she was she said, "what the-".  She got up quickly and her head throbbed in pain.  She quickly composed herself.  "Um. . .I just have a headache." 

            Pharaun walked over to Kristi and pushed her back on the bed.  "Rest.  Here, drink this."  He handed her a glass.

            Kristi held it and examined the liquid within the glass.  "What is it?"

            "It will clear your head from pain and help you rest."

            Since Kristi was ever the hater of headaches and loathed them with a passion, she drank the contents of the glass.  She mumbled, "I feel like huge spider ran over me and I'd like to find the owner of it."

            Pharaun chuckled despite himself.

            Kristi shook her head.  "Pharaun laughing. . . oh great just what I need, a nightmare.  I must still be dreaming ."  Pinching herself, "guess not."  She looked to Pharaun in her weakened state.  "Why did you help me?"  She felt very dizzy since she hadn't slept in the past two days.

            He turned his head to the side.  "Because you were weakened and we need you to be strong."

            "Right. . ."

            He turned back to Kristi.  "You should rest. You are still not fully healed."

            Dizzily, "I'm going to pass out now."  Her head fell back onto the bed.

            Pharaun sighed.  "I told you, you were still weak."  He brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and tilted his head, placing his hand on her cheek.  Shaking his head he conjured another bed and went into reverie.

            Alex had since returned to her room and was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the dagger Jarlaxle gave her.  The dagger seemed to radiate an eerie glow at her touch.  "How can I accept this?"

            Jarlaxle sat in his chamber and watched Alex's image through an enchanted crystal.  Yes, there were many advantages to being a mercenary and one of them included being able to acquire scrying devices.  He watched Alex and said to himself, "Ah my dear, you've already accepted it."

            "This dagger represents all that Kristi and I are fighting against," Alex said.  She sighed heavily.

            In an intrigued voice, "Now what could you possibly be fighting against?"

            He watched Alex put the dagger to the side and then fall asleep.  The hours passed and morning began in Menzoberranzan.

            Alex slowly woke up.  "I wonder if Kristi is okay."

            Knowing that Alex was awake, Jarlaxle strolled into her room.  "Well good morning my dear."  Since he heard her previous statement he said, "and I'm sure she's relatively unharmed."

            Alex was startled.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Did you honestly think your training was through?"

            "What else could I possibly be trained for?"

            "My dear, my dear the ways of a drow cannot be learned in just a week.  You must still learn self-defense."  Gesturing to the dagger, "and how to put that to use."

            Alex rolled her eyes.  "Can't we even get a break?"

            "A break?"  He acted as if he had never heard of that concept.

            "Yes, a break. A day of rest and time to heal."

            In a voice far too innocent for its own good, "would you like a break?"

            Alex replied sarcastically.  "Maybe I would."

            "Fine, you can spend a day of rest with me supervising Bregan D'aerthe." 

            Sighing, "why don't I like the sound of that?"

            "There is nothing to worry about my dear, now come along."  He motioned for her to follow. 

            Pharaun stretched and sat up from his bed, coming out of reverie.  He looked over and saw Kristi slowly awakening.

            Kristi opened her eyes and sat up quickly.  She grabbed her head, but shook it off.  It was at this point that she froze and slowly looked around. "Where in the nine hells am I?"

            Pharaun smiled.  "In my chamber of course.  I brought you here to rest."

            Kristi blinked to try and get her bearings.  "Right, of course."  She touched her neck where the cut once was.

            "That is healed as well."

            She worked up the courage to mumble, "um. . .thanks."

            "I took the liberty of healing the wound, it was weakening you.  In addition, the blade was poisoned.  We cannot have you dying now can we?"

            "You have a point," she replied.  She absently thought, 'figures Jarlaxle would have a poisoned sword.'  "Where's Alex? And what was up with the priestess?"

            "Alex is with Jarlaxle," he replied.  "As for the priestess I think she is part of Jarlaxle's group."

            "Oh great, just great."

            "What is wrong my dear?  You seem at edge."

            "Nothing," Kristi said.  She reached out with her thoughts and found that Alex was okay.  Turning her attention back to Pharaun, "me?  At edge?  Never!"

            He chuckled slightly.  "If you say so my dear, if you say so.  But now to more pressing matters.  How does your head feel?"

            "It feels fine.  I've had worse migraines."  She tried to think of worse migraines, but could think of none. 

            "But does it still hurt?"

            A throb in her head seemed to answer.  "Well, just a little. . . but really, I'm fine."

            "I see."  He walked out of the room and then came back with a flask, filled with something.  "Drink this."

            "What is it?"

            "It is a potion that will dull the pain."

            Kristi took the flask from him and sniffed its contents suspiciously.  She handed it back. "No it's okay you really don't have to waste it."

            "I am not wasting it."  He pushed it back toward her.  "Now drink please."

            Kristi was startled at his use of 'please.'  "Okay, I will."  She drank from the flask and felt the pain lessen.

            Jarlaxle led Alex into a small room with a desk in the center.  He sat at the desk's chair and pulled out a box.  Handing it to Alex, "Take this, as a gift from me to you."

            Alex looked at the box.  "What is this?"

            "Do not stare at me suspiciously.  Open it."

            Alex opened the box and her eyes widened.  She pulled out a finely cut silk dress.  "What the-?!"

            "Do you like it?"

            "W. . .wh. . .what is this for?" 

            "It is a gift," he said, "besides members of Bregan D'aerthe are known for their appearance."

            She whispered to herself, "it's beautiful."

            "I am glad that you like it," Jarlaxle said smiling to himself.

            Alex looked up from the dress and said solemnly.  "I will never be accepted into Bregan D'aerthe.  I am human not drow."

            "It does not matter, they accept what I say.  You will prove yourself to them in time."

            Lowering her eyes, "I see."  She looked up again.  "And what are my duties as second in command?"

            "First my dear you have to learn the ropes."

            She looked to him questioningly.

            "One thing we are doing is trading weapons to both the twelfth and thirteenth houses, which are planning to wages war.  I would like you to oversee inventory and assist with the planning."

            "What?!"

            "You seem surprised."

            "I am. . .I mean, how do you expect me to do that?"

            "First, I would like you to see the plans for each house.  There is a meeting I've allocated for that purpose.  It's time for you to learn and prove yourself."

            Alex held up the black silk dress.  "And this?"

            "It's a formal meeting," he replied coolly.  He motioned to his own fine garments.

            "So I take it I have to change?"

            "Yes, there is a washroom down the corridor. Unless you'd prefer to change here," he smiled slyly.

            "I'll go to the washroom that you very much," she said heading toward the washroom.

            Pharaun took the liberty of transporting Kristi and himself to Jarlaxle's headquarters.  Kristi made a beeline for the washroom and to her shock saw Alex in it, with a dress on.  "What in the world?"

            Alex stood before a mirror in the washroom in the finely cut dress.  It fit her figure perfectly and the dark color accented her skin.  A slit in the side went up to her thigh.  Noticing Kristi, "um. . .hi."

            "Damn!  You look good!"  Kristi paused, "wait, where did you get that?"  She folded her arms and looked to Alex.

            Alex looked down and whispered, "Jarlaxle."

            "I should have known.  What have you gotten yourself into now?"

            "Um, do you really want to know?"

            Kristi gave her a look.

            She talked extremely fast.  "Jarlaxlemademehissecondincommand."

            "He made you his what?!"

            "You heard right."

            "So what do you have to do?"

            "Um, right now we r going to a 'formal meeting' as he called it and. . ."

            "Formal meeting? In Menzoberranzan? Leave it to Jarlaxle," she said.  Looking to Alex, "and what?"

            "It looks like I'll be assisting with the planning of two Houses waging war on each other."

            Kristi's mouth dropped open.  "Please tell me you have a plan."

            "I wish I did, I really wish I did."

            "Oy vey!  But if I was you, I'd pretend it's a game of Risk, analyze and figure out a plan.  Heck, we come up with our best work at the spur of the moment.  At least I'm not going."  She went to walk out of the washroom.

            "Pharaun, you and the dark-haired one are going to be attending this meeting as well, correct?"

            "Of course Jarlaxle."

            Kristi walked in on their conversation.  "Aw hell."

            "And do you have something for the dark-haired one to wear?"

            Kristi blinked.  "Excuse me?"

            "Yes, I have something," Pharaun said.

            "Grand!"

            Kristi glared at the two of them and rolled her eyes as she heard Alex come up behind her giggling.  Twitching slightly, "grand?"  She thought, 'why me?  Why me?'

            "Well Pharaun, lets see the item that she is going to wear," Jarlaxle said.

            Kristi gritted her teeth and thought, 'I can't believe I have to wear a dress! I wore one for homecoming, prom, and my uncle's wedding. . .'

            Pharaun magically unveiled a dark azure colored dress, with thin straps for the shoulders and a long wavy bottom with a small slit."

            Her eyes widened, but she hid her surprise.  "Why does the meeting have to be formal?"

            Alex whispered, "at least yours is not revealing as mine."

            "Because my dear we here at Bregan D'aerthe are know for out appearances and so are the master of Sorcere," Jarlaxle said looking to Pharaun.

            Pharaun smiled innocently to Kristi and ignored her question.  Handing the dress over to Kristi, he ushered her into the washroom to change.  Nodding to Jarlaxle, he entered a separate washroom to change, with a grin.  Kristi muttered to herself while she changed.

            Jarlaxle walked over to Alex.  "Your friend does not like to dress formally?"

            "Not really. Only when she has to."

            Pharaun appeared from his washroom wearing a sleek navy blue robe for dress occasions.

            Kristi walked gracefully out of the washroom, her dress flowing behind.  Crossing her arms, "I hope you're happy."

            Jarlaxle's eyes widened in surprise.

            Alex's eyes did likewise.  "Kristi?! Is that you?"

            "What are you talking about?  Of course it's me.  I can look like this if I want to."

            "That dress looks so good on you," Alex said looking to her.

            Pharaun whispered to himself, "My dear, you are beautiful."

            Kristi overheard Pharaun but didn't say anything.  "Yeah, sure Alex."  She was embarrassed by the attention.

            Jarlaxle clapped his hands happily.  "Well we all are finally ready to go."  He put his arm around Alex's waist and led them to the meeting room.  Alex stiffened slightly at his touch and walked with him.

            Kristi followed with Pharaun and looked to him.  "Nice robes."

            Pharaun just smirked in reply, his eyes on Kristi.

Author's Note: Whew!  This was a long one to edit, but a good one, lol.  On a random note some of the quotes Alex says are from an anime, Gundam Wing (the ones with three apostrophes). In the next chamber the girls' training continue (Alex with Jarlaxle and Kristi with Pharaun) and their emotions start to play a factor. ::Everyone gestures to their review button in fine garments:: Please review.


	8. Advice During Training

The meeting was the longest two hours of the girls' lives and possibly the most boring. Kristi was seated next to Pharaun and Alex was seated next to Jarlaxle. When the meeting finally broke the two girls and Pharaun almost cheered for joy.

Kristi thought to herself, 'that was almost as bad as a math class.'

Pharaun thought, 'that was worse than ancient symbols study at the academy.'

Alex thought, 'and I thought Spanish was boring. . .'

"The other drow didn't look too comfortable dressed up and if they were bored they sure did a good job not showing," Kristi whispered to Alex.

Alex nodded and let out a small giggle.

Jarlaxle looked to Alex with a grin, "Come my dear, we need to begin your studies." Jarlaxle then looked to Pharaun. "You should also train your assistant my dear wizard."

"His what?!" Kristi eyed Pharaun questioningly.

Alex blinked, confused.

"It is quite obvious that he want you as an assistant," Jarlaxle said casually.

"Oh yes," Pharaun said as if it was the most natural thing in Faerûn, "you are to assist me in the dealings of magic."

"What's the catch?" Kristi glared at Jarlaxle as she posed the question to Pharaun.

"No catch, just assist me in spells, some ceremonies, and learn about the drows' ways of magic."

"Kristi?"

"Yes Alex?"

Whispering so only Kristi could hear, "This is getting quite odd."

Whispering back, "tell me about it, they're hiding things again."

"And they are doing a damn well good job at it."

"There's more to us getting to the surface then they let on. And I'm determined to find out what."

Their attention was diverted when Jarlaxle exclaimed. "I have found my second and now Pharaun has found his. . .oh how grand!"

Kristi turned to Pharaun. "If he says grand one more time I'm going to have to hurt him."

Pharaun rolled his eyes at her statement and said, "now what have I gotten myself into?" He looked to Jarlaxle and then to Kristi. "Come." He motioned for her to follow.

She sighed. "Fine." Looking to Alex, "have fun with your studies!"

Kristi followed Pharaun into a room filled with books. Even though part of her was in awe, another part of her dreaded what was to come. "Damn," she mumbled, "shame Alex will miss all the fun."

"First," Pharaun said ushering her to a chair, "I need you to read this book of minor spells."

Kristi mumbled, "good thing I'm a speed reader." Noting the thickness of the book, "minor spells indeed."

Pharaun placed another book down. "After that there is this one on minor magical items. Once you have read these two books we will test your skills with them."

"And I thought my communications exam was going to be hard," Kristi absently commented, looking at the books piled in front of her.

Alex turned to Jarlaxle, unaware of Kristi's literary journey. "So, what is my training?"

Jarlaxle handed her a book "Well, first you need to have further training with weaponry. You will try each weapon, name them, and tell me its history." Handing her another book, "then you will learn the history of all the houses of Menzoberranzan, such as tactical moves of the houses and the magic they contain therein."

"What the-?!" Alex stared at the books in horror. "I am supposed to remember all this?!"

Moving her to his study, "of course."

"How? There is so much!"

"By reading of course."

Alex glared in reply.

"It is not really that much," Jarlaxle said. He handed her a crystal before he left the study. "This will help keep the information in your memory. Happy reading!"

Kristi had finished the books Pharaun gave her when he sauntered back into his study. "How goes the studying?"

"Um. . ."

Pharaun blinked. "Are you finished already?!"

"Well, I like to read and I can read fairly quickly. . .also, I found a spell in one of the books to help."

"To help what?

"Oh just memory retention and reading skills."

Being the skeptical drow that he was, "okay then, conjure up a lesser demon from the nine hells."

Kristi blinked in shock. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"My dear I am a master at Sorcere, if you cannot control the demon I can."

Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, she scribed down several runes very carefully and chanted a spell she read about.

To her surprise a glowing light appeared on the paper in which she scribed the runes. The paper expanded, causing Kristi to back away towards Pharaun. A lesser demon slowly appeared and looked to the human very confused and then to the drow.

"Very good, now send it back."

Kristi thought of the spell and then waved her hands for its motions. The demon just blinked at her effort. Pointing to Pharaun when the spell didn't work, "he did it!"

The demon tried to advance toward Pharaun.

"Petty demon. Be gone," Pharaun said waving his hand dismissively. The demon appeared in a puff of smoke and the paper disappeared beneath it. He turned to glare at Kristi.

She smiled innocently in reply. "What? You didn't give me the book on how to send it back yet."

Rolling his eyes he tossed Kristi an extra large book, "read."

She rolled her eyes in reply to him and settled herself to read that book.

In the meanwhile Alex had managed to finish her first book and was halfway though the second when she fell asleep. And that was how Jarlaxle found her. . .asleep

Shaking her awake, "my dear, you have not yet finished."

"But I'm tired, I can't read anymore."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to read to you."

"Can't I go to bed? It's late anyway."

"Fine, you can finish it tomorrow."

She whispered, "thank you." Pausing, "umm where do I sleep?"

"In your original chamber, the one you reside in now near me."

Alex nodded and tried to stand up, but was so tired she fell back down to the chair. Jarlaxle sighed and assisted Alex to her chamber. She fell asleep as soon as he set her down onto the soft mattress. He tucked Alex in and smiled as he did so, kissing her hand softly. "Good night my dear." He paused for a moment before exiting the room.

A few hours after Kristi received the large book from Pharaun, she yawned and closed it, just finishing its contents.

"Tired my dear?" Pharaun looked up from a scroll he was reading.

"Actually yes," she said suppressing a yawn. "I finished the book, may I go to sleep now?" Her head was close to falling onto the book.

Pharaun nodded. "Your new room is right outside the door to your left."

"Thank you," she responded. Pausing, "wait a sec, a new room? What about Alex?"

"Yes. Since you are my assistant now you will be staying in Sorcere with me. Alex has a room that is near Jarlaxle's."

"Oh. . . I will see her again, right?"

"In due time, but until your studies are finished I would not count on it."

"Let me guess, my room is right next to yours?"

"You have surmised correctly."

Kristi mumbled, "figures." She walked into her new room. Making her way over the window she stared in awe at the magnificent view of Menzoberranzan.

Pharaun followed her into the room. "Do you enjoy the view?"

Kristi was too taken by the view to realize he was in the room and mumbled a line from one of her poems, "darkness envelops the shadowed facade of reality."

He repeated his question softly, walking up behind her. "Do you enjoy the view?"

Kristi blinked, startled at his closeness. She didn't realize he had followed her. "Yes, I do enjoy the view."

He attempted to take her hands into his. "I am glad."

Kristi pulled away. "Yes it is a nice view. A view of beauty hiding its darkness."

Pharaun sighed. "This is a city of great beauty there is none like it. Be it on the surface or in the Underdark."

"True," Kristi said. She turned to see Pharaun looking out the window forlornly.

Walking back toward the door Pharaun said, "you should sleep."

"I should," she said still looking out the window, "but I do not wish to face the nightmares."

Alex sat up suddenly in the bed. A nightmare had interrupted her slumber. Turning her head she saw Jarlaxle sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Merely watching you sleep," Jarlaxle said smoothly. "You do it so serenely, yet something troubles you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You look as if you had a nightmare. What is it that troubles you?"

Alex looked away. "It was nothing. I just long to see the surface again," sighing, "and my home."

"Ah yes, one's home is important."

"Then why do you keep us here?"

"Because you cannot get to your home without us. Your home is a place of light; you cannot reach it in the darkness."

"My home. . ." Tears welled in Alex's eyes.

Jarlaxle took her hand. "There, there my dear. I'm sure you will see it once again."

"My home. . ." She looked away and started to cry. "I miss my home and my family."

Jarlaxle stifled a smile and cradled Alex in his arms. "Do not fret my dear, in time you will see it."

"I know Kristi is here, she is one of my closest friends and I love her like a sister, but I need my family." Continuing to cry, "my mother, my father."

Patting her back comfortably, "there there, they are indeed strong bonds. But at least you are not alone."

Looking up with tear filled eyes, "alone?"

"You are not alone my dear."

Alex sniffled. "Are you alone? Is that why you kept me here?"

Jarlaxle paused for a moment. "I've always been alone."

Alex regarded Jarlaxle sadly. "Yours has been a hard life?"

"Yes," he answered wistfully. "I cannot remember my younger years, they've faded and I have no family, except Bregan D'aerthe."

"Bregan D'aerthe, they are no family," Alex whispered.

"They're the only 'family' I have."

"H. . .how have you managed to live in such a hostile place?"

"Ingenuity. There once were days of happiness, but in order to preserve their memory I had to leave them."

Alex looked away in sadness. "I am sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. Those days are in the past."

Shaking her head, "that is not the way for one to grow up."

"It is the way here. A drow's family is very different from a human family Alex." Jarlaxle noticed that her crying had subsided for a little while.

Alex sighed and thought to herself, 'I know that already, but I can't let him know that I do.'

"How is that so?"

"A family here will stab each other in the back, to better themselves for the good of the unit. A human family genuinely cares for one another."

Alex stared in mock shock.

"You seem surprised my dear."

"The families will actually kill one another?

"Oh yes, if one wants to be the elder boy, yes some will kill."

"That's. . .that's so sad. Why is this done?"

"It just is, it's always been like that. But enough about my family, tell me. . .what is yours like?"

Alex looked away sadly. "My family. . .well, I live with my mother and she cares deeply for me." She sniffled.

"Go on. . ."

"And my father, he does not live with us, but I still see him regularly. Both of my parents care for each other and for me."

"It is nice that they care for you so."

"I miss them, I miss then dearly." A few tears trickled from her eyes.

Jarlaxle pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed her cheeks lightly to wipe away the tears. "Do not be troubled. You still have a vivid memory of them correct?"

Alex whispered, "thank you" and nodded 'yes' to his question. She suddenly looked to Jarlaxle. "Kristi? When will I see Kristi again?"

"You'll not see her for several days, she is in training in Sorcere. I am sorry, but we need to do this."

Alex sighed, "May I ask why? Why do we need to be separated?"

"If one of you should perish on accident," Jarlaxle paused, "you'll need to be able to survive without one another."

"Perish?!"

"The Underdark is an unpredictable place my dear. No one is ever truly safe

"I know that," Alex said pushing him away, "but she is the only one who understands how I truly feel."

"Really?" Jarlaxle mused silently to himself. "Perhaps now she is, but maybe others will penetrate the veil of your feelings."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jarlaxle said standing. "I will retire to my chamber, unless you wish me to stay for your safety."

Alex looked around. "It is your choice."

Jarlaxle was faintly surprised. "I will stay," a cot appeared on one side of the room, "to ensure your safety." He walked over to the cot.

Alex nodded and turned on her side. "Goodnight then."

"Good night," Jarlaxle said. He smiled to himself and mumbled, "Pleasant dreams. . .for me."

The bond between Alex and Kristi did more than connect their thoughts to each other, it connected their feelings as well. Kristi stared off absently, tuned into Alex's emotions as she struggled to battle her own. She could sense Alex's sadness and felt when she had cried. She turned away from Pharaun as a single tear escaped her eye.

Pharaun turned around as if he had heard the tear fall. "Are you all right my dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice threatened to break, but she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You do not seem all right."

Kristi wiped away the tear in annoyance, but its brethren joined it. "I'm fine," she said stubbornly. She leaned against the wall for support, making sure Pharaun didn't see her tears as she struggled to hold them back.

Pharaun walked over to Kristi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you are not fine."

She blinked rapidly to try and suppress the tears, but a sadness overtook her. Breaking away from Pharaun she leaned against the wall and slid down, putting her head to her knees, quietly crying.

"You feel great sadness. What is wrong?" He knelt down in front of Kristi, intrigued by this turn of events.

Looking up at him, "It's hard being the strong one. . ."

Pharaun took Kristi into his arms. "Then stop being the strong one, even if only for a little while."

Kristi looked to him for a moment before sobbing silently. The emotions she held back for days came out in a flood, taking even Pharaun by surprise.

"Hush my dear," Pharaun said rubbing her back soothingly. He watched as she gained partial control of her tears, but noticed that they still came. "Tell me, what is it that truly troubles you?"

"I can't. . ."

"Yes you can, stop being the strong one for a while."

"No, I can't speak them." She closed her eyes and imparted some of her good and bad memories to Pharaun's mind. "The good ones can never happen again and the bad ones only escalate. I carry them alone," with mockery in her voice, "and yet I am the strong one still." She fell silent.

Looking down to Kristi after he let some time pass, "are you all right my child?"

"I'm all right," she ignored the tears on her cheeks.

"Are you sure my child?" He brushed a few stray strands of hair off of her cheek.

Looking to Pharaun with tears brimming her eyes. "What do you think?"

With a sigh, "I did not think so. But it is best for you to voice your feelings."

"I do voice my feelings, I just don't speak them." She thought of her writing and poetry.

"Maybe sometimes you should."

Kristi looked away and said quietly, "I do, except it's when I'm alone."

Brushing some hair behind her ear, "I see. Would you like to be alone then?"

"No, it's okay," she said as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. "It's up to you."

"No my dear, it is your choice. I can leave you alone to voice your feelings or I can stay and offer what comfort I can."

She wiped away the tears and stood, walking over to the bed. "I care not for myself. I'm fine. . .really, you can go." Tears threatened to come again, but she set her jaw, determined to suppress them.

Pharaun nodded as he stood. "I understand." He walked toward the door.

Sitting on the bed Kristi mumbled, "No sleep will come to me tonight, guess I'll have my tears to keep me company." She didn't even realize she said what her mind was thinking.

Pharaun turned around in the doorway. "What was that my child?"

"What?" It didn't occur to her that she spoke her thoughts.

"You said something just a moment ago."

"I did?" Fatigue was starting to take over, but sleep refused to come.

"Rest, you look tired."

"I am tired, I just can't sleep."

Pharaun walked over and gently pushed her onto the bed. He covered her with a blanket and walked back to the door. Kristi closed her eyes and almost immediately was assailed with a nightmare, she turned onto her side and stared at the wall.

With a sigh Pharaun walked over to her and chanted a spell to soothe her dream and send her to sleep. He sat himself next to her for the night, making sure she would have no further nightmares.

Morning commenced in the Underdark and Jarlaxle laid awake watching Alex sleep. He had been watching her for quite some time. Alex turned onto her back and stretched awake as he watched from the nearby cot.

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?"

Alex nodded. "Well it's just sort of hard finding a peaceful rest here."

"True, yet some do find comfort in the darkness."

Alex mumbled, "like the drow."

Overhearing her mumble, "yes that is true."

"You were not supposed to hear that," Alex said with a sigh.

"Then you should not speak your feelings out loud. Remember my dear that the ears of a drow are highly sensitive."

"I'll remember," Alex said with a nod. "Are we training today?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, you still have your book to finish." Jarlaxle tossed her the book. "You can finish it in here if you like. I have other matters to attend to at the moment."

"Oh joy," Alex said rolling her eyes. She sat back on the bed and opened the book. "And when I'm done?"

Smirked as he headed to leave the room, "you'll find out when I return."

Alex grunted and started to read, while Jarlaxle made his way over to Sorcere to attend to his other matters.

Kristi slowly awoke to find Pharaun staring at her.

"Hello my dear. How did you sleep?"

Kristi blinked blurrily at Pharaun. "Surprisingly, I had quite a relaxing sleep."

"That is good," Pharaun replied with a smile.

"So, I take it that we're training today?"

Pharaun nodded. "It is a must."

"I figured that," she said. She blinked and noticed that there were two scimitars placed against the wall. They radiated an eerie glow. "What are those for?"

Looking to the scimitars, "those are for part of your training. You must learn how to use many different types of weapons."

Kristi nodded knowingly. "Can I practice with those now?"

"Yes, practice going through different motions."

Kristi tossed on a robe, which was folded at the edge of her bed, and picked up the scimitars. They fit into her hands perfectly as she swung them around making lightsaber noises in her head.

"I shall return in an hour's time."

"Okay, see you then," Kristi said, continuing to battle an imaginary foe.

Jarlaxle walked over to Pharaun in Sorcere. "Does everything go well?"

"Yes, yes it does. What about yourself and the light-haired one?"

"All goes well. If you don't mind. . . I'd like to speak with your assistant about the light haired one."

"Really?" Pharaun asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about?"

"Oh nothing really, I'm simply curious about the light haired human. Who better to go to then her friend?"

"I see," Pharaun said thoughtfully. "Yes you may speak with her."

"Excellent," Jarlaxle said with a smile. "Is there anything you require at the moment?"

Thinking for a moment, "actually I require a word with your assistant as well. Her 'friend' seems to be much of a puzzle to me."

"You can have a word, but nothing else." Jarlaxle brushed past Pharaun to where Kristi was practicing.

Kristi sensed a presence behind her. "Now I know it hasn't been an hour yet." She turned around to see Jarlaxle. "What are you doing here? Where's Alex?" She still held the scimitars in her hands.

"Alex is in her chambers studying. I came to have a word with you."

"With me?" She looked incredulously at Jarlaxle, absentmindedly twirling the scimitars in her hands.

"Yes with you. It concerns Alex."

"What about Alex? Something better not be wrong. . ." she trailed off with a threat in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong my dear," Jarlaxle said easily.

Looking to him suspiciously, "Then what do you want?"

"Your friend, she seems to suffer inwardly," Jarlaxle stated.

Kristi's eyes faltered slightly. "Yes. . .but what's your point?"

"I only wish to know about her," he replied.

"Know what about her? And why should I even tell you? You've given me no valid reason why."

"I will not harm her in any way; I just wish to know more. She puzzles me and I am rarely puzzled," Jarlaxle said.

"Of course she puzzles you. She is my friend after all," Kristi said with a slight smile.

"I only wish to know more about her, nothing more," Jarlaxle said impressing his words on her.

"Like what?" She was intrigued that Jarlaxle of all people would come to her.

"Why is she the way she is? Her emotions switch like the turn of a sword. One minute she can be angry and the next she is sad. It puzzles me," Jarlaxle said.

"Well for one thing humans are like that and Alex is an especially sensitive human. If you kill in front of her chances are she will look down on you." She suspected that Jarlaxle 'liked' Alex, but she couldn't fathom that idea in her mind at this time.

"Yes I noticed that a few days ago. Please continue," Jarlaxle said while musing silently.

"She is a kind soul. Contrary to your beliefs she is not weak and she has an undeniable strength."

Jarlaxle nodded. "Yes, she seems to be more strong willed than what I first thought."

"She does like reading, but not straightforward things like a history book or something similar that genre. She likes fantasy, romance, and angst. . .books with a sense of adventure and the unknown. She does write herself and can draw contrary to her own belief. You'd do well to encourage her creative faculties."

"Really? And how would I go about that?"

"You should witness her creativity firsthand. You're a bright drow, I can't tell you everything. He who is rarely puzzled should be able to figure it out," Kristi said with an overly pleasant smile.

Mumbled, "humans." Looking to her, "Yes, thank you. I bid you farewell." He bowed to her and exited the room.

As he left, "I heard that." Mumbled, "males." Continued battling an imaginary foe. "Jarlaxle coming to me for advice. . .a drow. . .now that's a first."

As Jarlaxle conversed with Kristi he made his way to Jarlaxle's hideout and knocked on Alex's door.

Alex looked up from a book. "Umm, come in." She was startled as Pharaun entered the chamber. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with you about your. . .friend," Pharaun said simply.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Your friend is much of an enigma to me and I'd like to know a little more about her."

Returned to reading her book. "And why should I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons."

"You fear that I'll use them against her? I only wish to understand your friend and what troubles her inside," Pharaun said trying to gauge her attention.

Looking up from the book, "yes I do fear that you will use the information against her."

"It appears the information that I do gain does not work anyway. But I assure you, I won't use your words against her. She is stubborn," Pharaun said bitterly.

"It is a good thing that she is."

"But why is she stubborn?"

Alex sighed. "You're not going to go away are you?"

Folded his arms, "No."

"I thought so, but what is it that you want?"

Pharaun walked over to her. "I wish to know what she is like, her interests and her desires. You are close friends. Why is she the way she is now?"

"I cannot tell you for certain why she is the way she is, but I can tell you her interests and such things."

"Go on."

"I know that she express her emotions in writing."

"In writing?" Pharaun asked genuinely interested.

"Yes in writing. She is quite good at poetry."

Pharaun blinked. "A human good at poetry?!"

"Yes, you seemed shocked by that. Do you think that only drow are ones who excel in the arts?"

"Well. . ." Pharaun thought, 'I will have to witness this poetry firsthand at a later time.'

Alex continued, "She is also a very good artist. She draws quite well, but she does not think so. Don't let her fool you."

"Yes, she seems to fool and to hide her thoughts."

Alex nodded. "Yes, she does hide much within."

"How would I go about unveiling what she hides in her tangled web of emotions?"

"That I cannot tell you for certain. You will have to figure it out on your own."

"Yes, I shall. I must be going now. Farewell," Pharaun said as he went to exit the room.

Alex went back to reading her book and mumbled; "now that was odd."

Author's Note: Finally got these 15 pages of editing done. Sorry it took so long folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review. . .it's a part of your training. ::smirk:: In the next chapter there will be more training and the drow take the girls' advice.


	9. Knowledge in Darkness

Alex looked to the book and let out a frustrated cry, "Aghh! I am going to go insane. The little words seem to be meshing together." She closed the book and set it on the table. "I'll just give it a rest for a bit."

Jarlaxle peeked his head in. "I know you're not done, you only have a little more to go."

Alex groaned, "This is not moral!"

"What was that my dear?"

"Nothing," she opened the book and tried to read it again.

Jarlaxle walked over to her. "My dear, if you were to write the book what would you change?"

Alex looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Well, it seems that you are finding this book tedious. What would you change to make it more interesting?"

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "well, I would not drag out the meanings of things. I would make it straightforward."

"How my dear?"

"I. . .umm. . ."

"Do not be shy my dear; your insight on the book would be appreciated," Jarlaxle said smoothly.

"Ummm. . .well you see, I really do not write historical stuff."

"It need not be a historical opinion; epics and great stories are based on history are they not? Whether it is the history of the character or a chronicle of their adventure?"

"Well yes and no," Alex said, "but still, in order for me to actually write something I have to be in the right mood."

"A mood of inspiration perhaps?"

Alex nodded, "yes."

Jarlaxle motioned for her to follow as he turned. "Come with me."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"You will see," Jarlaxle said taking her hand.

Kristi had put herself in a mild meditative trance as she pretended to battle various Star Wars characters.

Pharaun walked into the room. "How goes the training?"

Kristi snapped out of it. "Fine."

"That is good. Are you ready to try a new weapon?"

"Sure, what's next?" She placed the scimitars to the side.

He handed her a sabre and dagger, "These."

Kristi mumbled, "The pen is mightier than the sword." She took the weapons from him.

"What was that you said my dear?"

"A saying where I come from, 'the pen is mightier than the sword'." Pharaun didn't say anything, so she continued. "You know, the written word."

"You write my dear?" Pharaun remembered what Alex told him. "What do you write?"

Kristi looked flustered for a moment, but composed herself. "Well, many things, like poetry and stories."

Pharaun smiled. "Poetry? Could you share something with me?"

Kristi blinked, she had been thinking of a poem that reminded her of the Underdark. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would like to hear some of your poetry."

Kristi took a breath and began:

_Darkness envelops_

_the Shadowed façade _

_of reality-_

Sealing fate of 

_chosen addressees-_

_Certain immortality_

_becomes the_

_Shards of eternity-_

_Shattered expectations_

_harden into_

_Dreams of darkness._

Kristi ended the poem by softly closing her eyes and thinking quietly about her current situation.

Pharaun stared in awe.

Kristi nervously looked to Pharaun. "What did you think?"

Pharaun was momentarily speechless, but managed words. "That rivals even a drow poem. Alex was right," he said trailing off.

"Alex?" Kristi looked to him, confirming her suspicions. "Well Pharaun if you wish to know more about me, uncover the secrets in the poem and you uncover apart of me. You don't need to ask around."

Pharaun visibly thought about the poem, running it over in his head a few times as he thought about its meaning. "If I have to guess, I would say it involves you and your friend's time here."

"There are many meanings to a poem, just as there are many meanings to me," Kristi said cryptically. "But yes, you have uncovered a part of them."

"Many meanings?"

"Yes, haven't you ever interpreted a poem? Or looked at a person finding many meanings? Many facets to their personality?" Kristi was in a poetic mood and that meant she was cryptic.

Pharaun sighed. "No, when I was young I was not allowed to enjoy the arts. Those are for the females. And now, I just do not have the time for it."

Kristi blinked, "Really?" Shaking her head in disgust, "No one should be excluded from the arts." Looking to him, "I'm really sorry that you were excluded."

"There is no reason to be. That is our way, the way of the drow. If you are born male, you do not have the chance to enjoy the arts," Pharaun said.

"It may be your way, but where I come from there the arts are available to all." Sighing, "yet not many appreciate their true beauties and their forms. They're are many of us and yet so few."

Pharaun abruptly asked, "Have you ever associated with the 'fairies'?" He spit out the last word.

"Huh?" She was perplexed at his question, but highly intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"The surface elves. . .the fairies. They excel in the arts." Pharaun shrugged, "I just thought that maybe you learned under them."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I taught myself. I merely write what comes to me."

"I see, then you are quite talented my dear."

"No, not really. I really just write what comes," Kristi said humbly. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"But to put it into words like that," Pharaun said with a slight smirk, "not just anyone can do it."

Kristi blinked in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked. I only speak the truth," Pharaun said.

Kristi still had a shocked look on her face. A drow just complimented her poetry, and then compared to elves, she really was on another world. She looked to Pharaun, "that means a lot, what you said about speaking the truth."

"I am a drow of my word my dear.

"Your word," Kristi said with a raised eyebrow, "your society speaks otherwise."

Pharaun sighed, "Yes, that is true."

"Yet no society can deny that there are those who are different than the standards that society upholds," Kristi said trying to rationalize society as a whole.

"True, but in this society, if you do not go by the set standards you die," Pharaun said trailing off.

"Physically yes, mentally and spiritually no," Kristi said trailing off quietly and thoughtfully.

"You are wise for one so young."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kristi said with a soft smile. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I always wondered, why? But, I choose not to answer my own musings."

Pharaun laughed at the absurdity of her statement. "I have not laughed so much in my entire 300 years of life."

Kristi gave him a mock glare. "Hey, _you_ try organizing the thoughts in my head!" She laughed softly of the absurdity of that notion.

"Is that a hard task?"

Kristi gave him a look. "I've been trying to organize my thoughts since the day I was born. Through my writings I've managed some semblance of organization, but there are many thoughts which will never be organized."

Pharaun laughed again and Kristi couldn't help but join in. Humans really were such chaotic creatures when it came to actually organizing their thoughts.

Jarlaxle led Alex by the hand, while Alex stared at their joined hands in shock.

"I am going to show you a place of inspiration," Jarlaxle said with confidence. He led Alex to a room filled with a private collection of gems he acquired from the svirfnebli. The walls were the color of ebony, containing flecks of silver, which were reminiscent of stars in the sky. Various gems were on display, resting on velvety fabric atop sharply defined shelves. They were illuminated by faerie fire in the background. The gems seemed to flicker and radiate a powerful, but beautiful energy.

Alex looked around with wide eyes.

"What do you think my dear?"

"They're beautiful," she said in awe, "where did you get them from?"

Jarlaxle surveyed the beautiful display of gems before answering, "the svirfnebli. I once stayed with them for a time."

"Svirfnebli? You stayed with them?" Alex looked confused, "I thought they were enemies of the drow." She knew that the deep gnomes of the Underdark were fierce enemies of the drow.

"They are," Jarlaxle said shifting slightly, "but for a time, when I was wounded long ago, I stayed with them. Those certain svirfnebli are far enough away from the drow for them to be of any importance."

Alex took her eyes away from the gems to look at him. "Injured?"

"Yes, but I cannot remember from what," Jarlaxle said thinking aloud, "I remember my time there, yet I cannot remember precisely what it was that brought me to the outer regions of their city."

"I'm sorry," Alex said absently. She curiously asked, "What was your stay there like?"

"At first they were suspicious, but I meant them no harm. After all, I needed to heal. We negotiated, I learned their tongue, and then I struck a deal with them for trade," Jarlaxle said recounting a brief history. "I dare say it was the feeble beginning of Bregan D'aerthe."

Alex looked around the room, walking around its perimeter to gaze at the crisply cut display of gems, fashioned into various items. She spotted a beautiful jeweled necklace that sparkled like a deep blue sky and she picked it up, gazing at it in awe.

Jarlaxle walked over to her. "Do you like it my dear?"

"It's beautiful," she said examining the gems.

Jarlaxle gently took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. "It suits you my dear," he said clasping it, "and it is yours." He brushed her hair back gently so it fell on the necklace.

Alex brought her hand up and touched the necklace.

Jarlaxle took her hand into his own, "do you like it my dear?"

She whispered, "yes."

"It is a token of inspiration for you my dear."

Alex turned to face Jarlaxle. "You are really giving this to me?"

"Yes," he replied. He motioned to the expanse of the room. "I have many gems. And these gems, on this necklace, should go to you."

Alex was at a loss for words. "I. . ."

Jarlaxle placed a finger to her lips for a moment. "You need not say anymore my dear. I only hope that one day you will be in the mood to write and show me what inspiration has in store for you."

She again placed her hand to her neck. "I thank you," she trailed off speechless.

"No need to thank me, the gems make you look lovely; but even they cannot outshine your beauty."

Alex blinked at Jarlaxle.

"You seem surprised my dear," Jarlaxle said noticing a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I am. . .it's just," she found it hard to find words.

"If you cannot speak the words," he pulled out a quill and some ink from a pouch to his side, "then write them down my dear."

She looked to the quill and ink. "I wish it were that easy."

"It can be that easy if you just try," Jarlaxle said reassuringly.

Alex shook her head and pushed the writing utensils away. "No, it's not. Unlike Kristi I cannot come up with things on the spot. I have to think about them for a day or more to get it set out properly."

"You have time my dear," Jarlaxle said. Musing aloud, "I have a feeling your friend thinks about things for days on end, but doesn't reveal it."

Alex shrugged. "I honestly could not tell you that." Alex shifted, "may I ask something?"

"What do you wish to know?"

She looked down to the floor. "How much longer are Kristi and I to stay here?"

"We still have about a week to go I'm afraid. I have managed to get us pushed up a few days," Jarlaxle said, "but still, we must be patient."

Alex sighed. "I see. It's just that this place lays a heavy veil of darkness on my heart."

"Do not be troubled my dear, I am sure when you see the light of the surface once again it will be lifted."

"I hope so," Alex said softly, "but I do know that I will forever be changed."

"Events such as your situation do change a person; perchance you will realize that you have grown," Jarlaxle offered.

A few stray tears fell from her eyes, but she looked up with a smile. "I think I realize that even now."

Jarlaxle smiled knowingly. He sometimes knew far too much for his own good.

"Before we see the Matron Mother, what else must we learn?"

"Proper behavior in front of the Matron Mother," Jarlaxle said.

"Proper behavior?"

"Why yes," Jarlaxle said, "we can't have you angering the Matron Mother now, can we? That would be rather messy. Come to think of it your friend must learn her manners, unless that is apart of her charade to be rude to me."

Alex couldn't help but smile as he referred to Kristi. "Not sure, she really does not trust you though."

"I wonder why she wouldn't trust me," Jarlaxle said trailing off thoughtfully.

Alex absently shuddered, "probably was because of the whole 'disguised as a bed slave' ordeal when you showed me the city."

"Oh," Jarlaxle said thoughtfully, "well, that is in the past." He inwardly thought, 'for now.'

"Why? Why this sudden change?"

"Is it really that sudden?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, actually it is."

"My dear, I assure you that not only have the experiences here changed you," Jarlaxle said smoothly, like spider silk sliding across ice, "they have changed a small part of me as well."

Alex looked at him questioningly. "How so? And how can I really trust you? You are a drow after all."

"I may be a drow, but I would have thought you of all people would realize you can't judge an individual by their society," Jarlaxle said meeting her eyes.

"But, from what I know the drow can never be trusted. No matter what," she said.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but in others, trust can take them a long way," he absently thought of a drow who escaped the Underdark.

"So, you will not turn around and betray us?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Just a feeling," she said quietly.

"Can you even trust your own feelings?"

"What?"

"Do you trust your feelings? Do you even trust yourself?"

"Yes, it is all I have," she said.

"I see," Jarlaxle said, "it is all that I have as well."

He led her back to the room and gestured to the book. "See if you can make that more interesting and perhaps the trust in yourself will lead to inspiration."

Alex nodded and couldn't help but think about what was said earlier. "The bed slave thing. . .why? I mean, why did you say and act that way to begin with? It is something that has been bothering me for a while."

"I spoke only the truth about what happens to some and I'd hate to see it happen to you," Jarlaxle said. He exited the room abruptly and thought, 'at least, not without my guidance.'

Alex watched his abrupt exit with a confused stare, but shook her head and returned to the book.

Kristi stared at Pharaun, still in shock at actually making this drow laugh. However, she turned serious. "Having a sense of humor is good, but accepting reality through the humor is good as well." She started feeling philosophical again.

Pharaun groaned. "Are you always so philosophical?"

Kristi gave him a look. "No, not always." She paused, "well. . . actually, yes." She couldn't help but smile slyly.

Pharaun rolled his eyes, "humans."

Kristi rolled her eyes at the same time and said, "Drow." Taking a breath, "Pharaun, will I see Alex soon? A sadness is overtaking her and she needs some humor in this dark world."

"In due time. I can keep you updated." Pharaun walked over to her and took her hands into his, "do not be troubled, Jarlaxle will take fine care of her."

"I suppose," she said absently, not pulling away. "Are we going to be disguised as Drow in front of the Matron Mother or will we go as human slaves?" She practically spit out the last two words.

"A good question," Pharaun said.

Kristi blinked and pulled away. "Aren't you supposed to know these things!"

"If you went as slaves she may want to use you as a sacrifice. If you are disguised there is a chance that the spell may be detected," Pharaun said considering the options.

"That's not very reassuring," Kristi said trailing off.

"I know and I am sorry, but it is the best we have right now."

"I think that disguises may be our best bet," Kristi said. "True, it's a risk, but I'm willing to take it and I know Alex is too."

"But think, what would happen to Jarlaxle and myself if she were to find out that we are helping you?" Pharaun paused and laughed, "at least we would all die quickly."

"How can you laugh at a time like this!" Kristi couldn't believe his cavalier attitude about death. "I thought you said you could talk your way out of anything."

"Yes," Pharaun said, "with my Matron Mother. But that was before I was exiled."

"You were what?"

"You heard correctly," Pharaun said enjoying her confusion. "Come to think of it, my sister is still hunting me." He chuckled to himself.

"What did you do?"

"I ran from my House in an attempt to save my life from my sister. I came to Sorcere and begged the Archmage for a position in the academy."

"Why would your sister try to kill you? I mean, I get angry with my brother but I wouldn't go to that length," she paused realizing she was in a drow city and changed the subject. "Please tell me you're at least in Lloth's favor."

"I am but a mere male," Pharaun said, "but yes, I am in the favor of Lady Lloth, in more ways then you will ever know."

"What do you mean by that?" She thought of before when she was in the cave and saw the spider.

"I have seen the glory of the spider queen up close," he said.

"Glory? How? I mean," she trailed off not fathoming how he could come into contact with a deity.

Pharaun laughed again at her expression. "I was given to the spider queen for judgment."

Kristi mouth dropped open.

Pharaun took his hand and gently closed her mouth.

Kristi composed herself. "I take it you passed the judgment?"

"But of course, how else could I find my self here?"

"Do you even know why you passed the judgment?"

"I have no answer to that," Pharaun said. "That will be something I will never know."

"Perhaps you weren't meant to have an answer; only to seek it and to ponder its ways," Kristi offered.

Pharaun shrugged. "Perhaps."

Changing the subject she asked, "so what's the plan Pharaun? Are Alex and myself masquerading as drow from another city? We could probably pull it off if we concentrated our magic."

"Yes you could, but there is much you have to learn."

"I'm willing to learn," she said with a determined glint in her eyes, "and so is Alex."

"That is good, without this knowledge it would be certain death."

"Another reassuring comment," Kristi grumbled. "What must I learn?"

"Simple spells that a priestess would use, and by all means they are not simple. Proper respect for a Matron mother, and so on," Pharaun said waving a dismissive hand.

"Why do I have this bad feeling that I'm going to do a lot of talking in front of the Matron Mother?" She realized that males aren't exactly allowed to talk and that Alex would hardly be up to it.

"Is that sarcasm I sense my dear?"

"Me. . .sarcastic? Never!"

Pharaun laughed.

Kristi thought, 'oh great now he can sense my sarcasm.'

His laugh was infectious and she joined in.

"My dear, do not worry once I have trained you, all will be well." He didn't add the last thought which was, 'or so I hope.'

"Of course," Kristi said with a nod. "We must remain optimistic. Though, don't think I can't sense that doubt." She mumbled, "we need a positive attitude. . .positive."

"You are a child of many talents," Pharaun said observing her.

"I do what I can," she replied with a smile and a shrug. Okay, so the positive attitude was a front. She was really thinking, 'aww hell I'm screwed! Wait Kristi, positive! Oh yeah!' It was safe to assume they were doomed.

Jarlaxle entered Alex's room to see how she was coming along. "Finished with the book my dear?"

Alex looked up. "Just finished the last page."

"Grand! Have you been inspired yet?" He noted with great satisfaction that she still wore the necklace.

"It is not as easy as you think," she said.

He nodded and then noticed several sheets of paper near her appeared to have small drawings on them. "What are those?"

Alex looked to the papers and hid them behind her. "Umm. . .nothing."

"It is not nothing. Why do you hide them?" He walked over to her. "May I see them?"

"Really, they are nothing," Alex said trailing off.

Jarlaxle picked up one of the sheets she missed and his eyes widened in surprise. "These are not nothing. They are beautiful. Never have I seen the likes of them in Menzoberranzan."

"You," Alex blinked, "you really think so?"

Jarlaxle nodded, "this," he motioned to the paper, "eye that you draw and these sharply defined characters are, dare I say, incredible?"

"Thank you," Alex said with a slight blush, "I've always thought that they were just stupid doodles."

"Why would you think these doodles," he said the word 'doodles' in confusion, "are stupid? I assure you they are not. May I see more?

Alex shrugged and handed him the papers from behind her back. "If you like."

Jarlaxle took them excitedly, but composed himself. "I've always held a fascination for the arts."

"Have you ever tried them? I mean, have you ever written anything?"

"Me?" Jarlaxle shook his head as he looked to papers. "No, I've not the talent for the arts. I'm merely a purveyor of them, an admirer. I haven't written anything, for I've nothing to write about. My writings I dare say are stifling and boring, merely transactional processing and trading inventories."

"I see," Alex said, "what about drawing?"

"Well," Jarlaxle said trailing off. He thought of the personal account of his travels, filled with his drawings. But he shared that only with himself. "No, I haven't."

"I see," Alex said again. She looked to the book resting next to her. "Do I have to read any more today?"

"No, not today," Jarlaxle replied.

Alex sighed in relief, "good, I don't think my mind can process any more of the history of this city."

"It is fortunate then that tomorrow you will read about another city," he said with a grin, "but for now we'll do some weapons training. We have to put a dagger to use."

Alex groaned. "All right, lead the way."

Jarlaxle smiled at the groan and had her follow him to a room that had targets at the opposite end of the doorway.

"What is this?"

In a swift movement Jarlaxle unsheathed a hidden dagger and tossed it at one of the targets. It hit the center mark. "This is where you learn how to perfect your aim."

Alex was confused, looking from the target to Jarlaxle. "Huh?"

"My dear you will be disguised as a female warrior from another city. Others will wish to challenge you in the Baenre household to show that Menzoberranzan is the better city. You must learn how to perfect you aim with the dagger and," he handed her a long bow and some arrows, "these."

Alex looked at the weapons on shock.

"In your 'city', there are warrior priestesses," Jarlaxle said, "but they do not know that. Come now, try tossing the dagger I've given you, I know you've got it hidden on you somewhere."

"I. . .umm," Alex nearly dropped the bow, "I have never used a weapon in my life."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Jarlaxle thought, 'this will be harder than I thought.'

"I have seen them used," Alex said, "but I never actually touched them."

"Well, the dagger that I've given you is magical," Jarlaxle said, "imagine the target and toss. Your aim will be true." Motioning to the targets at the other end of the room, "try it."

"All right," she said hesitantly. She set down the bow and arrows. Taking a breath she removed the dagger from a hidden sheath on her thigh and then slowly closed her eyes, picturing the target in front of her and her dagger hitting it. With a slight flick of her wrist she tossed the dagger into the air and hit the target slightly above the center. Opening her eyes, "did it work?"

Jarlaxle blinked in surprise since her eyes were closed when she threw the dagger. "My dear, with practice you might just hit the center." He stifled a laugh, knowing she was happy the dagger didn't hit the wall or him.

"How? How did I do that?" She stared down at the other end of the room.

"Next time try throwing it with your eyes open," Jarlaxle said with a smirk, "then you can see how you did it."

Alex rolled her eyes and Jarlaxle replied with an even wider smirk. She looked from the target to him, "shall I go get the dagger?"

"Of course, I'll return in an hour's time. I expect perfection when I return," Jarlaxle said heading to the door. "Then we'll get onto the long bow."

Alex just looked to him in shock.

Jarlaxle paused. "Oh yes, the dagger will return to your hand at your call."

"Huh? How so?"

"Just think of it being in your hand and it will," he said leaving the room.

Alex mumbled, "Oh this should be fun." She pictured the dagger in her hand and to her surprise it returned. "Whoa!"

She tried throwing the dagger a few more times, each attempt getting closer to the center space on the target.

Kristi was given another book about priestess magic by Pharaun and was humming to herself waiting for him to return with some 'spells' as he called them.

Pharaun walked quietly into the room and overheard her humming. "What is the song that you are humming?"

She was zoning, ensnared by the music in her memory. She looked to Pharaun, registering that he said something. "What?" Her mind processing his question, "oh. Just a song I heard. Don't you have music?" Inwardly chided herself for humming music from a certain fantasy trilogy.

"Of course we do, you think that we drow would not?"

"Just curious, but what kind of music do you have?"

"Well it is hard to explain," Pharaun said. "When we go on tour of the city, I shall take you to a tavern and have you experience it first hand."

"Oh okay," she paused, "what! Tour of the city! And a tavern?"

Pharaun nodded. "That is in a day's time or so. It will be at that point you will also be able to see your friend. But only for that day."

"Oh," she said. She thought, 'a day or so is still a long time.'

Pharaun looked to Kristi, sensing that she was troubled. "You wish to contact your friend, don't you?"

"Well yes," she said, "I'd like to see firsthand that she is okay."

"I can make you a deal," Pharaun said.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I allow you to contact her one today, without my or Jarlaxle's knowing what you say. You have to promise me that you will not do so again or there will be a price to pay," he said making the last part a threat.

"What kind of price?"

"I shall not say, but are you in agreement with this deal?"

"When you say not again," she said, "how long does that entail?"

"Until you reach the surface realms," he said matter-of-factly. He knew that might be a considerable amount of time.

"What!" She paced about the room. "But that could be weeks." She stopped her pacing, "we are traveling together up to the surface, right?"

"Yes," Pharaun said answering both questions. "The two of you will have to learn how to work without one another until that point. Now, are you willing to go along with this deal or not?"

"What kind of contact are we talking about?"

"I know the two of you have that little mental link," Pharaun said smugly. "You can use that, for I know not where Alex is at this moment."

Kristi considered the deal for a moment, staring rigidly ahead. "You have a deal," she said quietly.

Pharaun chanted a spell allowing Kristi to again 'speak' with Alex. "I will return in an hour's time," he said as he left the room.

Kristi cast her eyes downward. (Alex? Can you hear me?)

Alex was startled and nearly missed the target. (Huh? Kristi?)

(I'm sorry. . .but I know they would have cut us off anyway without contact)

(What are you doing! They will hear us) She willed the dagger back to her hand.

(They're going to separate us, to see that we can remain strong without each other.) Kristi paused. (We have an hour to speak. They'll hear us anyway after this; from what I've read, Pharaun could have cut us off at anytime)

(So right now this is private? They cannot hear us?)

Kristi nodded even though Alex couldn't see her. (Yes, it is private.)

(Thank god.)

(I'd be able to sense if anyone can hear us.)

(I see. Where are you right now? Are you all right?)

Kristi looked around the room. (I'm in the Wizard Academy of Sorcere and I'm fine. Are you all right? Where are you?)

(Well umm, I am not actually sure. I do know that it is a practice room somewhere within the maze of Bregan D'aerthe.)

(We can't contact each other mentally again, but we can talk in front of them. I have a feeling I'll figure out a loophole in front of them.) She sat down and flipped through a tome. (What kind of practice room? Let me guess, it has either a bow and some arrows or some other kind of weapon?)

(Yeah, right now he has me practicing with this dagger that he gave me.) Alex leaned against the wall. (What do you mean we cannot contact each other again?)

(I made a deal of sorts, but it's better than nothing. They would have stopped our mental link anyway. We can't contact each other again unless we're in front of Pharaun or Jarlaxle or until we're on the surface. I'm sorry. We will be traveling together though. I know that much, of course that's if we get past the Matron Mother)

(What do you mean 'if'?)

Kristi almost forgot her positive attitude mantra. (Nothing, we'll get past her. Positive attitude, positive!)

(Yes positive) Alex trailed off mentally.

(Just keep your humor about you, no matter what. Hell, if I can make Pharaun laugh.) She chuckled. (Never mind.)

Alex sighed. (Jarlaxle is truly confusing me Kristi, I do not know what I should do)

Kristi turned serious. (What do you mean by confusing you?)

(Well you saw how he was when we first appeared here. Now he is giving me all these jewels). She out a hand to the necklace. (He seemed kind, but I can see that there is something else in his eyes)

(He gave you jewels! Damn girl!) She paused and took a breath. (Alex, don't take this the wrong way, but I think he likes you. He came to me for advice. Go along with it for now, but do not fall for something that cannot be. He is a drow. Never forget that)

(I understand.) She nearly fell as she realized Kristi's words. (Wait! He came to you for advice!)

(Well, kinda sorta yeah. He was way too obvious about it too. Males. I saw right through him. Too many people come to me for advice. And let me guess, Pharaun came to you to about me?)

Alex mentally laughed. (Yes, you are correct. I tried not to tell him too much.)

(Thanks. Hey! I heard that laugh!) She laughed mentally as well.

(So, should we just go along with this for the time being?)

(Yes for the time being, but I have a plan. I have a little loophole to bypass our contact. Technically our dreams are in the realm of the unconscious so if we just happen to send images of each other through the unconscious technically we're not contacting each other, at least not mentally. Therefore I don't violate the deal and I don't suffer the consequences.)

(What consequences?)

Kristi paused. (Actually, I'm not quite sure. But since I made the deal, I don't plan on breaking it.)

(Stay strong for your sake, as well for mine.)

(I will. I'll see you in a few days, allegedly for a tour of the city. I'm not sure what that's all about, but I guess we'll see in time)

(I shall do my best. Just please do not go getting yourself injured. Goodbye until we meet again.)

Kristi couldn't help but smile. (Will do. Goodbye my friend.) She sensed Pharaun coming.

Pharaun entered the room. "Your hour is up my dear."

"I know," she said.

"And is all well?"

"Yes all is well," Kristi said with a nod.

"Good," he said. He softly chanted a spell that brought up a 'wall' to prevent the two from contacting each other.

"You didn't have to do that. I already severed the link myself," she said. She could sense the barrier and it felt like a literal wall across her brain, if she concentrated on its physicality.

"This deal goes for her as well, she cannot contact you. For if one contacts the other, both of you will suffer," he said trailing off. "It is for your own good."

"What do you mean both? I made the deal, me! If it does not go well I suffer," Kristi said standing and facing him. "I know perfectly well that it's for my own good thank you very much."

"I am sure nothing will happen," Pharaun said easily, "but it is just in case."

"Right," she said trailing off. Putting on an emotional mask she changed the subject. "So what 'simple' spells must I learn?"

Pharaun handed Kristi a few scrolls. "I need you to memorize these. I shall be back in a few hours time after I speak with Jarlaxle."

Kristi took the scrolls and sat down. "Memorize the scrolls, no problem."

Authors' Note (K):eyesight blurs: 19 pages of editing. . .but. . .I did it:tosses confetti into air: Also, the poem in this chapter is an original one, modeled after the style of Emily Dickinson. Thanks for baring with me folks. My spring semester was insane, but you'll be happy to know I managed a nice GPA. Apologies once again for the later chapter, my computer died, I lost some files, had to salvage files, then I got sick, then I had a convention to attend. . .and then I tied myself to the computer chair and edited this. . .okay, so it was a drow that did. . .

The story increases in complexity, as the girls must face their training alone. Jarlaxle is up to something involving Alex, so his Out Of Character nature may be because of that. :winks slyly:

Next chapter, will the girls figure out a way to contact each other? Will the journey into the city end in peace or mayhem? Will the danger and hilarity continue?

:shakes magic 8 ball: _Ask again later._

Well, once the next chapter is edited these questions will be answered. Hope ya'll stick with me. I look forward to your reviews and humbly thank you!


	10. The Arachnid's Den

Jarlaxle waited for Pharaun in his office and as he entered, "is it done?"

"Yes, it is done," Pharaun said with a nod. "How do things fair with you? Does she suspect anything?

"Things fair well on my end, she does not suspect anything is out of the ordinary," Jarlaxle said with a smile. "What about your assistant? She suspects much."

"Surprisingly no. I have her quite fooled."

"Are you so sure Pharaun? We've thought that before and as a result underestimated her. I do not like making the same mistakes twice."

"Yes, this I am certain of," Pharaun said. "She has come to trust me."

"Grand!" Jarlaxle headed to the door. "But, I must return to training the light-haired one. I'll get her to wield a weapon yet."

Pharaun smiled. "The light-haired one. She is weak willed."

"Of course she is, why do you think I'm training her?"

"If you push hard enough you can get her to do anything," Pharaun said.

"That's what I've been aiming to do all along," Jarlaxle said with a smirk.

Pharaun laughed. "Just don't try anything too hasty. . .yet."

Jarlaxle paused at the door, before continuing on his way. "No, no of course not."

Pharaun chuckled. "If you say so."

Alex practiced for about an hour with the dagger then tried the bow and arrow.

Jarlaxle entered the room silently and he watched as Alex hit the target perfectly. Clapping his hands, "Excellent my dear! Was that your first shot?"

Alex was startled by the sound of his voice and dropped the bow to the ground. "No, about my fourth."

"I see, it seems you have a natural talent with it. And you say that you never wielded a weapon?"

Shaking her head, "never."

Jarlaxle watched her closely.

"You do not believe me?"

"Very few humans, without any prior experience with a bow, could wield one and hit the target perfectly with only four shots," Jarlaxle said.

"I guess I am just talented."

"Of course, you are very talented indeed."

Alex smiled. "Thank you. What's next?"

"Physical self-defense," Jarlaxle said with a smile.

"What!"

"My dear there are times you'll be without a weapon and you'll need to defend yourself," Jarlaxle said, "unless you're planning on using a glare."

"Don't tempt me."

Jarlaxle suddenly grabbed her from behind and held her around the waist. "Try to get out of this position."

Alex struggled for a moment and then turned her body to loosen his grip. She fell to the ground and kicked at his knees.

Jarlaxle grimaced ever so slightly, but didn't go down. "No, no sweep your back leg around and get my weak one it will take me to the ground. Your strategy is effective, but lacks finesse."

Alex grunted and stood up, taking a few steps back.

"What? No counter attack? You must examine every strategy, every weak point. Think of which point you have weakened and attack," Jarlaxle said.

"I am not the one to fight," Alex said. "I prefer to talk my way out of a problem."

"Talk is wasted on the foolish in the Underdark," Jarlaxle said. "Even your friend would fight back."

"That she would," Alex said, "and I understand that, but you must remember that we are two different people. If the time came I would fight to save her, and nothing more. As long as she gets out of here alive I will be happy."

"Yes, I see," Jarlaxle said, "if you will not fight, then defend yourself!" He lunged at Alex and she managed to hit him, but he still took her to the ground. "You see my dear, there will come a day when you will have to kill."

Alex grunted in pain and growled out, "No."

Still on top of her, "yes my dear, when the day comes you will have to decide between your life or another's. Now counter attack!"

Alex struggled to use her weight, rolling Jarlaxle under her. "No! I would rather it be my own life than someone else's."

Jarlaxle seemed to be enjoying the fight. "Oh really? What if it was your life versus the life of one who seeks to kill your friend? When the time comes you will not be able to deny the urge to kill."

Alex seemed startled. "What are you saying?"

"It could happen my dear." Jarlaxle flipped her over his hand and stood, looking down at her. "Just something to think about."

With a groan, "there is more behind those words and I know it!"

"You can retire to your chambers now to heal," Jarlaxle said. "I trust you'll be able to be able to make it there on your own. You must deal with the pain." He inwardly thought, 'there's more to those words than you'll ever know.'

Alex glared and shouted at him. "You avoid my words! I know that you are hiding something! I know this is all a ploy."

"Oh really my dear? Keep in mind that you'll not just suffer physically, but mentally as well."

"What do you mean? I know you are hiding something and I will find out what," she said.

"It will not matter, even if you do find out what we hide. Ponder this tonight," he said leaving Alex to her thoughts.

Kristi had been sittingdarkly for sometime after memorizing the scrolls, she has become emotionally cold, more suspicious, more paranoid, and as a natural loner she was more suspicious than ever.

Pharaun walked into the room. "Have you memorized the scrolls?"

"Yes I have."

"That is good, now try one of the minor spells that were on them," he said.

"Fine," she said. Waving her hand a globe of darkness appeared in the room.

Pharaun clapped. "Well done."

Kristi wasn't used to the attention and she retired to her chamber after demonstrating other minor spells to Pharaun. Hours passed and the girls seemed to see each other in dreams, yet they made no contact.

Kristi woke abruptly as an idea happened upon her. "That does it, he's given me minor spells on purpose. He's hiding something. Time to find major spells."

She snuck out of her chamber and entered Pharaun's secret study, stocked full of books. She found a few books with major spells and started reading them.

Jarlaxle went to meet Pharaun in his secret hideout once again, troubled that the girls might be suspicious since they've talked to one another. Alex noticed Jarlaxle walk past her room and she quietly followed him, knowing there was more to the situation and she had to find out what.

He saw Pharaun in the meeting room, waiting. "The fair-haired one is suspicious."

"I figured as much. I should not of let them have contact," he said."

"What of your dark haired one?"

"She seems to know something as well, but will not act upon it for the safety of the fair-haired one," he replied.

"If I didn't know any better I'd have thought that was apart of the dark haired one's plan," Jarlaxle said thoughtfully. "Did you monitor the conversation?"

"No, I did not. But it seems that even though we have them off they still grow suspicious at the same time," Pharaun said.

Alex quietly sunk into the room where the drow were talking. She quietly whispered, "So there is more going on here that meets the eye."

Jarlaxle tilted his head to the side. "Did you hear something?"

Pharaun stopped to listen. "No, I think that you are becoming paranoid."

Alex mentally yelled at herself for being so stupid.

Pharaun folded his arms. "Anyway, after this business with the Matron Mother what will we do with them? You know we cannot get permission without females, yet they could prove useful once we get to the surface."

"Yes, that they will. They could provide information that we need for a surface raid. The surface dwellers will trust one of their own kind, they could get the information we require."

Alex gasped and mouthed, 'surface raid.'

Pharaun suddenly stiffened. "We are not alone."

Jarlaxle quietly drew his sword as he tensed. "And you said I was paranoid."

Alex began to make her way out of the room, but she ended up tripping and falling.

Jarlaxle's eyes widened in surprise and anger. "Not the most stealthy of creatures are we my dear?"

Alex looked to the two drow. "I umm…I was I was looking for the washroom and I sort of got a little lost."

Jarlaxle put a blade to her throat and sighed as he turned to Pharaun. "I have not yet taught her the ways of deception. What should we do to her?" He smiled to Alex, but not nicely.

"We must let her live of course," Pharaun said, "if we were to kill her the other will know and that would make things worse. For now lock her away somewhere."

"Of course," Jarlaxle said. Looking to Alex, "a night with other human slaves will teach you some humility. Consider this a part of your training to see what can happen when your kind is devoid of hope."

Alex looked to Jarlaxle with pleading eyes.

"Trust me my dear, it is kinder than the dungeon with the goblins," Jarlaxle said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to lock my in my room?" Alex started to tremble.

"No, for now I want you to spend a night with your kind. You'll not be able to sneak out of there due to the watchful eyes of my guards," Jarlaxle said.

Turning to Pharaun before he left, "If I were you I would be paranoid as well." Jarlaxle grabbed Alex's arm and led her down the corridor

Kristi smiled at the information she had absorbed so far and in her digging she discovered a hidden book full of major priestess spells. "Tsk tsk Pharaun I bet you're not allowed to have this," she mumbled before reading the book.

She then swiftly memorized a box of scrolls containing maps of Menzoberranzan and parts of the Underdark. She was puzzled when she found a map of the Surface. "What the-?" She looked to them in confusion, absorbing them into her mind.

Eventually she returned everything to its place and snuck back into her room. She sat on her head, hands behind her head, and processed all the spells and information she learned.

Pharaun walked by Kristi's room to make sure she was still there and she smiled far too innocently to the drow as he looked in. He nodded and started to chant, putting up alarms and wards around Kristi's room to alert him if she were to leave without his bidding.

Kristi inwardly thought, 'you should have done that before.' She did however start to examine the spells and wards he placed, analyzing them.

Alex struggled in Jarlaxle's grip. "There has to be some other way really, anything."

"Anything?" He stopped and looked to her questioningly, reminding himself of a luxury he had not enjoyed for some time now. "Do you truly mean anything?"

Alex was startled by his statement and took a step back. "Almost anything."

"That's what I thought," Jarlaxle said, grabbing her arm and again, taking her deeper into his hideout.

"No! I cannot go in there."

"Why not my dear? Give me a valid reason," he said.

"Those are not people, those are shells of what were once living beings, that have long since lots hope and the will to live. They wish to die at any moment," Alex said.

"So? You are not like them," Jarlaxle said. Though he did mentally add, 'yet.'

"I can't stand to look upon them! They gave in to easily, they did not even try to resist," Alex said.

"Of course they don't try to resist," Jarlaxle said. "You must witness firsthand those who have lost the will."

"No!" She struggled within his grasp again. "There has to be another way! Can't you just lock me in my room and say that's it?"

"There is no other way," Jarlaxle said. He has his guards unlock the door and several humans scampered out of the way of the door, "and no I cannot. You must be strong, you cannot shut out our world forever." He pushed her into the room and shut the door.

Alex turned to bang on the door. "No! Let me out!"

Jarlaxle turned to his guards. "Do not touch that one! If she tries to escape stop her, do not kill her," Jarlaxle said before walking away.

Alex looked around to see faces devoid of emotion and hope staring at her. Several humans looked at her apathetically, while others stared numbly at the wall.

She started to repeat to herself, "I will not become like them."

One human rocked back and forth murmuring, "there is no way out." They covered their head in pain.

Alex looked on in dread. "Kristi, oh by the gods, I hope you are all right."

Kristi wasn't able to sleep, so she was practicing with one of the scimitars in anger. She could sense Alex, deepening her concentration more and she combined magic. She mumbled, "Alex what have you gotten yourself into."

Alex leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, putting herself in a dream state and tried to contact Kristi without the mental link. Kristi sadly pushed the mental link away as she felt Alex trying to get past the wall. However, she did close her eyes and enter a dream-like state.

_Alex sat on the ground by a tree and Kristi noticed her, nodding slowly and reassuringly to her friend. Alex didn't literally want to make contact, but she tried to mouth the words, "they are on to us" before disappearing. Kristi watched as Alex disappeared before returning to the physical world._

Kristi sat on the ground and said softly, "I know." She stood and started pacing, slowly and methodically.

Alex looked up and said with power in her voice. "I will _not_ become like them!"

Several humans scampered away from her, while others looked to her sadly.

Alex stood. "How could all of you have given up so easily!"

They all looked to her. One human rasped, "we were easily broken by the hardship of the drow existence, giving up was the only way."

Another human spoke, "I now hope for death, it is the only way to be free."

Alex shook her head. "No!" She ran to the door and started to pound on it.

The first human coughed and then said, "they will not let you out."

The guards merely looked to Alex in amusement.

Alex turned to the slaves. "You are all weak willed. All of you," she said sliding to the ground, "you are all weak."

The second human said to her, "Are you not weak willed too if you are with us?"

Alex shook her head. "I do not know anymore."

A human to her right said quietly, "We have accepted our fate."

"Fools, you are all fools," Alex said.

"Better to be a fool than one of them," the human said motioning to the guards.

She inched her way to a corner, away from the humans and whispered, "This is madness."

"So what did you do with the light-haired one?" Pharaun sat in his study, talking with Jarlaxle through an enchanted gem.

"I put her in the dungeon with other humans," Jarlaxle said. "What of your assistant? Is everything secure?"

"Yes," he replied, "I put up wards around her room; she should not be able to get through them without my knowing."

"That is good," Jarlaxle said. "Are we still going to take them into the city like we initially planned? I know of a tavern, which is discrete enough for our little experiment."

"That is a good question," Pharaun said, "but is it safe to have the two of them together. The light-haired one will surely tell the other what you have done."

"You have a point," Jarlaxle said. "What if we take them to the same place, but we keep them separated? We let them endure the torture of not speaking to one another."

"That may work," Pharaun said. "When would you like to do this?"

"Why not tomorrow? It'll be interesting to see how your assistant reacts to the emotional burden the light haired one now bares after seeing her own kind," Jarlaxle said.

"Yes," Pharaun said with a widening smile, "I shall see you then."

After many hours, Jarlaxle walked down to the dungeons and peered through the barred windows in the wooden door.

Alex looked up from her knees. "I must have fallen asleep." She sighed and walked to the door.

"Well, good morning!"

Alex glared.

Jarlaxle motioned his guards to open the door. "I trust you had an interesting sleep my dear." He watched as she practically ran out the door and started moving away from the dungeons. He walked with her and said, "Well you're quick to get out of there."

"Just shut up," she said, glaring and turning away,

"Well, it is obvious you didn't enjoy that," Jarlaxle said. "How about a change of scenery today?"

Alex turned to face Jarlaxle, hatred flaring in her eyes. "What do you mean by that!"

"Well my dear, today we shall venture out into the city," Jarlaxle said, ignoring her blatant hatred.

Alex gritted her teeth and shuddered slightly. "The city? And why may I ask are we going into the city?"

"You're going to sample city life of Menzoberranzan and acquire knowledge regarding drow society and its denizens," Jarlaxle said.

"But if I am not drow, how can I do this?"

"A disguise of course," Jarlaxle said.

Alex looked to his skeptically.

Jarlaxle handed her a crystal and a scroll. "Chant this and your disguise will be revealed."

Alex took the scroll and crystal. "And if I do not want to go?"

"Would you prefer to stay with your fellow humans?"

She looked back to the door and visibly shuddered. In a whisper, "No."

"That's what I thought," Jarlaxle said.

Alex slowly began to read the scroll and was transformed into a female commoner. "Happy now?"

"But of course," Jarlaxle said smiling to himself. He was happy about acquiring a spell that made her a beautiful female drow.

Alex crossed her arms. "Can we get this over with?"

Jarlaxle nodded and motioned for her to follow.

Pharaun walked to Kristi's room. "Good morning my dear."

Kristi had awakened just minutes ago and mumbled, "morning."

"Just wake up my dear?"

"What do you think?" She tossed on a robe. "What are we doing today?"

Pharaun smiled. "We are going into the city."

Kristi's mouth nearly dropped open. "The city!" She did not like the smile Pharaun had on his face.

"Yes my dear, the city."

"So when are we going?"

"As soon as you are ready," Pharaun said.

"Give me a minute," she said. She went into the washroom and exactly a minute later she came out clean and refreshed. "Okay, I'm ready."

Pharaun was shocked at her timing. "Well, come along then."

Kristi sighed and followed thinking, 'he's up to something.'

Pharaun stopped Kristi before they entered the city. "We must do something first."

"Let me guess, a disguise?"

"Yes, you are quite bright my dear," he said.

"Wait a sec, what type of disguise?"

"One of illusion."

"Oh no, I'm not being a male drow!" She glared at him threateningly.

"No no my dear, a female commoner. None shall think of you as a powerful priestess, but just another drow."

"Oh," she said. She kind of wanted one of the whips that the priestesses carried. "You want me to do the spell? Or what?"

"But of course, that is why you are studying under me," Pharaun said.

Kristi muttered a long spell and a mist surrounded her before saying clearly, "_vaethaen neuandes_." She shook out her now white hair and folded her arms as a drow thinking, 'hmm…I'll have to test my glare later.'

She followed Pharaun to a tavern and read the name, "The Arachnid's Den?" She mumbled, "That's reassuring."

Pharaun heard her mumble, "what was that my sweet?"

"Nothing," she said. She nearly gagged at the word 'sweet' and gritted her teeth stubbornly.

Pharaun motioned her to take a seat next to him at a table in the corner of the room. She begrudgingly sat down, but she straightened…she could sense Alex.

Alex followed Jarlaxle and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To a tavern in Menzoberranzan."

Alex stopped. "A tavern!"

"Of course a tavern," Jarlaxle said motioning for her to keep moving, "only commoners and low lives visit it, so we will be less noticed. Now come on, the spell won't be detected.

"But a tavern? No way, those places are for scum."

Jarlaxle gave her a look. "I go to taverns my dear and you are going to one now. You wouldn't want to insult yourself now would you?"

"Great just great," Alex muttered as she followed him. "I am insulting myself by going into one."

"Best not delaying the insulting," Jarlaxle said overhearing her mutter as they approached the tavern.

Alex stiffened. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Of course we do," he said. With more force, "now come."

She sighed and shook her head, but slowly followed him inside.

Kristi spotted Alex, despite the fact she was disguised as a drow, and she guessed at Pharaun's plan, causing Pharaun to hold her back from going to her friend.

Alex turned around and noticed Kristi in her disguise. "Kristi!"

"Alex!" She looked to Pharaun's glare. "What? We can contact each other as long as you know about it."

Jarlaxle narrowed his eyes at Kristi and held Alex back as she smiled and started walking to her friend. "We're sitting over there." He motioned to a table on the other side of the room.

"But," Alex pointed to Kristi and Pharaun, "they are over there."

Jarlaxle guided her to the table. "And we are over here."

Alex moved out of his grip. "And why is that?"

"It would be suspicious if a mercenary leader associated with a known member of Sorcere in public," Jarlaxle said.

Alex grumbled, "yeah right."

Jarlaxle smiled and guided her to her seat and she scooted away from him.

Kristi went to get up and go to Alex, but Pharaun pushed her back down. "No, we stay here."

As a drow Kristi glared at Pharaun. "I see your plan now, a low life cowardly plan and it won't work. Even though it is a nice touch."

Pharaun smiled.

Kristi looked to him darkly. "That wasn't a compliment."

Pharaun motioned foe one of the goblin servants to come to the table.

The goblin spoke nervously. "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"Bring us two of the house drinks."

"Right away, right away," the goblin said with a cowering bow.

"House drinks?"

"You will like it," Pharaun said to Kristi.

"I'm not drinking it," Kristi said folding her arms.

"Just try it, it will not kill you."

"That's not very reassuring," Kristi said. "Besides, do you know how picky I am?" She stared at the drink for a moment and pushed her drink to him. "You try it, then I will."

"I have had it many times and I am still here," Pharaun said.

"Why don't you drink it then?" Kristi crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Come now," Pharaun said.

"I don't think so," Kristi said. She stared at the drink, trying to think of a spell that would discern the ingredients of the drink.

Pharaun sighed. "I cannot fool you, I am not quite fond of this drink my self," Pharaun motioned for the goblin slave to bring him two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You should have figured that out by now," Kristi said with a triumphant smile.

She discretely motioned to Alex not to drink anything Jarlaxle tried pushing at her. He was in the process of having a goblin bring them drinks. "There's no need to be shy Alex."

Alex looked to the drink placed in front of her. "What is this?"

"The drink of the tavern, a very good brew," Jarlaxle said absently looking to the other table.

Alex looked to the drink skeptically and then pushed it away. "No thank you."

Jarlaxle pushed it back. "It is a good drink."

"No, it is quite all right. I'll pass," she said moving farther away from him and closer to the edge of the rounded seat.

Jarlaxle moved closer. "Try it my dear." Taking a sip from his drink, "it is good."

Alex pretended to take a sip of his drink. "Does that make you happy?"

"No."

"What's in it?" She moved closer to the edge of the seat.

"Just some natural ingredients."

"What are these _natural _ingredients?"

"Oh just some mushroom extract, yeast," he said. In a lower tone that Alex couldn't hear, "spider web," and then raising his voice, "natural ingredients."

"Nope, no thank you," she said, again edging away from him.

"It seems you cannot be fooled," Jarlaxle said, giving Kristi at the other table a dirty look. Another goblin brought over a jewel-encrusted box with a cask of wine. "This is the finest wine in all of the Underdark I assure you. Won't you have some? You must be thirsty."

Alex looked to him. "Why are you pushing me to drink this?"

Kristi's attention was on Alex's table and it didn't surprise her when a goblin came over and replaced the house drink with some fancy wine.

"Please drink this," Pharaun said. "This is the finest wine in the tavern and is rather expensive."

"Sorry Pharaun, I don't drink." She watched him drink some wine from his glass.

"It's just wine, it's not poisoned," Pharaun said watching her and taking another pointed drink from his glass.

Kristi pointed. "Is that goblin dancing?" When Pharaun's attention was diverted she switched the wine glasses. "Oh, sorry, guess he had an itch." She sighed dramatically and took the wine glass into her hand. "Fine, I'll drink the wine. I don't want to waste money."

Pharaun smiled as she drank the wine. "See, it was not bad."

"No," Kristi said raising her glass for a toast. "Why don't you drink up as well Pharaun?

Pharaun drained his glass and the moment he set his glass down, his head fell to the table.

Jarlaxle was just telling Alex that Kristi was drinking the wine, when they both stopped talking about the drinks and stared at Kristi and Pharaun's table.

Kristi stared at Pharaun. "Hmm, guess he can't hold his liquor." She grinned to Alex and enjoyed Jarlaxle's annoyed look.

Alex looked in shock, but she had the presence of mind to run in Kristi's direction.

"Hi Alex, how are you?"

"Um, so so I guess." Alex motioned to the wizard. "What happened?"

Kristi looked to Pharaun's unconscious state and addressed it. "We're going to talk okay?" She moved his head up and down, making it look like he nodded, and then let it drop back down to the table. "Well, I figured he did something to the drink, so I pulled a switcheroo."

Alex laughed and Kristi joined in, until a very stern looking Jarlaxle interrupted their levity.

Kristi looked to Jarlaxle and smiled. "Hello."

Jarlaxle opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again, shaking his head at what happened.

Pharaun groaned.

Kristi swallowed and looked to the table. "Uh oh, he's not going to be a happy camper once he comes around."

* * *

**Author's Note**: (K) Mwhuaha! 16 pages of editing, take that! Next chapter, there are repercussions for trying to trick the drow…and that can only mean one thing, punishment. The girls' journey will take a dark turn… 

This chapter is dedicated to **Becky** and **Kitreilia **because they were itching for another chapter and they made me remember how determined I am to edit ALL of this and how attached I am to this story.

Please review! (it let's me know you're reading, lol)


	11. First Instance of True Pain

Jarlaxle shook Pharaun awake and said to Kristi, "you better watch out."

"But, he should have seen it coming!"

Pharaun groaned as he returned to consciousness. "What happened?"

"You," Kristi said searching for an answer, "had too much to drink?"

Jarlaxle gave Kristi a look, then turned to Pharaun. "Your assistant somehow switched the drinks on you."

Attempting to act innocent, Kristi put on her best 'who me?' expression.

Pharaun glared at Kristi, hatred flaring up in his eyes. _You will pay for that you fool._

"You would have done the same to me Pharaun. Your anger is pointless."

Alex couldn't help herself and giggled at Kristi's expression. Jarlaxle turned on her and said, "Unless you wish to return to the dungeons, you best keep your laughter to yourself."

Alex stopped laughing and looked to the ground, muttering "bastard."

Pharaun sat up and considered Kristi for a moment. "At least she is thinking like a drow."

Jarlaxle shook his head and motioned to Alex, "and this one is talking like a drow."

"I'm not like you," Kristi said angrily. "You thought you could weaken us here, but you've only strengthened our will. Honestly I think you're losing your touch."

Pharaun glared and used a spell to return Kristi and himself back to his chambers.

"What are we doing here?" Kristi looked around suspiciously, trying to hide her worry.

Pharaun's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You fool of a human! Do you think you can honestly outwit a true drow wizard!"

Kristi met his glare despite her trepidation and bit back a cry of surprise as a blinding light caused her eyes to water. Once her vision cleared she saw Pharaun with a whip in his hand…and slowly realized that she was chained to the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle grabbed Alex's arm and took her back to his hideout.

"What was that about!"

"Nothing," Jarlaxle said quickly.

Alex pulled out of his grip. "That was not nothing. Tell me!"

"Fine, Pharaun wanted to put a spell on the both of you through the drink. Your friend is probably feeling his wrath as we speak. He may have drunk a part of the potion but he's immune to its effects. He wanted to make you more like the drow."

Alex's eyes widened with horror as she backed away, "you bastards!"

Jarlaxle watched her run for a brief moment before he swiftly caught up with her and grabbed her roughly. He laughed, "don't think that I do not know about your little adventure in my study the other day." He took the crystal that allowed Alex to impersonate a drow and watched her turn into a very angry human.

"Let me go damn you!"

Jarlaxle held her steadily despite the struggles and gave her an unwavering stare. "You do realize that you have no choice in becoming more like us with each passing day."

"And _you _do not understand that no matter what we will never turn," Alex said proceeding to struggle even more.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What you fail to realize, my dear, is that you're already turning," Jarlaxle said, managing to hold her steady enough to stroke her hair.

"No, I will never change to become one of you!" She kicked his knees and took off in a run.

With a clap of his Jarlaxle's hands several drow blocked her path.

Alex growled in frustration and tried to run another way, but Jarlaxle snapped his fingers this time causing more drow to block her path. "You cannot run my dear."

Alex backed into a wall, tears of frustration filling her eyes. "What is it that you truly want?" She clenched her fists at her sides.

"If you run free in Menzoberranzan you will be killed," Jarlaxle said. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "We can't have that now can we?"

Alex shuddered at his touch and growled, "don't touch me!"

Jarlaxle thought, _that will be later. _"Fine, I will not touch you…not here at least." He backed away and the other drow closed in on Alex.

_Not **here**!_

"Take her to where…my special slaves are kept."

"What! What do you mean by _not here_!"

Jarlaxle motioned his hand to take her away. "You will see what happens to those who refuse to obey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristi had spent several minutes dangling from the ceiling, staring in abject horror at Pharaun. Her wrists were already starting to go numb and her mind was struggling to contend with the whip he held.

"You seemed shocked my dear," Pharaun said. He lovingly ran his fingers over the whip in his hands.

Kristi struggled in the chains, but stopped realizing they were strengthened by magic and that they dug into her skin. She looked to the whip, quickly averting her eyes, but clenched her jaw in determination.

"Your fear," Pharaun stated. "I can see it in your eyes." He experimentally cracked the whip into the air.

Kristi flinched and swallowed a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and didn't answer. Her previous instances of bravado swiftly faded at the echoing sound.

Pharaun cracked the whip again and smiled at the flinch. He knew that she couldn't help it and he languished in that knowledge.

Kristi vowed that she would stifle her flinching, trying to fan her hatred into a frenzy as the damnable drow smiled at her.

"I know that you hate me," Pharaun said, "but with time you will thank me for this. Because without me you would already be dead." He raised his arm and lashed out at her back.

Kristi couldn't bite back the scream as pain assaulted her back. It coursed through her body like lightning and numbed to an odd warmth. Despite her body's imprisonment, her body and mouth was able to rebel. "I do not hate. I dislike immensely!"

"In the end it makes no difference," Pharaun said. He lashed at her back again, causing her to loose another cry. "You will learn to obey me."

Kristi clenched her eyes shut, failing to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes. Her knees grew weak as they struggled to hold her pain-wracked body. "Never!"

Pharaun walked in front of her and lifted her face to meet his own. "Oh you will my dear, you will."

Through gritted teeth, "no I won't!"

Stroking her cheek, "all you have to do is obey me and the pain will end."

A tear rolled down her cheek against her will. "No!"

Pharaun shook his head and walked around to her back again. "This is your will, not mine." He lashed at her back twice more.

_Better my will than yours. _Kristi's knees gave out and she whimpered at the new pain that assaulted her wrists.

Pharaun lashed at her back once again, this time having the whip cross over one of the previous wounds.

Kristi let loose her first unbridled scream of pain.

Pharaun paused to smile. "You are weakening. Just say what I want to hear and the pain will stop."

Through the haze of pain Kristi tried unleashing a spell, but it was easily batted aside by Pharaun. The chains cut into her wrists and the blood started trickling down her arms. She hung almost limply. In a strangled whisper, "No, never!"

Pharaun walked in front of her and lifted her hanging head. "Say it, and it will stop."

Weakly managing to shake her head she whispered, "no."

"But the pain is great. Is it not?"

"I'm not giving in," she uttered weakly.

He stroked her cheek; a gentle touch compared to the whip in his other hand. "I can end you pain with a simple gesture, or I can increase it ten-fold."

Kristi didn't answer right away; instead she struggled to regain her footing. When she finally stood, no longer hanging, she said quietly, "then increase it."

Pharaun smiled. "So be it." He started to chant a spell.

Kristi attempted to create a shield of protection around her, but she was weak and the drow knew it. The shield was easily shattered and her pain started to increase with the intensity of her chant. It felt like someone was ripping open her wounds. The pain grew to such intensity that she let loose a scream that echoed in the chamber and she passed out from the pain, completely consumed by it.

"I will not ease the pain this time," Pharaun said, leaving the room to let her suffer. With a wave his hand Kristi fell from the chains, heavily to the ground, crying out in pain as her back connected with the floor. Fevered dreams plagued her still unconscious state as she curled into a ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had a sense of growing dread as she was taken away to the room where the 'special slaves' were kept. Jarlaxle smiled as he watched Alex's expression from a distance, but he moved closer. "If you thought your own kind's quarters were bad, then consider this the opposite. This is more luxurious, wouldn't you agree?" He motioned to the opened doorway, which contained quite the plush interior.

"I will not become your slave!" She struggled in the drows' grips that held her.

"What choice do you have? You cannot get out of here without us," Jarlaxle said. He nodded to the guards who tossed her inside the room. Blocking the doorway, "and my dear, there's no such thing as never."

She looked around the room and shuddered. "You cannot do this!"

"Who says I cannot? Your friend?" He laughed, thinking of all the things Pharaun could be doing to the other human.

"No, not Kristi, me!" She looked to him with deep hatred in her eyes.

Jarlaxle savored the hatred. "Now you are finally thinking like a drow."

Alex closed her eyes and let a few tears leak out. "NO!"

Jarlaxle moved close and brushed away the tears. "Yes."

She turned her head away from his touch. "I said not to touch me!"

"Why not?" He edged closer.

Backing away, "don't touch me." She looked around wildly as Jarlaxle backed her against the wall. "Don't."

"You still haven't answered my question," he said moving even closer. "It is useless to fight against me. So why fight?"

Alex refused to answer him.

Jarlaxle leaned against her. "Why do you refuse to answer me Alex?"

She struggled to push him away. "Please…no…"

Jarlaxle imitated her, "_please_…_no_…" He leaned in close to her face.

She visibly trembled, "stop."She weakly pushed against him.

Pharaun appeared at the doorway, highly amused, and cleared his throat.

Jarlaxle sighed and looked to Alex, "we'll continue this later my dear." He turned to give the other drow an exasperated look.

Alex fell to the floor openly crying.

Jarlaxle smiled and walked to Pharaun, motioning to Alex. "I have that effect on people." Folding his arms, "What do you want?

Pharaun smiled widely. "The dark haired one is almost broken. She is weakening."

"Really? What did you do?" He wished he could have witnessed the 'weakening', but he was satisfied with the light haired one's weakening.

"Pain is a lovely thing, is it not?"

"I agree," Jarlaxle said, noticing the whip at the wizard's side. "Did she give in to you?"

Pharaun shook his head. "Not yet, but soon." Motioning to Alex, "And her?"

"She is almost through," he said, "she nearly gave in."

"That is good, do you require this?" He held out his whip.

"No, unlike you I have alternate ways of making creatures give in."

"Do you think that the light haired one should see her friend now...in her current condition?"

Jarlaxle paused to consider the emotional effect it would have on Alex. "Yes, she should see her." He smiled and turned to Alex, "would you like to see your friend?"

Alex looked up to him with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Good," he said. Motioning for her, "follow us."

Kristi gradually awoke from her nightmares and slowly pulled herself across the floor, to a cloak that lie on the ground. She shakily lifted the cloak and pulled it over her back, wincing at every movement and whimpering as the cloak touched her exposed back. She wrapped it around herself to hide the blood.

Alex followed the two drow into a room and her eyes widened at Kristi on the floor. "Kristi!"

"Alex?" She blinked and looked to Alex, almost as if she was some kind of specter in her thoughts.

Jarlaxle looked to Pharaun. "This did not break her?"

"I did not say that it did. I said it almost did."

"Still," Jarlaxle said trailing off.

Kristi tightened the cloak around her body and winced. She asked hoarsely, "Are you okay Alex?"

Alex ran over to her friend and knelt beside her. "Are _you_ all right?"

Blank and glassy eyes looked to Alex. "I'm fine. It's only a flesh wound," her attempt at humor failed miserably.

"You shouldn't joke at a time like this," Alex said.

"I'm not joking," Kristi said. She started to shiver uncontrollably and thought, _oh great, perfect time for my body to go into shock._

"A few more days of this and the dark-haired one will snap," Pharaun said to Jarlaxle.

"Yes, a few more days will suffice for our endeavor," Jarlaxle said with a nod.

Alex put a hand on Kristi's back to comfort her, but immediately removed it when she saw Kristi flinch. "What did he do?"

Kristi shakily pointed to the whip at Pharaun's side. "Take a wild guess." She hid her hand after that after seeing Alex's eyes widen in horror. It was probably a good thing that Kristi didn't motion up to the chains on the ceiling.

Alex whispered, "my god…are you sure you are all right?"

"I think so," Kristi said wearily. "It stopped really hurting not too long ago, but there are constant throbs of pain."

Jarlaxle turned to Pharaun. "How many lashes did she bare?"

"I lost count, but I would say about 12."

Kristi overheard and thought, _I lost count after 14…_

"Twelve," Jarlaxle said with a nod, "interesting. I have seen most humans crack after just five."

Pharaun nodded in agreement. "Yes, her will is quite strong for one of her age."

"Yes, strong to break unfortunately for us," Jarlaxle said.

Alex shuddered. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't be sorry Alex. It's just physical pain. I can deal with that," Kristi said. "It's the pain that leaves no visible scar that I worry about."

Alex shuddered at the comment, looking away, and it was then that Kristi noticed the dried tear stains on her friend's face. She turned to glare at Jarlaxle.

"Have we discerned how old they are yet?"

Pharaun paused for a moment. "As of yet no, but my guess would be at least 17, if not older."

Overhearing Pharaun and Jarlaxle Kristi shook her head and whispered to Alex, "they're trying to figure out our ages. If I were them I'd be worrying more about our mental age."

Alex whispered back, "yes, we are mentally older then we look." She stared at her friend, worried about her well being. "How is your back now?"

"Still in pain, every time I move I feel pain in a place I didn't know I had," Kristi said. "I'll figure out how to heal it later. But, what about you? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Alex said. "I have gotten stronger."

"Good," Kristi said. Then quietly and distantly she repeated, "good."

Pharaun turned to grin at Jarlaxle. "I think it is about time that this meeting ends."

"I agree," Jarlaxle said. To Alex, "come, it is time to go."

"Yes," Pharaun said walking over to Kristi and looking to her. "It is time to 'rest' my dear."

Alex shook her head. "I can't leave her."

"I'll be all right," Kristi said looking to Alex. "Go."

Alex looked to Kristi, "but…"

"Alex, I'll be fine," Kristi said. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." She cast a glare at Jarlaxle.

Alex nodded as she allowed Jarlaxle to take her arm and pull her out of the room.

Kristi watched Alex leave and struggled to stand, that proved difficult, so she shifted to face Pharaun.

The drow drew the whip, having it at the ready in case she tried to do something. "Come now my dear."

"If you think I'm afraid," Kristi said looking to the whip, "you are gravely mistaken. I'm going to rest now. Any problems with that?"

With a grin, "no my dear, not at all." He walked out of the room, leaving her on the cold stone floor. _You will fear me soon enough._

After several minutes Kristi managed to climb to her feet and stumble to her room. Her mind dredged the recesses of her memory for a healing spell as she fumbled for a healing draught and choked down the contents. She staggered toward the bed and mumbled, "What have I gotten myself into?" She then fell into an exhausted and fitful sleep.

As Alex walked with him back to the hideout, Jarlaxle turned to her and asked, "Aren't you glad you have me as your trainer?"

Alex said darkly, "trainer or tormenter?"

"What's the difference?"

"A lot."

Jarlaxle led her past the slave room, pausing only a little, but led her into her former room. "Rest my dear. You have some thinking to do."

"I have no thinking only plotting," Alex said turning and walking into her room.

Jarlaxle smiled at the mention of 'plotting' and retired to his study for the night.

After several hours Kristi woke up and winced with pain as she started to move. The wounds had healed somewhat, but not completely. Somehow she wasn't surprised.

"Good morning my sweet," Pharaun said upon entering her chamber.

"What's so good about it?"

"It _is _a good morning…good for more training," Pharaun replied.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Kristi said inwardly cursing. "So what are we doing today?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle entered Alex's room and approached the blanketed form on the bed. Alex heard Jarlaxle enter the room and waited for him to come close enough to her bed.

Reaching a hand toward the blanket, Jarlaxle found a dagger at his throat. "Clever lass."

Alex hissed in his ear. "You are not the only one ably to attack slyly."

Jarlaxle grabbed her wrist. "And you are not the only one with quick reflexes."

He caressed the blade for a moment and let go of her wrist, smiling to himself.

Alex let loose a string of curse words, some Jarlaxle had never heard of before.

"Now now my dear, that's not very lady like," Jarlaxle said.

"I'll give you ladylike," Alex said, trying to slap him across the face with her other hand.

Jarlaxle blocked her hand and twisted her around so that she was pressed against him. "Now you are acting like a Lady drow."

Alex growled defiantly, but once she realized her closeness she tried to break away.

Jarlaxle held her as she struggled, but let her go. "Are you ready for more training my dear?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kristi was ready for her training Pharaun motioned for her to follow and Kristi did so suspiciously.

"My dear, you are going to learn your true place among the drow."

"What do you mean my _true_ place?"

Pharaun stopped and turned to her. "If you do not begin to become a 'drow' you will be forced to become the true slave that you are." He opened the door to where Jarlaxle kept Alex the day before. "Your friend spent some time here yesterday."

Kristi didn't seem impressed by the human slaves. "So?"

"Do you want to return to your home?"

The question threw Kristi off and she paused. "Yes, what's your point? I've done what you asked within reason. I've learned your spells and your weaponry… what in the nine hells are you building up to!" She absently thought, _I've also embraced your pain._

"In order for you to return to your home you must act like a true drow," Pharaun said, "up to this point you have improved, but in order to fool the Matron Mother, you must act like true drow."

Kristi asked darkly, "What do I have to do?"

"First you must not be shy of openly killing, be it your own kind," Pharaun motioned to the slaves, "or the drow. Also," he paused, "you mustn't be afraid to betray your friend...that is the way of the drow."

"It is not _my _way," Kristi said. She paused, "but I'll do what I have to do to survive and for my friend to survive."

Pharaun nodded and placed his arm about her shoulders leading her back to his chamber, "that is good, very good."

Kristi looked to his arm and thought, _this is not good…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am through with your training," Alex said shaking her head, "it all has led to nothing."

"You assume much," Jarlaxle said. "However, "if you do not start to act like a drow, then you will become like your kind."

Alex shuddered at the thought of the slaves. "I have a feeling that no matter what, nothing will go as you have been telling us. This is all a ploy of sorts."

"You must obey us my dear or you'll never get home," Jarlaxle said. "you do want to go home don't you?"

"Of course I do," Alex said, "but you have been leading me in circles for days now."

"Well, you'll be glad to know the circle will stop," Jarlaxle snapped his fingers and Larenil, the drow priestess who tried to go after Kristi appeared in the chamber. "I believe you remember Larenil."

Alex took a step back. "Yes, but what does she have to do with this?"

"She's going to help you act like a drow," Jarlaxle said, motioning for Larenil to come closer.

"And what if I do not want her help?"

"You will _want_ her help," Jarlaxle said. He nodded to Larenil who offered Alex the snake-headed whip that she held in her hand. When Alex grabbed hold of the whip, the snakes tried striking at her.

Alex dropped the whip. "What the hell?"

"To accept the whip you must acknowledge the fact that Lloth is real," Jarlaxle said, "the snakes strike at non-believers."

"She is nothing but a deity…"

"She is not just a deity. I assure you that she is real," Jarlaxle said, "so just acknowledge that she is. "You wouldn't want to see the proof now would you?"

Alex looked to him skeptically.

"It involves spiders."

Alex paled slightly and shuddered. "How can I accept something that I _hate_?"

"You do not have to accept it quite yet, just acknowledge her presence. Even your friend has done such," Jarlaxle said. "However, it appears that you have stumbled upon something. Hating a deity is acknowledging its presence. Luckily for you, Lloth enjoys being hated. You can pick up the whip now, it will not bite you."

Alex looked to him skeptically, but slowly reached down and picked up the whip.

"See?"

The snakes didn't seem overly pleased about being held by Alex, but they didn't strike at her.

Larenil stepped closer. "Good, you have accepted Her presence." She exchanged a nod with Jarlaxle.

"And now what?"

Jarlaxle removed his shirt and turned his exposed back to Alex. "Strike me."

"You want me to what!"

"Strike me, you know you want to," Jarlaxle said. "Use the whip. don't you want revenge for all the days of torment? For your friend and yourself have suffered?"

Alex tightly gripped the handle of the whip.

"Do it!"

Alex seemed to falter as she raised the whip to strike. Her grip loosened and the whip fell to the ground.

"Why do you drop the whip?"

"I cannot do it," Alex said.

"You can and you must," Jarlaxle said. "If you do not strike me me then perhaps one of your own kind will suffice. Refuse to strike me and I will make you watch a whipping!"

"No," Alex said, "I can't. Even though I wish you to suffer in the nine hells, I cannot do it."

"Then answer me this," Jarlaxle said, "why can you not do it?"

Alex sighed and looked to the ground. "I wish not to taint my soul with another blood."

"It is too late for that," Jarlaxle said. He sent for his guards. "I want you to bring the two youngest human slaves and whip them in front of us." He looked to Alex, "unless you've changed your mind."

Alex clenched her teeth and fists in frustration. "I cannot do it."

"If you cannot do it you will watch your own kind suffer," Jarlaxle said. He turned to see two children, boy and girl, both about five year old enter the room, scared.

Alex looked at the two children in shock. "No!"

The guards had raised their whips to strike the children, but Jarlaxle bade them to stop. "What was that my dear?"

Alex closed her eyes and turned away. "No, do not harm them. They are too young."

"Then harm me," Jarlaxle said. "I am not young." He pressed the whip into her hand as the children were taken away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristi looked to Pharaun as he guided her into his chamber. "Now what are we doing?"

Pharaun motioned for her to sit at the chair behind his desk. Once she was settled he placed a large crystal on a stand before her, mumbling an incantation. "Watch this my dear and see what you must become."

She watched with wide eyes as a procession of priestesses, carrying daggers, materialized in the crystal. "What are they doing?"

"Look closer…at the altar," Pharaun said. "They are sacrificing a Faerie to the Queen of spiders."

Kristi felt her body go numb. "Why?"

"He is an offering of course," Pharaun said. "This house must have captured him during a surface raid a few months back, and now in order to keep the Spider Queen's favor she are using him as a offering."

"A Surface Raid…" _Is this what the drow are planning?_

"Yes," Pharaun said with a smile.

Kristi shook her head. "A few months ago? Why didn't they just kill him!" Inwardly she knew that the poor creature must have endured hundreds of instances of tortures.

"My sweet sweet human, you must learn that we drow live off the suffering of the hated fairies," Pharaun said. "He would not normally be sacrificed, but this house must have fallen out of Lloth favor and they are desperately trying to gain it back."

Kristi felt herself reaching out to the elf as a sadness settled in her heart. She blinked in surprise when the elf cast his eyes toward the crystal and it felt as if they were looking at one another.

"Now watch my dear, and this scum is sent to torment in the abyss."

Her eyes widened as the priestess let loose a piercing scream as the dagger burned her hand. The drow started turning on each other and the house started to crumble before their very eyes. "Is that supposed to happen!" She was concerned for the elf still chained to the altar.

"It seems that they have lost Lloth's favor after all," Pharaun said. He waved his hand over the crystal and the image disappeared.

Kristi sighed in relief, glad that the elf's soul would not go to Lloth.

"You wonder 'what of the faerie?' do you not?"

"Perhaps," Kristi said, she wasn't about to admit that she was worried for him. "He could be useful to our endeavor. Pharaun," she choked out the next few words, "dear sweet Pharaun, it's not often that a 'fairy' survives an offering of this magnitude. We could use him as an example when we go to the Matron Mother say he has information on the surface. That would influence the Matron Mother even more. It doesn't matter if the 'fairy' doesn't wish to help us, we'll make him assist us."

"You are truly thinking like a drow my dear child," Pharaun said.

"I'll accept that as a compliment," Kristi said. _Like hell I will._

"Now, if only your friend would do the same," Pharaun said.

"She will, just give her time," Kristi said. "Now, about that 'fairie'. Let me talk to it. I'll convince it to help us, you know, surface dweller to surface dweller. I really don't think you'll sway it with your whip and your charming personality."

"Yes my dear, but if this is another ploy of yours then you will suffer greatly as will your friend," Pharaun said. He left the room to investigate the ceremony gone awry. After several moments he returned. "The fairie is dead."

"What?" She felt her heart break for the creature, but she hid it. "Did you just see the rubble? Or did you investigate personally?"

"I investigated," Pharaun said. "How now would you suggest we go around this damper?"

Kristi thought, "continue as planned, but be wary of the surface dwellers in Menzoberranzan who could assist us; whether they like it or not."

"Good, we continue originally as planned," Pharaun said. _You have no idea what is in store for you yet my sweet child..._

"That's what I thought," Kristi said. _I don't like this; he's up to something._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**Oh yes, we still have a long way to go in this editing process, but like the girls all must bide their time until the end…which is hundreds of pages away from being edited. This chapter is merely the beginningof the pain. It will get far worse and far more graphic as time goes on…not any time real soon, but the girls must build up their strength and resolve in order to bare it.

In the next chapter, Alex needs to face not only her emotions, but also Jarlaxle's increased proximity to her psyche. Furthermore, Kristi and Pharaun will encounter an unexpected drow…

This chapter is dedicated to Liriel, Becky, Kyro, and Kitreilia (and of course all you other wonderful readers and reviewers). You rock for reviewing and keep me going! 

And for a bonus, the chapter won't be months in coming, but I daresay mere weeks…I was feeling ambitious after recovering from a migraine. :wink:


	12. Never invoke a priestess' wrath

Jarlaxle needed to rile Alex up just enough so she would be angered to strike him. An idea came into his mind and he pushed his body forward, roughly kissing her on the lips before pulling away with a wide smirk. "Strike me now or I do that again!"

Alex stepped back, shock and anger burning in her eyes. She lowered her head and fell to her knees, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Jarlaxle raised her chin with his finger. "There is no other option my dear."

Looking to him, "I cannot do this, nor can I watch others suffer for my actions."

"You must decide."

"I cannot!" She punched her fist the ground and the snakes writhed excitedly.

"Would you prefer your friend to suffer more for your actions?"

Alex looked up at those words. "What would you do to her?"

Jarlaxle had her attention. "It's just what I would do to her, but would Pharaun would do as well."

Her eyes darkened. "She has suffered enough!"

"We'll make her like us through pain," Jarlaxle said. "An emotionless killer who seeks to strike down the innocent. She will suffer unlike no one has and it will be all your fault for you will watch her turn!" He paused, "that is of course unless you take the first step and strike me with that whip that has been bestowed upon you."

"She has suffered enough," Alex said. "Let her be."

Jarlaxle laughed. "Oh really? You know that we will not let her be."

Alex growled. "NO!" She stood quickly and lashed at him with the whip, her anger getting the better of her. When she realized what she did she fell to the floor, dropped the whip, and felt tears in her eyes.

Jarlaxle savored the pain and smiled as he reached to taste his own blood. "Well done my dear, well done. How did it feel my dear?"

Alex looked up at him and hissed. "You bastard!"

He laughed. "Come now, you cannot deny that you enjoyed what you did. That raw aggression was a thing of beauty. You cannot deny that it felt good."

"I enjoyed nothing!"

"Do not deny your feelings."

"You tricked me!" Alex started to cry. "I have tainted myself, and it's all because of you!"

"I did not trick you," Jarlaxle said. "I only made the feelings you were suppressing come out. You cannot blame me, especially since you were the one in control of the whip."

She shook her head and sobbed, "no."

"Yes," he said taking a step toward her.

"No, never again," she said.

"My dear, there is no such thing as never," Jarlaxle said, "you know that as well as I do. And of course you cannot deny your own word _again_."

Alex started talking aloud to herself, blocking out Jarlaxle's presence. "How? How could I have given in so easily? I have not gotten stronger at all." She shook her head and more tears fell. "Kristi would be better off with out having to worry about me."

"You've slowly gotten stronger," Jarlaxle said. _But yes, she would be better of., She'd make a fine assassin if the guilt of her friend's death weighed heavily on her...yet they are a strong force to reckon with together._

Alex wallowed in her guilt; not realizing how close Jarlaxle really was to her.

"You cry openly admitting a strength," Jarlaxle said, "you do not mind displaying emotion, your friend on the other hand is different." He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Alex stiffened and broke out of his grasp, backing up toward her bed. She crawled onto the bed and away from him, backing into the wall as Jarlaxle slowly advanced. "Stay away from me!"

"Why my dear?"

Alex looked around wildly. "I said, 'stay away.'" She pushed herself harder against the wall.

Jarlaxle restrained himself. "Fine," he said. Motioning to his wound. "I really should take care of this anyway. Did I mention that the whip contained poison?"

Her eyes widened. "Poison?"

"Yes, it should be taking its affect right about-," before he could finish he collapsed in front of Alex.

Alex gasped and stared in shock. "Now what do I do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pharaun put an arm around Kristi and murmured, "how about we go to the tavern again and celebrate?"

Peeling his arm off her shoulder. "Celebrate what? And in case your memory is fogged the last time we went to a tavern you couldn't hold your liquor and I just happened to be whipped! Unlike some, I learn from past experiences."

"Ah yes, but that was only because you switched the drinks. This time I promise you, no potions or whips involved," Pharaun said.

"A promise? From you?"

"Yes, you have proved yourself this day."

"What?" Kristi was thoroughly confused. "Proved myself? What did I prove?"

"That you can think like a drow," Pharaun said. "That is the first step."

Darkly, "what's the second step?"

Pharaun ignored her question and took her hand. "Will you take me up on my offer?"

Kristi sighed, "fine. Lead the way." _I need a break anyway. _"And let me guess, I have to put on a drow disguise again?"

He nodded. "Of course, otherwise you would not even get out of this building alive."

She waved her hand, muttered a spell, and let the illusion of a drow form wash over her.

"Beautiful," Pharaun said.

Kristi rolled her eyes.

"Shall we be off?"

"Fine," she said, following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larenil approached Alex from the shadows and tossed her a scroll. "Only the holder of the whip can reverse the poison," she said before exiting abruptly.

Alex caught the scroll. "What…umm," she looked down to the scroll. "should I really do this?"

Jarlaxle moaned from the ground in his unconscious state.

She looked around and sighed, "I could escape." She paused and knew she couldn't try it without Kristi. With a sigh, "I can't leave him like that. He just may help us back home." She opened the scroll and read it aloud, reversing the poison.

Jarlaxle slowly awakened and looked to her, "wise decision." He goes to stand, but falls down onto the bed. "You could have betrayed me."

"I know," she said. "Don't try to get up." She pushed him back down. "I don't know why I am doing this, but," she trailed off.

"But what, my dear?" He was injured, but not as badly as Alex thought.

"I can't just let you suffer. It's not my way," she said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

He sat up. "My life _is_ one of suffering."

"I know that," Alex said, "but it is something that I do not know if I'll ever be able to accept."

"You must accept the suffering," Jarlaxle said.

"I know I must, but it just something that is hard for me to do," Alex said with a sigh.

"You must overcome it my dear, if not for your sake but for your friend's," Jarlaxle said. "The house of the Matron Mother is full of suffering."

"I know," Alex said. Looking to him, "which House is it that we are going to? Is it the first House? House Baenre I think it is?"

"That is correct," Jarlaxle said.

Alex groaned. "This is not going to be easy then is it? I can see it in your eyes, do not try to hide it."

"No it is not going to be easy," Jarlaxle said. "Has it been easy thus far?"

She shook her head. "No, no it has not. But I thought it would get easier from here with our training."

"It will get harder," Jarlaxle said, "much harder."

"Is going to the Matron Mother the only way to get out of here? Isn't there another way?"

"Well, you could attempt to brave the uncharted Underdark alone and suffer death in a multitude of ways _without_ us, because we would be tracked down and killed if Pharaun and myself were found accompanying you," Jarlaxle said.

"But you are a Mercenary leader, and I know you have many enchantments about you," Alex said. "I know that you could get out of here."

"Well of course _I_ could, but unless you would like to leave your friend behind…you and I could go to the surface," he said trailing off.

"I," Alex thought for a moment, "no, I cannot do that. We came here together and we will leave here together."

"Of course," Jarlaxle said, "but the offer still stands…if you change your mind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristi looked to Pharaun. "Are we going to the same tavern as before?"

"No, this one is a little further into the city," Pharaun said.

Kristi muttered, "great."

"Oh don't sound so excited. You will enjoy it there," Pharaun said.

She rolled her eyes in reply, but she did start to really observe the city life in Menzoberranzan.

"Do you enjoy the sites of this city?"

"It's unique. The architecture is very well crafted and the inhabitants themselves are each different," Kristi said.

"Yes, there is no other City like it," Pharaun said leading her further into the city, close to where most of the nobles lived.

Kristi started getting a little worried, but maintained an aura of confidence for the sake of her disguise. "Are we close to the tavern?"

"Just about," Pharaun said, "it is the finest tavern in the city. Most of the Nobles go here. Mainly males, but once in a while a high priestess will come in."

"Great, just great," she said. "Mainly males and the _occasional _priestess."

"Yes, my child, but do not worry. Usually the members of my house do not enter," Pharaun said.

"Me? Worry?"

"Like I said it is only once in a while that my family comes in here. It is then that we will have to worry," he said nonchalantly.

"Just curious," Kristi said, "what would happen if a member of your family just happened to walk in?"

Pharaun smiled. "They would try to kill me of course. Remember they exiled me, and as long as they know I am alive they hunt me down."

"Well, as usual I'm reassured," Kristi said with a sigh. She noticed a taver called _The Spider's Lair_. "Is that it?"

"Yes my dear, it is," he said. He led her into the tavern and over to a booth in the corner.

She sat down and noticed other males staring at them, so she flashed them a glare. Turning to Pharaun, "so now what?"

"Relax and enjoy," he said. He ordered two glasses of the finest wine from the bar and handed one glass to Kristi. "Here."

_Okay, Pharaun wouldn't pull something in a tavern full of nobles and I sense no spell in the drink, so bottoms up. _"Yeah…relax." She sipped the wine and found that it wasn't bad.

"Do you like it my child?"

"Will you stop calling me that," Kristi said. Looking to the drink, "yes, it's okay."

Pharaun smiled. "Then what do you suggest I call you?"

She shrugged. "How about my name?" _I'm 18 and a frickin adult. I can VOTE! Wait…there's no voting in the Underdark…damnit!_

"I could do that, but where is the fun in it?"

Kristi grit her teeth. "Fun…riiight. Your little mind games won't work on me."

"Speaking of fun, why don't we have a little?"

"What kind of fun?"

"Watch and see," he said. "I am a wizard after all." He whispered a spell and directed to a noble sitting at a table nearby. The spell, which was a small lightning bolt hit the noble in the rump causing him to jump in surprise and yelp in shock, causing the other around him to laugh.

Kristi help back a laugh. "This is your idea of _fun_?"

"It relieves stress," Pharaun said, "just as long as you do not get caught. You try it."

Kristi muttered a spell, causing a chair to slide away from a noble that was about to sit down at a table. The noble fell down causing many in the tavern to laugh, much to the embarrassed and flustered noble's sputtering.

Pharaun laughed quietly. "Now, try that one over there," he said pointing to a female priestess.

"Are you crazy! That priestess will sense the spell towards her the second I invoke it," Kristi whispered.

"She won't, trust me on this one," Pharaun said. "You can do it."

Kristi concentrated on masking her identity and made the spell appear to come from another drow across the room. She mumbled a spell that caused the priestess' robe to wrap around the table and as she stood, she tripped, causing many males to stifle laughter.

"Well done!" The tavern had gone silent, but at Pharaun's exclamation, the priestess looks up in his direction. "Why hello there, dear sister."

_Oh shit. _Kristi glared at Pharaun.

The priestess walked over to them and in a not-so-nice tone said, "Hello dear  
brother. And who is this with you?"

She smiled at Pharaun's sister. "I am merely a drow teaching a male some manners. She discretely grabbed the whip from Pharaun's side and twirled it in her hand. "May I inquire your name?" Mentally to Pharaun, (Is this the one who wants to kill you!)

(Yes, be wary. She is quite smart)

"My name is Greyanna, a name that you will know well," she said.

Pharaun stood and bowed. "What brings you to this place my sister? I would not expect one of your ranking to be here."

"That is none of your concern," Greyanna replied as she looked to him with a killer glint in her eyes. She raised her hand and four other drow stood up, armed and ready. "You can try to defend yourself this time Pharaun, but it will do you no good." To Kristi, "Come fellow priestess help me slay this menace and the Queen herself will praise you."

Kristi intervened. "Greyanna...may I have a word with you, outside of the male tainted ears of your brother and followers?"

The other priestess stepped aside and listened.

"Greyanna, as sad as this may sound I require the magical services of your brother, we have a meeting with the Matron Mother in a few days and it would not do well with me to lose the information and knowledge he possesses," Kristi said in her best 'priestess voice'. "Myself and a few other drow plan on acquiring information of our most hated surface cousins and unfortunately this wretch of a drow has a sufficient knowledge of the Underdark and the Surface plane," Kristi said

"And why would this meeting need _his_ services?"

"It's for a small raid we hope to plan, but the information we still need to ascertain the location of the most inhabited places to raid. You understand we only want  
to spread as much blood as we can," she answered.

Greyanna turned to her brother. "Is that so?"

Kristi snapped the whip toward Pharaun. "Answer her!"

Pharaun glared at Kristi. (You will pay for that later) "Yes."

"Then, why has this not been discusses with the 8 ruling houses? If there were to be a Surface raid, then the Eight Houses would be notified," Greyanna said.

"It is but a mere plan at the moment," Kristi said, "if the information we require is not sufficient enough the houses will be troubled with a matter of lesser importance. Surely you understand that we wish not to disrupt the affairs of the higher houses."

Greyanna shook her head and closed her eyes, muttering a spell. "I sense in your thoughts that you are not being truthful."

(Oh great, just great)

Kristi whispered a spell that blocked her thoughts. "My thoughts are my own."

"If you were a true priestess of Lloth you would not have to hide your thoughts," Greyanna said. She began to cast another spell as she motioned for the other drow to attack.

Pharaun took Kristi's arm and pulled her out of the tavern. "Time to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle shifted. "My dear, if you don't mind could you rub a healing ointment on my shoulder to extract the venom?" He motioned to a salve on the table.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me," Jarlaxle said. "My arms are weak and I cannot reach the spot."

Alex took the salve. "You have to sit up first."

Jarlaxle sat up and put a pained expression on his face.

"Does it really hurt that bad?"

Being a drow that enjoyed massages immensely Jarlaxle answered, "Yes my dear, the venom from one of those whips stings immensely."

"I'm sorry," Alex said rubbing the salve onto his shoulder.

Jarlaxle couldn't suppress a smile as he asked, "there's another cut lower, could you get that one as well?"

"Where is it located?"

"It's down my spine, you should see the scar," Jarlaxle said. "It's an old wound that flares up occasionally."

Alex saw the scar that ran along the small section of his spine and proceeded to apply the salve. "Where did you get this?"

"An unfortunate accident really, I was defending myself from a foe for my territory and they literally stabbed me in the back," Jarlaxle said.

"How… how can a society live like this?"

"It is the way here and almost always has been the way," Jarlaxle said.

"Almost?"

"Long, long ago the drow once resided on the surface with the 'faeries', but we were subjugated to the darkness, where we prefer it," Jarlaxle said.

Alex sighed. "I see." She stopped massaging the ointment onto his back.

"Something is on your mind?"

She sat back down at the edge of the bed. "No, nothing of importance."

"It must be important if it troubles you so," Jarlaxle said.

Alex shook her head. "Really it is nothing." She paused and looked to Jarlaxle, "do you honestly think we will get out of this alive?"

"As long as your friend stays out of trouble we just may," Jarlaxle said.

"That may not be so easy," Alex said trailing off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note_**: First instance of "never invoke a priestess' wrath"...which means yes, there will be more instances.In the future however, they will all have to worry about more powerful feminine figures.

Next chapter, Pharaun and Kristi are on the run from Greyanna…will Alex and Jarlaxle realize they're in trouble?


	13. Run run fast as you can

Kristi ran with Pharaun down the street, struggling to keep pace with the drow. "Remind me never to make your sister angry again!" She stifled a yelp as she dodged a spell.

"Quick, this way," Pharaun said, pulling her into an alley. He looked up to see a bolt of lightning coming right toward them. "Damn." He grabbed Kristi's arm again, pulling her along, "they have a wizard."

"They have a what!" She abruptly pulled against Pharaun, dodging the lightning bolt. "Can't we go through one of Jarlaxle's secret passages or something? He has to have one around here somewhere."

"It is too late for that, they know we are here and will attack if we go that way," Pharaun replied.

"You mean he does?"

"Come!"

"I am!"

"There is another entrance on the other side of the city," Pharaun said.

"Great," Kristi said between breaths, "I hope you're wearing your running boots."

---------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle stroked his chin thoughtfully as he regarded Alex. "Any ideas on how to prevent you friend from getting into trouble?"

"_You're_ supposed to be helping me," Alex said.

"I am my dear, I am helping you stay alive in a city that would normally kill you. Isn't that enough?" He tilted his head slightly, was_ that lightning?_

Alex jumped slightly. "What was that noise?"

"Strange," Jarlaxle said, "it's not a house invasion."

"Then what could it be?"

"Magical in nature," Jarlaxle said. "More than likely, lightning from a wizard. A very angry wizard." Turning to Alex, "my dear, can you sense your friend?"

"Pharaun blocked us, remember?"

"From speaking yes," Jarlaxle said, "but not from each other's emotions and presence."

"I can try to sense her then," Alex said.

"Please do," Jarlaxle said, watching her closely.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to sense her friend. "I can't she must have used a spell on herself to block her feeling from someone or something." Pausing, "I know the risk, but I am going to try and contact her."

-------------------------------------------------

Pharaun pulled on Kristi's arm again, leading them into an abandoned house, as another assault of lightning barely missed them. He was amazed that he hadn't pulled her arm out of the socket yet.

Kristi breathed heavily, her lungs dying for air and an ensuing sense of vomiting as she hunched over and rested her hands on her knees. "Now what? Could we  
lure some of them in here and collapse the house on them?"

Pharaun leaned heavily against the wall. "No, they are too smart for that."

Walking over to him she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself! We have to think of something!" Grabbing a scimitar off the wall, "I sure as hell am not going to die in here!"

"We won't die," Pharaun said, "just let me catch my breath."

A blast outside the door shook the foundation.

"Well, I don't plan on being tortured of sacrificed either!" She paced frantically. "What if we combined magic? You know, a spell or," pausing, "Pharaun, let me contact Alex. She could help!" She reeled a bit as she felt Alex pushing against her shields.

"The spell I put on you will hurt you. Whoever contacts the other will be in great pain. You cannot risk it now. We have to get out of this first," Pharaun said.

"Then what are we going to do?" She narrowed her eyes and blocked Alex, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

The house started to shake and debris started falling from the ceiling.

"On my word, I want you to run down to the ally that is 3 streets from  
here. I'll meet you there," Pharaun waited a moment and then gave her a push. "Go!"

Kristi started running, taking one last look at the crumbling house before her legs took over and before the house collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Alex growled. "I can't reach her."

Jarlaxle called in his drow mercenaries. "Find out what's going on. I want a status report immediately!" He dismissed them with a curt wave of his hand.

Alex pushed harder against the block. (Kristi! Kristi! I know you can hear me. What's going on!)

(Alex! Um...I'm running to an alley, uh pissed off drow, shaking house! You don't want to know!) Her legs kept moving her to the alley Pharaun instructed her too. She cringed as the house fell.

Alex's muscles tensed in pain. (I know, but I had to make sure you were okay)

She arrived in the alley. (I am. . .I'm in an alley, is it anywhere near you? Pharaun is supposed to meet me here.)

Mercenaries ran into the room and whispered to Jarlaxle.

Alex gritted her teeth as the pain became greater. (You're alone!)

(Yes, and if the pain is too much you can stop, but I need to know where I can go that's relatively safe if Pharaun doesn't show up.)

(I'll find out.) She looked to Jarlaxle. "Where can she go?"

"Where is she?"

(Kristi, where are you? He needs to know.) She hissed slightly in pain.

(I'm at an alley three blocks away from an abandoned newly collapsed house.)

Alex closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. "Three blocks away from the collapsed house. Pharaun was supposed to meet her."

"Tell her there is a secret compartment on the 13th stone, it should be blue, tell her to tap it twice. It will keep her relatively safe," Jarlaxle said, moving closer to Alex.

(Kristi. . .13th stone…blue…tap it twice…) Alex fell unconscious as the spell of pain overtook her body. Fortunately, Jarlaxle was right there to catch her.

_Where the hell is Pharaun! _She winced as she felt the connection break and whispered, "Thank you Alex." She tapped on the stone and settled into the small compartment, shivering slightly as she gripped the scimitar that she didn't realize she actually grabbed from the house.

Pharaun ran into the alley, looking somewhat singed and battered as he looked from Kristi.

Kristi sensed Pharaun as he entered the alley. (By the gods you're  
alive!)

(Barely…where are you?)

(Tap twice on the blue 13th stone. I'm in a secret compartment.)

(Thank you.) He stumbled to the stone and tapped it; practically falling into the compartment once it opened.

Kristi tossed the scimitar to the side as she caught the drow, a stunned look on her face. "Well, this is a change."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kristi said. "What about you? How did you get out?"

"It wasn't easy," Pharaun replied. He tried bracing himself against the wall and held back a groan.

_Well, now you know how I feel. _"What's wrong? I've been around you long enough to know that you're not all right."

"My leg," Pharaun motioned to it. "I was cut by a falling piece of stone. It will not support me much longer."

Kristi tore a piece of her cloak and tightened it around his leg. "Then we have to get you to a safer place." She shifted as she felt a fluttering of Alex's pain.

"We cannot leave yet. They are inside the alley looking for us. We must wait them out," Pharaun said.

Kristi sighed. "Fine, I can wait. Patience is one thing I'm good at." She sat back and motioned for him to do the same.

Leaning her head against the wall. "I'm going to meditate. You might want to put yourself in a healing trance or something so they don't sense us," Kristi said, starting to imagine herself elsewhere.

Pharaun nodded, already a step ahead of her. "Of course." He sighed and relaxed his body, entering a light, but watchful reverie.

---------------------------------------------------------

Alex stirred and groaned in pain.

Jarlaxle had since laid her down onto a bed. "Are you all right my dear?"

Alex grabbed at her head and squeezed her eyes shut even more. "It hurts."

"If we can find Pharaun perhaps he could ease the pain," Jarlaxle offered.

Alex curled up on her side, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. "The pain," she trailed off, groaning again. "How long will this last? I can't take much more of this," she sobbed out. Her muscles tensed in a spasm of pain.

Jarlaxle placed his hand on her forehead. "I'm assuming this spell was meant for  
your friend, though you must bare it."

Alex tried to nod, but that only sent another wave of pain through her and she cried out. "Yes, I knew the risk."

"You must bare the pain."

"Yes, I know," she groaned again, "but is there anything you can do to lighten it?"

"Though I am skilled I cannot bypass the spell of a wizard, especially one as strong as this. I can only stay and assist you through this," Jarlaxle replied.

"I.I..I can't take this pain. I know I must, but it's too intense," Alex whimpered.

Jarlaxle stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I know of a spell which can reverse pain to another."

Looking to him, "what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Jarlaxle said, "forget I mentioned it." He watched as her pain increased even more.

"Stop toying with me!"

"Well," he removed a darkened sapphire from his pocket, "if you hold onto this and the pain will transfer elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

"Just to the other half of the spell," he continued, "nothing really, I just remembered it." He noticed the pain was still increasing.

"Other half? You mean Kristi?"

"Yes, she would only feel slight pain, after all she is quite resistant to it by now," he said.

Alex cringed. "It...it will not affect her as it is affecting me will it? I cannot endanger my friend anymore."

"Of course not," Jarlaxle said smoothly. _She has a fairly high tolerance of pain._

"And you promise me this?"

"I promise what I say," Jarlaxle said, his eyes glittering like the gem in his hand.

"Then I accept," she said, holding out her trembling hand.

Jarlaxle handed her the gem with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------

Kristi jolted out of her meditative trance and clamped a hand over her mouth as a scream of surprise threatened to let loose.

Pharaun came out of his reverie and looked over to Kristi in surprise. "Are you  
all right, child?"

She shakily removed her hand from her mouth. "Yes, I'm okay." She felt an intense pain in her head, like a migraine from hell and it penetrated her mind, causing reality and images in her mind to blur. She saw Pain in her mind and she stared ahead, eyes wide.

Pharaun edged over to her. "My dear, are you sure you are okay? They did not touch you with a spell did they?" The last thing he needed was their position given away.

Kristi squeezed her eyes shut. "No it's not them...it's elsewhere..." She tried to shut out the images in her mind but couldn't.

"My dear tell me, what is the matter? I may be able to heal it," Pharaun said.

Kristi trembled and stared straight ahead. "But the ones looking for us may sense us if you try to heal me," she said weakly.

"That is a risk I am willing to take…now what troubles you?"

"It's Alex...she was," she stopped to try and sense her friend, "tricked…now she seeks to remedy it." Grimacing, "but it's too late."

"Too late?"

"The failsafe in your own spell of contact, if any one of us attempts to help the  
other the other will only feel more pain," Kristi explained. She covered her mouth again as pain started taking over other parts of her body. "It's a puzzle…she has to want to wish  
pain on me to make it go away," she continued, falling to her side to writhe in pain.

"But from what I have seen of the two of you, she cares for you deeply. She would not do such a thing," Pharaun said.

"Exactly," Kristi managed to murmur.

"Do not give out on me now," Pharaun said, slightly annoyed. "Not until we get back to my chambers, only then may you rest."

Kristi growled, "I'm not giving up."

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that you yourself will suffer mental anguish and be physically weak once the gem is in use," Jarlaxle said nonchalantly.

Alex whispered weakly, "How could you?"

"I only promised what I said my dear," Jarlaxle said easily.

Alex sat up and tried to lunge at him, but only managed to fall forward.

Jarlaxle caught her easily. "My dear you'll have to do better than that."

"I.. I…" She dropped the stone and again tried to hit him, but failed.

Jarlaxle smiled as he caught her arm in mid-strike. "But the pain stopped, did it not?"

"It did, but now you endanger Kristi _and_ Pharaun," Alex said.

"So? They are in a safe compartment," Jarlaxle said.

Alex groaned and fell to her knees as some of the pain returned to her.

"Now that's odd…"

Alex glared up to him. "What is so odd?"

"The dark sapphire is supposed to prevent all pain from the one who wishes it away," Jarlaxle said.

"I did wish it away, but not for my friend to be harmed," Alex said. She picked up the gem and tried using its energy to send the pain to him.

Jarlaxle sighed. "My dear that will not work. But," he smiled, "why don't you keep trying?"

Alex glared. "I do not want to harm her," she tried sending the energy toward him again, but then stopped. "Wait…if you do not feel the pain, then…oh good god, Kristi!" She dropped the stone. "You bastard."

Jarlaxle merely smiled.

---------------------------------------

The sending of the physical pain abruptly stopped and Kristi murmured, "Oh thank god." Mental pain however still fogged her mind.

Pharaun noticed Kristi's drow body relax slightly. "What happened? Did the pain diminish?"

Kristi stared unblinkingly. "She figured out the physical pain, but the mental...still rages on within me."

Pharaun extended his hands, placing one on each side of her head on the temples, and slowly, silently chanted a spell of healing. Kristi looked to him dizzily knowing this would weaken the both of them and fell toward him as her eyes rolled back into her head still slightly tormented with nightmares.

Pharaun caught her and cradled her in his arms, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You do make a beautiful drow."

Kristi tried murmuring a response, but Pharaun hushed her. "Kristi, rest. You need to rest in order to get out of here."

_He finally stopped calling me child. _Allowing the darkness to overtake her, she fell into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why! I am too weak to attack you in any way. So just tell me, why!"

"Why?" Jarlaxle regarded her with a critical eye. If you remember correctly my dear, you must learn to accept suffering, whether it is your own or your friend's."

"You are nothing but a heartless bastard," Alex said.

"Really my dear?"

"What is it that you truly want from me? I can sense that you want more from me, but as to what. I do not know," Alex said.

"I want your obedience and cooperation," Jarlaxle said. _And so much more…_

"Obedience? You think that I am some kind of animal that you can display around and will listen and obey your every word?"

"I did not mean it like that," Jarlaxle said. "Then again, it is better to be an animal with freedom than one that is caged with no hope. Accept the fact that we are all animals being held by one leash or another."

"Don't give me that," Alex bristled. "What is it that you really want!"

"I don't want to be alone!" Jarlaxle stood in a rash emotion, half of him trying to figure out why he acted such and the other half justifying the outburst as an ulterior motive.

Alex was shocked by the comment and stared at him before speaking. "But, I thought to be a drow is to be alone. You told me yourself 'never trust another drow.' How can you say such and still want us to become like you?"

"It is true that I said that, but you must become like us to survive for now," Jarlaxle said.

"From what I read in the books you gave me, it is forbidden to have feelings for someone of a different race," Alex said. "And why me? What is so special about  
me? I hold no powers."

"You do hold power my dear and that is what is so intriguing about you," Jarlaxle said. "In society we each have a certain amount of power, you overlook yours and somehow remain strong."

Alex looked to his questioningly.

"You seem puzzled."

"I...I do not understand what you mean," Alex said.

"Inside you have an 'inner power.' We do not have a word for it here, but I believe you humans call it a 'conscience'. Though it may hinder you, it keeps you strong," Jarlaxle said.

Alex sighed. "I thought it made me weak."

"It does," Jarlaxle said, "but it can also act as a source of strength."

Alex mumbled, "strength."

Jarlaxle turned to face her. "Yes a strength, you possessed it when I first met you but it has been shadowed. Look within yourself and find its strength."

"I have not been able to remain strong here," Alex said. "If it were not for Kristi I would have given in long ago."

"Perhaps, but consider this, would it not also be the same with her as well?"

Alex looked into his eyes. "Help me, help me be strong. Kristi's the strong one. She holds the strength for the both of us and she shouldn't have to."

"I have been helping you," Jarlaxle said walking to her. "And one day you should ask your friend what her strength is, consider that and maybe you will find yours. Until then I will continue to aid you."

-------------------------------------------------

Several minutes passed and Pharaun looked down. "Kristi," he nudged her awake, "can you move, child?"

Opening her eyes, "yes. Is it safe?"

"Yes," he said, then helped her to stand. "If we can make it to my chambers we will be completely safe."

"Let's go then," Kristi said.

"Come, we must move quickly," Pharaun said motioning for her to follow.

Kristi followed him through the compartment wall and tries to stealthily imitate his movements, which were barely hindered by his injured leg.

"We are almost there, only a few more streets to go," he said before ducking behind a building filled with orcs and other creatures.

Kristi just stared at the creatures in awed shock, _so that's what they look like…_

Pharaun led them into another alley, practically dragging Kristi behind him when he saw three drow passing ahead of them.

Kristi whispered, "Are they the ones looking for us?"

"Yes, stay close," Pharaun said quietly, his voice just above a whisper.

Kristi hid behind him and tried not to fidget in nervousness. She realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly. "Are they gone?"

Pharaun peeked out of the alley. "Yes, come." He slowly proceeded ahead and Kristi followed. Sorcere could be seen in the distance.

"We will take the back and hidden entrance," Pharaun said.

"Good," Kristi said, "with our luck there's probably a trap set in front." Pausing, "but if they have a wizard with them, won't he know about the back, secret entrance?"

Now it was Pharaun's turn to pause. "You may be right, we'll just have to be quicker than them."

"Wouldn't it just be better to head back to Jarlaxle's hideout and think of something there?"

"You are right," Pharaun said after a moment. He motioned for her to follow to Jarlaxle's hideout.

_Finally, we agree on something._

----------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling my dear?" Jarlaxle said, regarding Alex's silence. "Better I hope."

"Yes, a little better. It is just a dull pain now," she said.

"Good," he paused as a drow entered the room and whispered to him. "I wonder, where Pharaun and your friend are now? They're not in that compartment anymore."

"They aren't?"

Jarlaxle shook his head. "Perhaps they're trying to make it back to Sorcere."

"And if they are?"

"More than likely the ones that are after them have set a trap," Jarlaxle said.

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "A trap! We need to help them then."

"They can help themselves, if we were caught we would be in trouble for helping them."

"But if we don't help they could be killed!"

"Well, I doubt they would be _killed_."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"If they were caught they'd probably only be tortured, possibly sacrificed, but I have no doubt they have a few tricks up their sleeves," Jarlaxle said with a nod.

"Thank you for the _very_ reassuring thought," Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

Jarlaxle smiled. "You must try to be optimistic."

"I am optimistic," Alex said.

"Your eyes betray your optimism," Jarlaxle said, "You worry about your friend."

"Am I not supposed to worry?"

"If they haven't caught them by now there's a good chance they're all right," Jarlaxle said, "hence there is no need to worry at the moment."

Alex just nodded.

"Do not worry my dear, I am sure that they're fine. Perhaps later you'll be able to contact them," Jarlaxle said trailing off.

"What do you mean by that? I can't contact her?"

"No you cannot, not mentally and without myself or Pharaun's permission," Jarlaxle said, "but with the help of a magical gem it could be possible."

"And there are no tricks involved this time?"

"No, but you must wait a bit and give them time to rest."

Alex mumbled, "but can I trust you this time?"

"I would have to be in the room with your conversation, but yes, you can trust me for that conversation," Jarlaxle replied.

"But why must you be present?"

"The gem reacts to my presence, I must be near it."

Alex nodded. "I see." She secretly started to plan a way around that problem.

"I'll go retrieve the gem. You stay here and relax," Jarlaxle said, heading to the door.

-------------------------------------------

Pharaun and Kristi walked for what seemed like an hour before they finally came to the entrance of Jarlaxle's hideaway."

"Finally," Kristi sighed in relief, "that drow must really be paranoid to have this long walk, but I'm glad for his paranoia."

"We will be able to return to my chambers from here," Pharaun said.

Kristi nodded. "Okay then, let's head there."

Pharaun walked down a corridor and stopped in front of a wall.

"Secret doorway?"

Pharaun nodded. "After you my dear."

Kristi gave him 'a look', but muttered a spell causing the hidden doorway to open.

The drow just smiled in reply. They walked a short distance and finally entered his chambers.

"So, now what are we going to do?"

"Rest," Pharaun replied, sitting down in his chair, "I think my sister was using a spell to drain me of my energy."

Kristi looked to his leg and motioned to it. "Do you want me to heal that for you?"

"You want to help me?"

Kristi shrugged. "Why not? I mean, you helped me out even though you may not admit it, and now I'll help you out--I mean it's no big deal to me at least, I help people out all the time."

"So be it," he quietly mumbled thanks, but said aloud, "Kindness is not known among the drow."

Kneeling next to his leg, "well, kindness is something I do. I don't need any society, human or drow to tell me otherwise." She covered the wound gently with her hands and chanted a spell of healing that she read. Closing her eyes, she removed her hands and watched the wound slowly mend itself.

Pharaun tensed at the short burst of pain, but then immediately relaxed when the pain disappeared.

"There," Kristi stood, "you should be fine in about an hour. I took care of that whole energy-draining thing too. You still might want to rest though."

"You should rest also my dear," Pharaun said. "You look pale."

"Can I contact Alex? I just want her to know that I'm okay," she said. _And I want to make sure she's okay._

"After what we have been through today, I feel that I can trust you, but hear this. If I find out that you have plotted against me your punishment will be most painful," Pharaun forewarned.

"I'm too tired to plot," Kristi said. "Don't you have some kind of enchanted gem to speak through or something?"

Pharaun rummaged through his desk and handed her a gem and scroll. "Read the words on the scroll and you will be able to contact your friend. If I know Jarlaxle he will have given her the other gem."

"Thanks," she said, watching him head to his bedchambers. Unfurling the scroll she proceeded to chant, setting the gem aside so that she could see Alex within its reflective sheen.

Jarlaxle entered the room where Alex resided and handed her a gem. "Here, I believe your friend has one just like it. Since she is the one initiating the spell of contact, my presence is not required," he said before abruptly leaving.

"Thank you," Alex said looking to his exit oddly.

A voice sounded from the gem. "Hey Alex!"

Alex looked down to see Kristi's image reflected. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"And I you," Kristi said. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the look you gave the door," she said snickering, "let me guess, paranoid Jarlaxle?"

"No," Alex said, "paranoid me."

"Ah," Kristi said, "I'm finding that paranoia seems to be a good thing down here."

"True true," Alex said. "What happened earlier?"

Kristi noticeably paused; trying to figure out the best way to word what happened.

"Pharaun took me to a tavern with nobles to 'celebrate,'" she made quotes with her fingers, "but his sister who wants to kill him showed up. I tried talking to her, but I think both he and I pissed her off, so we kind of ran. They chased us; we had to hide and finally made our way here. What about you? Are you okay?"

"A sister that wants to kill him? Wait, I don't want to know," Alex said shaking her head. "Yes, I am okay now. I'm sorry about what happened when you were in the hidden chamber."

"Trust me you _don't_ want to know," Kristi said. "And don't worry about the pain thing, I'm fine now."

"I know you are okay, but it is the principle of the thing," Alex said.

"What happened?"

Alex looked away and then back to her friend. "I was tricked."

"That's what I thought," Kristi said, "but there's something else isn't there?"

"Jarlaxle said he had a gem to lessen the pain. I asked many time to make sure there were no hidden tricks, but he tricked me," Alex said.

"He's a tricky drow, almost as good as me," Kristi said. In a serious tone, "there's something wrong. What is it Alex? Please tell me."

"We need to get out of here ASAP," Alex said, "Otherwise I do not think he will let me go."

"What do you mean?"

"Jarlaxle was telling me about how he does not want to be alone," Alex said. "I know I must be strong and I am but-"

"You are strong Alex! You must believe that," Kristi pleaded, and then paused. "But what?"

"All this darkness is taking its toll."

"I know," Kristi said trailing off.

Looking to her friend sadly, "Kristi, we need to leave. I am afraid of what will happen if we stay any longer."

"I've been formulating an idea," Kristi said. "For one thing we can't meet with the Matron Mother It's too risky now. Jarlaxle can basically go to the Surface and make deals and such and Pharaun is an exile and the wizards here would have no problem probably let him jaunt to the surface…something like this could work."

_Pharaun sat in his chambers with Jarlaxle and secretly listened in on the conversation._

_"Interesting proposition she proposes."_

_"That it is," Pharaun said._

_"It just may work."_

Kristi sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm too tired to plan anything more." Pausing, "I once heard an expression by Nietzsche, "if you stare into the abyss for too long it stares back into you". I'm really starting to understand what he meant."

"As strong as we may be, this darkness will eventually wear us down," Alex whispered.

"Not if we wear it down first," Kristi said.

"But can we risk it?"

"We may have to," Kristi said, "after seeing what happened today with a pissed off priestess, I'm not sure if we could take the wrath of the Matron Mother."

_Pharaun smiled as he watched the two in his master gem. "It seems that they are not as tamed as we think."_

_"Perhaps," Jarlaxle mused._

_"Should we let them be?"_

_"They grow more rebellious with each moment they talk."_

_"Let us see what they have planned," Pharaun said._

"What are you hinting at?" Alex squinted at the gem, "I can see that you're thinking of something."

"Nothing and everything my friend."

_"The dark haired one is being cryptic again," Pharaun said with a sigh._

_"Ever the sly one."_

Alex stared, "you've lost me."

"I lose myself sometimes as well," Kristi said with a smile.

_Jarlaxle shifted. "Do you think she may be on to us?"_

_"I doubt it, I put up a spell that would block her from sensing us."_

"Didn't you mention that she snuck around in your chambers? Are you sure you know everything that she looked at?"

_"No, I do not know everything. But do not worry, this spell cannot be dispelled, not even by the priestesses," Pharaun said._

_"Yes, but what about a human?"_

_Pharaun visibly paused._

Alex smacked her forehead in frustration at her friend's reply and laughed. "You are really difficult sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kristi grinned, "but sometimes being difficult is easy, while being easy is hard. "Think about it, it may confuse some but to others… it confuses them even more."

Alex thought very carefully about what her friend just said, "I see what you mean."

"I'm glad," Kristi smiled.

_"It seemed she does know and is trying to tell the fair-haired one," Pharaun glowered._

Jarlaxle sighed. "And Ii would wager that the fair haired one now knows."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well Alex, just rely on ingenuity, a bit of luck, and the ever amazing tenacity of will and spirit. That and the fact that we aren't exactly the run of the mill people, but you already knew that."

"You do know that luck is hard to come by?"

"Ah luck, did I mention I don't believe in it? It just believes in me."

"_Should we end this now?" _

"I believe that we should. The dark haired one is becoming far too philosophical for my liking," Jarlaxle said.

"Don't remind me," Pharaun muttered.

Jarlaxle smiled at the mutter and went to retrieve the gem from Alex.

Kristi felt the power of the gem lessening and watched her friend's image start to fade. "Until we meet again Alex."

"Until we meet again."

**Author's Note: **I always feel some sense of sweet victory when I finish editing a chapter. The same can be said for the above. Thank you to those who have accompanied us on this journey so far…we have a long way to go. I'm sure you can endure.

Next chapter, Kristi and Alex undergo more training…so it's guaranteed to be action packed!


End file.
